Discovery
by pagestravel
Summary: ...still can't believe I'm doing another one... 7th in a series, 4th generation. Original pairings are all canon...what few there are left when you have so many generations...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **To my old readers-**

 **Yes. I know I said I was done. I lied. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone...and for the record, I've had to delete 4 curses thus far.**

 **To new readers-**

 **If you are just now joining this crazy train, you will want to go back and read the stories in order. You can find them in my profile. Also, be aware of 100 Themes, which are one-shots (sometimes two- and three-shots) of 'extra'. I'd recommend reading the stories before 100 Themes, as the Themes were posted on the timeline with the main story.**

 **To everyone-**

 **Hello! This is a...4th generation?**

 **How did I let the plot bunny and you readers talk me into this...**

 **This is a 4th generation RA fanfic. You will definitely need to go back and read the first stories if you have any hope of following along. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews! If you want to post something but think I won't read it, think again! I get them sent directly to my phone so I can read them asap. I will also respond to each one either in an author's note at the beginning of the next chapter or via PM (to get a PM, you must leave a signed review).**

 **Unlike the last stories, this one has never been seen before. The 'old reader' and 'new reader' divide ceases to exist. Feel free to make all the predictions you want in reviews. I find them entertaining, and there is no chance of spoiling now :) That's right! All characters are safe from spoiler-related deaths!**

Family Trees

Mason/Scout- Hazen (17), Mara (12)

Tucker/Caitlyn- Carter (12), Lina (1)

William/Anamaria- Reese (21)

Frey/Rosalina- Iris (13), Lily (8)

Ace/Kelly- Halle (11), Horace III (9)

Daniel/Julia- Maggie (10)

Warden/Carissa- Max (14), Jasmine (9)

Kane/Gabby- Russ (26), Holt (20), Robin (18), Anne (11)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese mentally moaned when Aunt Kelly fell in step beside him. He felt her hand on his arm, pulling him back to a slower pace as they made their way to breakfast with the family.

"You left the banquet early last night," she whispered to him. "Why?"

Reese had been so sure he stuck around long enough no one would catch on to his early exit. Hopefully, Aunt Kelly was the only one who noticed. Though he loved his parents and was grateful to them, their way of life wasn't his. He grew up feeling like an outsider. They never hid his adoption from him, but they weren't exactly open about it either. Once they sat him down and explained everything in detail he'd already accepted he could never be the crown heir they wanted him to be. It was something they did their best to correct. They fed his curiosity hoping he'd get enough and settle at home, but he couldn't. He wanted more.

"That's what I thought," Aunt Kelly sighed when he didn't answer.

"I'm not meant to be a prince," he muttered. Of all his family, Aunt Kelly was easiest to talk to about his frustration with his crown. She understood him, or at least she attempted to. The others all dismissed his curiosities as childish dreams.

"But you are," Kelly reminded him, as if wearing quality clothing in a castle wasn't enough.

"Maybe I'll abdicate."

"Maybe you will," she agreed. "Do you really want Iris on the throne though?"

"Maybe she'll grow up."

"I think you should wait to see if she does before you leave the country in her hands."

Reese could always count on Aunt Kelly to listen. He could also always count on her to be annoyingly reasonable. They joined the family and their conversation cut off. His grandfather, Lord Horace, sat with his youngest grandchild Lily in his lap. Of all his cousins, Lily was by far the most lovable. Unlike her sister Iris, Lily dodged her mother's appointments to play with servants' children. She was of the age many of her friends were beginning work themselves, and Lily happily fell in line with them. She built fires and collected laundry wearing borrowed aprons, having next to no royal responsibilities as the young third-in-line.

Not to say she didn't enjoy time with her cousins. Between the Araluen and Hibernian bases, there were six girls in perfect stair step years. It began with Lily and went up to Iris, with Jasmine, Maggie, Halle, and Mara in between.

Speaking of Halle and Iris, those two sat on either side of their grandfather taking turns teasing Lily. Reese, being oldest of the cousins, wasn't as close to the children in their family's circle. He'd been raised alongside Russ and Holt, the sons of Captain Kane and his private physician wife Gabby. He was also close to their daughter Robin. The three O'Carrick children were considered part of the family circle, but without titles they weren't as included as others. Their parents weren't personal guards, Captain Kane wasn't a knight, Gabby, though a friend, was now a free agent rather than service to the crown. Captain Kane and Gabby didn't have much interest in formal events associated with royalty themselves. It rubbed off on their children. The result was Reese having few friends to mix with at such events…and lack of camaraderie is what led him to duck out early the night before.

At twenty-one, Reese was expected to be settling down with a bride, shadowing his father and preparing to take over the crown. However Reese's interests were everywhere but with the crown. He still wanted to explore, speak other languages, and see how others lived. His desires sparked jealousy of Robin and Jin, whose parents had no expectations for their careers other than to be successful in their chosen fields. So far, the girls didn't disappoint. Robin worked within the company her mother helped build alongside Caitlyn and Lucy. Part of Reese wished he could join her, but with three women in charge many of the leadership roles went to other women. It wasn't that Gabby, Caitlyn, and Lucy disliked working with men, it was more that men disliked working under them rather than their husbands (or, in Lucy's case, lack thereof). Reese's title made him unsuitable for the profession anyway, a title he didn't want or ask for. A title he wasn't even born into, technically. He got to shadow Lucy for a little while, but it was as much as he could hope for. Robin took over his post when he left and would grow and fulfill Reese's dream while he was stuck in the castle.

Then there was Jin…beautiful, exotic, intelligent Jin. Liam and Talia couldn't take all the credit for raising her, as she was older at the time of her adoption, but they did a good job with the years they had her. An orphan in Nihon-Ja with no education could only hope to serve a wealthy Senshi household, maybe marry a common soldier or mediocre craftsman uninterested getting into the palace. With Liam and Talia, she became much more. Sure, she had the position of educating his younger female cousins now, but anyone could see it was simply a step to a higher position within Castle Araluen. With her parents she could have asked for a position, but her ambitions were to carve her own way. She was doing a good job thus far.

Reese realized a few months back while on a trip to Nihon-Ja with his parents and Jin she'd positioned herself to be an appropriate choice for his wife. He did admire her. He enjoyed flirting with her, and she with him, but they were just games. Jin didn't hide the fact she wanted an advantageous marriage, which he could give her, but it wouldn't be right. At least, not for them. He usually hated when people used him for their own personal gain. Jin was the only one honest about it and he respected her for that. He even became willing to help her. They could enjoy their harmless attraction to one another at events they both attended, Jin using it to boost herself and him avoiding others who wanted boosting. One day one of them would marry, probably Jin first, and they'd simply become allies within the castle.

Reese took the seat between his father and Uncle Frey while Aunt Kelly joined Aunt Rosalina. They'd be hosting a tea later and needed to go over last minute details. Kelly organized it, Rosalina took all the credit for it. That was how they did things. Kelly may be the most understanding of the family, but that was only because she managed the stress of others better than her own. When she was thrust into leadership, she took it with panic. His mother, Aunt Rosalina, and Grandmother Cassandra protected her from the heaviest work of princesses. Luckily, Anamaria and Rosalina enjoyed the workload. Anamaria appreciated the distraction from having no mass of children Iberions were conditioned into wanting more than anything. Rosalina liked the attention.

Ace, Reese's uncle who served as Chief Physician, kissed Kelly's cheek before returning to a conversation with his son, Horace III. The family tried endlessly to find a nickname for Horace III since he was born. Unfortunately, none stuck and there weren't many ways to shorten 'Horace'. This left the family with Sir Horace, Prince Ace, and Prince Horace III. Reese wondered if he should one day name his son 'Horace the Fourth' so that Araluen would see another King Horace. Of course, that would only work if Reese refused abdication and if his first child was a son. His great-grandfather Duncan changed that rule when his sick wife gave him just one child, a daughter. Of course, Cassandra proved herself a worthy leader. Duncan dragged Araluen out of a deteriorating leadership, Cassandra built an inner circle that became a strong foundation, and William was expanding the reach of Araluen with his ever-developing treaties and conquests. Reese wondered what would be left for him to do when the time came. Luckily, his time wouldn't come for another decade, two if he was lucky.

"Don't forget, we leave next week for Hibernia," his father announced. "For Elizabet's and Gabe's weddings."

Reese took the cup of fruit juice in front of him wishing he had something to spike it with. Trips to Hibernia were most common for them. He did a couple of years at their Academy he thoroughly enjoyed, under the direction of Caitlyn. She was the only person he personally knew who abdicated her crown without some kind of scandal. Caitlyn had never grown up in a castle. She not once used her title all her life. She abdicated to avoid being forced into a life of politics, instead shocking everyone by choosing academics. She married Tucker, who headed up the Academy, and built her career around research. Her specialty was poisons, but she learned early in her studies that the only difference between poison and medicine was dosage. This brought her into the company Gabby's sister organized. As a physician, Gabby identified problems and marked up a list of everything the solution should include. As a researcher, Caitlyn took Gabby's lists and experimented until she found a solution. Gabby would then test them in the field, and once something was deemed useful Lucy organized mass production and put them on the market. Their intertwined working relationship was flawless.

Though Reese was most interested in Lucy's role, he enjoyed playing Caitlyn's assistant during his free time those two years. She'd been a good mentor, and she'd certainly be at the Hibernian weddings. Seeing her and Tucker would be great, but he wouldn't get to visit the Academy during their trip. He'd be tied up in royal duties as Crown Prince of Araluen, attending wedding-related events and meetings crammed into as short a time as possible to take advantage of so many important people gathering in one place at the same time. He'd be forced to attend most, if not all, of these events alongside Hibernian Crown Prince Hazen, whom he found completely, utterly annoying.

Sometimes he wished he had siblings. His parents were never able to produce a child of their own and they never formally adopted again. They'd taken a risk with him as is. It didn't make sense to push their luck further.

Reese pushed his food around until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He grinned, pulling sweet Lily into his lap. Frey and Rosalina gave both their children every opportunity to be spoiled brats. Iris took advantage of such opportunity. Lily was too busy with her head in the clouds to be aware with them. In Lily's world, life seemed so much simpler. As a princess without the responsibility of being crown heir, it probably was. Reese could never be too frustrated with Lily around. Her happiness was too contagious.

"Will you take me kayaking in the loch next to the castle in Roscrea?" she asked with sheer delight. "Please, Reese?"

"Your dad doesn't want to take you?" Reese asked as he eyed Frey. His Skandian uncle spent as much time on the water as he could get. Lily's love for the sea came directly from him. He taught her how to sail just as he'd once taught Robin when she was young.

"If you take me I can go twice," Lily answered. Reese chuckled. Perhaps Lily was more aware of her influence than they gave her credit for. He nodded to her. She'd hold him to his promise and get him out of some undesirable appearance with Prince Hazen. Lily squealed with excitement and gave him a tight hug. Reese sighed. If only Lily could pull him out of all his duties.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you are confused by family trees or ages, I added some information in the author's note in the first chapter.**

Alex: Yes, Reese and Hazen don't get along. You'll have to wait to see why :p Good luck on ACT!

HammyMC: Haha...yeah I'm back.

Aubrey: Glad you're excited :) Yeah...why did the extra day have to land on a Monday? That just made everything worse :/

TheRanger'sDaughter: It's going to focus mostly on Reese, Robin, and Elizabet.

RedRebel: Oh Reese and Hazen...those two are a mess.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin slung her bag over her shoulder as she walked towards her parents' home. At eighteen, she currently served as an apprentice under her aunt, Lucy. Lucy commanded a fleet of merchant ships while simultaneously managing distribution warehouses. Lucy had been too focused on her career to ever really settle down. After taking over the family business, she refocused their efforts from merchant-for-hire to a niche medical market. She enlisted Gabby, who in turn enlisted Caitlyn, for products to sell. Her two partners worked together, Gabby from her base as a private physician in Araluen and Caitlyn from her post as a poisons researcher at the Academy of Roscrea, to create ingenious product. Gabby identified problems, Caitlyn solved them, Gabby tested them, and then Lucy figured out the logistics of manufacturing and distributing. Gabby and Caitlyn were both invaluable parts of a greater puzzle, but it was Lucy who had to do the heavy lifting most times.

Not that Lucy minded. She also took a larger chunk of the profits. She took over the bills of her parents' home and expanded their central offices. She sat in meetings with royalty when discussing Araluen trade agreements, often as the only woman in attendance, and amassed such a fortune she was able to rent rooms at inns rather than camp when she traveled. The company had become so grand they needed to bring in more people to manage it all. Lucy loved to travel, but she needed an equal to help her. She needed someone to work with the way Gabby and Caitlyn worked together, and she was willing to give up part of her share in profits to get such a person. When no one in her circle seemed to fit, Robin came of age and offered herself as an apprentice to her aunt. She'd grown up around the company and knew it well. Now, Lucy was training her to take over management of the fleet. Robin looked forward to the day she took control over such an important part of the company, though she knew it'd be years before she could do so. She'd have the title 'apprentice' far longer than those in service to the crown.

Robin arrived at the door and let herself in. Her parents had moved here just a couple of years before she became Lucy's apprentice. The apartment had more bedrooms than they really needed, but Gabby's wealth allowed them such a luxury and this way they could host all their children plus grandchildren when the time came. At the rate Robin and her brothers were going, that would be a while.

"Morning Robin," her father greeted her from the breakfast table. Robin grinned and nodded to him before setting her bag down in a chair. She went to the table and immediately hugged her mother from behind.

"Good morning, Mum," she told her. Gabby's fingers traced her arm up to her cheek.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Gabby asked with surprise. Robin never knew when she'd get to visit her family, so she'd taken to dropping in whenever the opportunity came.

"You almost missed us," her father added. "We're traveling to Hibernia for the wedding next week with the royal family."

"I know," Robin answered. She went to the kitchen and retrieved a plate and cup so she could join them. "I'm scheduled to go on the same ship. I saw your names on the manifest and Aunt Lucy decided to send me ahead so we could board together. I have some things to take care of here before we go, but I thought it'd be nice to visit too."

Robin sat next to Anne, the sister her parents adopted. They adopted Russ, her oldest brother, but he was still family. They took him on long before she and Holt were born and thanks to common ancestry his blonde hair and blue eyes fit in so well he always felt like a brother rather than an uncle. Anne, however, came after she and her brothers left home. Kane and Gabby didn't do well with an empty nest. Robin had always wanted a little sister and doted on Anne. She went out of her way to bring special presents back from trips abroad and often sought her out before other family members when she returned to Castle Araluen. When her parents gave Anne her old bedroom Robin gladly surrendered the space. It made the most sense for her blind sister to have the simplest room to memorize, and when Robin moved all of her things to what had been a guest room before she purposely left behind some items she thought Anne could enjoy.

"Will you stay with us in our cabin on the ship?" Anne asked. Robin stroked her little sister's chestnut hair, the most glaring evidence of her adoption into a family of blondes.

"I've got my own cabin, but I was thinking you could stay with me a couple of nights during the voyage. We can stuff ourselves with sweets while Mum and Dad sleep."

Anne giggled. Kane mouthed a thank you to her, hidden from Gabby and Anne. Robin nodded acknowledgement and helped herself to the platter of food in the middle of the table.

"Is Lucy with you?" Gabby asked.

"No," Robin answered. "She'll join later. She has to finish up an account here and then she'll join me in Hibernia. Are Russ and Holt coming for the weddings?"

"No," Kane answered between bites of fried potatoes. "They can't get away from their work."

Robin nodded. She elbowed Anne gently. "Sounds like it's going to be just us."

Anne giggled. All three of Kane and Gabby's older children loved their newest sister, and all three had a hand in spoiling her. Russ, now twenty-six, grew up to become a Ranger after completing his roundabout apprenticeship in three years. He watched over Norgate fief while being groomed for Special Operations. Holt opted for battleschool, and in another year he'd join the Royal Cavalry. He first aimed for knighthood, but decided he could never deal with the arrogance of those he'd have to spend his career working alongside. His horsemanship paired with his swordsmanship and archery skills would boost him into the ranks of leadership in no time without tying him to a title.

Robin enjoyed the breakfast with her family. Anne's tutor came to collect her while Robin helped a maid clear the table. Her father gave her a hug and left to meet with the king. Kane had given up the Royal Scouts shortly after getting hurt, sealing early retirement as a Captain. Now he spent his days acting as an advisor to King William and helping Gabby with her part of the company. He kept her records and accompanied her when she needed to travel. Robin admired her parents. She aspired to have a relationship like theirs one day, where she could become the breadwinner even if it wasn't necessary and her husband remain supportive. She'd seen enough to know men like her father were rare in that sense.

"Do you have patients today?" Robin asked as she followed her mother to the sitting area of their main room.

"A couple, but I don't check on them until after lunch," Gabby replied. They sat together on a couch. Robin rested close to her mother, letting her rest her hand on her arm so she'd know exactly where she was. "How is your apprenticeship going with Lucy?"

Robin beamed. "I love it, Mum. Aunt Lucy's letting me do more on my own now. I've got three accounts I watch over and she's going to let me help negotiate the terms for a new one in Toscana when we go there next year."

Gabby laughed. "I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself."

"How's Dad doing?" Robin asked seriously. "And Anne?"

Gabby found the ends of Robin's hair and combed them with her fingers. Robin wondered if she'd get a lecture about the length. On a recent trip Robin boldly hacked off several inches trying to mimic a style she'd seen a farmer's daughter wearing. The farmer's daughter may not have meant it to be so appealing, but the uneven layers gave her face a shape Robin envied. Robin was fairly decent at cutting her own hair and liked the results, but it got her more than one stare when she returned to castles where women kept their hair long enough to weave and coil into complex shapes.

"Dad's good," Gabby finally said without mentioning the hair. "His back isn't getting better but we've found a good method for controlling his pain. He's not getting worse. Anne's finally finding her confidence. She's getting better at preventing headaches."

Robin nodded. "I brought a gift for her."

Gabby laughed. "You are always good to her."

"It's great having her in the family," Robin grinned. Having a little sister was the greatest thing that had happened to her.

Spending the morning with her mother was exactly what Robin needed after over four months of nonstop, high-energy work with Aunt Lucy. Robin loved her apprenticeship, but Aunt Lucy didn't go easy on her just because she was her niece. If anything she worked Robin harder, setting her expectations so high Robin sometimes doubted if she could meet them. It felt nice to relax for once.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Though she hasn't reviewed yet, I'm blaming this entire 7th story on Raider.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Russ is the only 'grandchild' from Russ and Gabby they knew. He had to grow up to be a Ranger :) Yeah...I thought about following Hazen but wanted to limit the main characters to 3 and he just didn't make the cut. Perhaps later when the girls take a bigger part Mara will get some focus, but for now it will be mostly Reese, Robin, and Elizabet.

Aubrey: Robin's fun :) The feeling someone will die? Mm...perhaps because that is the natural order and, unfortunately...

Alex: Haha glad you like Gabby and her girls so much :p

Hammy: Being back...unexpected. This was all on a whim. We'll see how committed I stay to it I usually like to avoid starting stories when extensive absences are about to take place, but...you will see some longer gaps in post than you're used to this round. You'll get some focus on the previous generation, as you did last time. That's a Flanagan thing I've kept in this fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet smiled widely as she inspected every detail of her wedding dress in a full length mirror. Alicia, her nervous lady-in-waiting, made note of final alterations as she spun around her. Elizabet bit down on her tongue while Alicia worked. Alicia entered her service a year ago when Morgan, her former roommate at the Academy, married a wealthy baron and moved to a castle of her own. Elizabet still kept in touch with Morgan. She invited her to be a bridesmaid but Morgan had to decline, explaining that her first year as a baroness proved far more stressful than she'd bargained for and she had no idea how she'd manage the duties of bridesmaid to a princess on top of everything else. Morgan would still spend the night before her wedding with her and help in getting her ready. She just wouldn't walk down the aisle with a groomsman.

Morgan's engagement barely lasted a month, leaving Elizabet next to no time to find a decent replacement. She promoted Alicia from her post as a maid thinking she had the potential to fill Morgan's shoes. Instead, Alicia turned out to be an overly organized neat freak with almost no personality. Alicia's sense of perfection made Elizabet uncomfortable in her own rooms and, though Elizabet didn't think it was on purpose, she sucked in a sharp breath every time Elizabet did something that broke social codes.

Alicia wasn't a horrible lady-in-waiting. Her personality simply didn't suit Elizabet. Elizabet didn't have it in her to outright fire Alicia or send her back to her position as a maid. Alicia hadn't really done anything wrong, and a demotion would be a slap in the face. She needed to find another suitable post for her. Elizabet constantly checked in with other prominent females in Hibernia hoping one of the stiff elderly ladies or countesses wanted a no-nonsense companion to manage their lives for them. So far, she wasn't so lucky in her search. Elizabet had already reassigned Alicia to the role of reception coordinator for her wedding, letting her micromanage the food, musicians, waiters, and guards while Elizabet was tended by her friends and family. For now, Elizabet wanted to enjoy getting fitted into her wedding dress with minimal negativity from Alicia.

The door opened behind them. Elizabet glanced back and smiled at her mother. She'd kept her gown stored in her mother's dressing room, away from Neil's snooping. Not that Neil snooped, but the wedding made him more curious about her wardrobe than ever before. Kineta crossed the room and waved Alicia away. Alicia clearly wasn't finished, but she didn't dare contradict a superior…especially when that superior was her queen.

"So beautiful," Kineta told her as she worked to unbutton the back. "As always."

Elizabet stepped out of the heap and went to change back into her casual green dress while Kineta hung up the wedding gown. "Were you this nervous before you married Daddy, Mama?"

Kineta chuckled. "Yes," she answered honestly. "And I had no reason to be."

Elizabet smiled. She tightened her own laces and followed her mother out of the dressing room. "When will everyone arrive?"

"They should have boarded the ship by now. My guess is a week, less if the weather agrees." Kineta took Elizabet's hand, squeezing it as she gave her a sly grin. "Your father and I wanted to surprise you before everything becomes chaotic."

Elizabet laughed uneasily. "Surprise me?"

Sean joined them as they crossed through the main room of her parents' apartment. Ever since Mason and Scout stepped up they'd been living in a much smaller set of rooms in a wing far away from the courts. This wasn't where Elizabet grew up, but it still felt like home. Her parents were good at making it feel that way. Sean hugged her, muttering something about losing his little girl. He did that a lot these days. Elizabet knew that, despite his grumbling, he was happy for her. More importantly, her parents were ready for grandchildren. They doted on Hazen and Mara, but they wanted Elizabet or Gabe to have one. Both were of age, and both were engaged. Gabe's wedding would take place two weeks after hers. Elizabet, however, was entering into a marriage in which she'd also adopt a son.

She'd met Neil while visiting Uncle Calvin and Aunt Tammy in Claymound. He came from a family of farmers and had no idea who Elizabet was when he met her. She'd been out riding her horse while her family worked, enjoying the freedom that came with visiting Claymound. She found Neil and his younger siblings, Nora and Noah, selling vegetables from a art on the side of the road. She'd introduced herself as Lizzie and spent a long time talking to the siblings. Neil caught her eye so easily with his suntanned muscles and dark curls. Nora and Noah had the exact same features. She saw him again in the village later that week buying fish, and then again her last day there taking Nora to pick out fabric for their mother. Elizabet saw him yet again her next visit, again with his cart.

Thus began their relationship. It was Noah who first figured out Lizzie was in fact Princess Elizabet. Neil shrugged her title off, keeping her nickname and only referring to her as 'Your Grace' when he wanted to tease her. Elizabet brought him to Roscrea a couple of times to meet her family, but his own family relied on him too much for him to spend too much time away from them. They began talking about marriage and Elizabet became comfortable with the idea of settling down with him on his farm. They made plans to purchase the adjacent property, whose owners were elderly with no children interested in taking over.

The plan was to buy out their farm and allow the couple to live comfortably in their home while they built a manor on the property line. Their new home would have been big enough to house Neil's siblings and parents, should they choose to come, as well as host official visitors and Elizabet's family. Elizabet could tend royal duties from afar, though frequent visits to Roscrea would be a must, and her allowance from the royal purse would allow her to hire a decent staff out of Claymound's population, bringing desperately needed jobs to the village. Claymound would go from a sleepy village people passed through to a thriving place of commerce. Elizabet's presence would draw attention in ways Claymound had never seen before. Then, in time, Elizabet would convince Uncle Calvin to show her where her old family's farm was. She wanted to buy it and rebuild the tiny cabin she vaguely remembered from dreams. That would become her family's escape from royalty, a place to disappear to after particularly rough negotiations or private celebrations.

But, all those plans were scrapped when Neil's father fell sick. Next was Nora, then his mother. Then Neil himself and Noah caught the deadly fever. The illness swept Claymound, and by the time Elizabet got a team of proper healers to the village all that was left of the Peterson family was Neil and Noah. It took a long time for Neil to come to terms with the sudden loss. He couldn't bear staying in Claymound, so Elizabet helped him move to Roscrea. He and Noah stayed at the castle as guests until Neil pulled himself together enough for Sean to bring under his wing. Sean and Mason helped him learn what it would be like to become a prince, giving him a crash course in policy and protocol. As it turned out, Neil had ideas about farming that could revolutionize Hibernia's ability to yield crops. Mason put him in charge of agricultural disputes and pursuits and Neil thrived in his new role. Elizabet sometimes thought about the grand manor she'd envisioned raising a family in, but was glad they would remain in Roscrea. Now she could raise her family without missing anyone.

"You'll like the surprise," her father assured her while her mother went to a chest in the corner. Elizabet knew the chest well. It was where Kineta kept special mementos from important events. The gown Elizabet wore when they introduced her to the court was in there, as was Gabe's christening gown and the tiny bow both siblings learned to shoot with. Elizabet bit her lip, realizing she was about to receive a family heirloom. They didn't have many heirlooms accumulated. After all, Kineta had been a penniless orphan and Sean passed many of his mother's things to Lina for Scout and Caitlyn before he and Kineta were married, let alone welcomed their own children. Most of the Dun Kilty heirlooms lacked significance anyway since the kingdom reunited under one monarch. The Treaty sisters passed a few things back to Elizabet and Gabe, but there was so little they didn't worry too much about it.

Kineta pulled out a torn sheet of paper and a sealed envelope. Sean guided Elizabet to sit on the couch in front of their unlit fireplace. Kineta joined them after closing her trunk.

"First, I want to return something to you," Kineta told her. She handed Elizabet the torn paper. Elizabet grinned as she looked at the faded image of Princess Valerie she'd given Kineta so long ago, back when she couldn't talk. She'd known Kineta kept it. "I planned to give that to you when you had your first child, but it seems you'll get one sooner than we realized."

Elizabet enjoyed helping Neil finish raising Noah. In Roscrea, Noah received his first formal education. He excelled in ways no one could anticipate and already had dreams of going to the Academy one day.

"Thank you," Elizabet told her mother, hugging her tightly. Kineta stroked her hair as she did when she was a child.

"There's one more," Sean reminded her, taking the envelope from Kineta and setting it in Elizabet's lap. "This one is from both of us."

Elizabet was still smiling when she ripped open the envelope. She unfolded its contents and studied the paper carefully. Her smile faded as she concentrated on what all the swirled words meant. The paper was watermarked with an official symbol and signed by someone called 'Mayor Busby'.

"What is this?" she asked as she held it closer for examination.

"A deed," Sean answered. "For land."

"You're giving us land?" Elizabet asked. "Is this for Neil's farming ventures? This isn't Roscrea's symbol. How far away is it?"

"It's outside Claymound," Kineta told her gently. Elizabet stared at her mother. Did they buy this when she and Neil were still planning to build the manor? Was this the deed to the elderly neighbor's adjacent property? Neil kept his family land in his name, but it was now being worked by tenants. He couldn't bring himself to keep it up anymore.

"We did some digging," Sean explained when Elizabet failed to figure it out. "This piece of land has changed hands quite a few times. We had to send one of our top scribes to turn it up."

"Look on the second page," Kineta told her. "It has a list of previous owners."

Elizabet did as told. She read through the list of names, unsure exactly what she should be looking for. Her Grace Elizabet O'Carrick Peterson was listed as the current owner, a person who would come to exist in the coming weeks. She liked seeing what would be her married name on a piece of paper, but at Kineta's insistence she searched through the previous owners until she finally settled on the last female owner.

Mistress Lyla Kerr Williams

Elizabet snapped her attention to her father. "How did you know?" she whispered, almost as though she were slipping back to mutism. The memory of her first mother shoving her into a trunk to save her from arson flooded back. The heat, the dehydration, Uncle Calvin finding her…it all rushed to the front of her mind.

"Neil told us how disappointed he was he wasn't able to find your old home," Sean explained. "It took our scribe over a month, and this was his only duty that entire time."

"With your permission we'd like to begin construction of the manor you had plans drawn up for," Kineta added. "As your wedding gift."

Elizabet shook her head. "Neil doesn't want to live in Claymound."

"This isn't meant to be your permanent home. It's for the two of you to visit from time to time, maybe spend a week or two with Noah when castle life becomes too difficult for him. The point is should Roscrea become too much for you and your family, you will have a place to relocate that's nearby and comfortable."

Elizabet set the deed in her lap and hugged both her parents. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over. Just when she thought they couldn't do more for her, they did. It was overwhelming. Sean and Kineta both rubbed her back, laughing as they all embraced one another.

"I love you both so much," Elizabet wept. She told them she loved so often she was sure it annoyed them, but after being unable to for so long she wanted to say it every chance she got.

"We love you too," Sean assured her.

"That we do," Kineta agreed.

"What are you doing for Gabe?" Elizabet asked. Having two children marrying at the same time must put stress on her parents, even if they were eager for grandchildren.

"We've already taken care of Gabe," Sean answered. "He's getting a cottage near the sea."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm afraid I've started this just before becoming insanely busy. There will be more gaps between chapters than you're used to.**

Alex: Elizabet has always been sweet :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Gabe is marrying Lorelei, whom you will get to meet soon :)

Aubrey: Yep. Everyone is old now.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat on his horse watching his family board the massive ship below. Lucy's luxury liner venture had been funded by the success of the company she ran alongside Caitlyn and Gabby, only this venture belonged solely to her. Lucy was by far the wealthiest unmarried, untitled woman in Araluen. He knew she was grooming Robin to manage her fleet specifically. Not just the passenger liners, but also cargo vessels and she wanted Robin to manage her affairs abroad. Robin would have a permanent home on the seas and go out on endless adventures one after another until she took an apprentice of her own years from now.

Uncle Ace and Aunt Kelly were already aboard greeting the ship's captain. Halle and Horace III stood with them, eagerly shifting from foot to foot wanting to explore the new liner. Robin was down there somewhere tucked away. She came to the docks so early she had breakfast with the crew. Aunt Rosalina stood at the aft waiting to wave at the sendoff with Iris. Frey was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding from his wife before she discovered Lily in the crow's nest with a deckhand. Grandpa Horace and Grandmother Cassandra leaned against the railing with Kane, and Gabby. Reese didn't see Anne anywhere, but she didn't really like crowds. She'd probably already been tucked away in their cabin or with Robin.

Jin stood in line to board, quietly whispering to Empress Sun and a young Nihon-Jan warrior next to her. He must be Sun's bodyguard or something. His uniform resembled those of men lined up on the elaborate dragon ship preparing to sail a little further down the docks. Empress Sun must be attracted to the new liner, but most of her entourage would follow on their own vessel. He also caught sight of Lady Julia holding Maggie's hand, walking with Will and Alyss. Their presence meant Daniel was somewhere on the ship. Reese wondered if Rangers had been enlisted to help with security for this trip, or if the Treaties were using it as an excuse to visit Carissa together. He didn't see Quinlan, but that didn't mean he wasn't somewhere on the ship. There was no doubt in his mind Jin had sought out Sun to be hired as a translator. Jin wanted to visit her parents, currently staying at their Hibernian home so they could spend time with their grandchildren there.

"You look like we're going to a funeral instead of a wedding," William teased. Reese turned to his parents. He didn't stick out as much from his family as Jin did hers, but he still wasn't like them. His father looked too much like an idealistic royal and his mother too foreign. He was nothing like either of them.

"I thought you'd like traveling with us," Anamaria added when she noticed Reese's lack of excitement. "You want to stay home?"

Reese shook his head. If he stayed behind he'd have to act as the steward of Araluen in their absence. They'd already promised Sir Reginald that responsibility, a close advisor of his father's. Reese's parents would return home directly after the weddings via wolfship while the others took their time. His grandparents had a holiday planned with several from their own generation in Dun Kilty while Uncle Ace and Gabby had plans to travel to Roscrea's Academy to work with Caitlyn on a couple of her projects. Kane would go with them while Aunt Kelly took the opportunity to visit old friends in her native home. Hibernia and Araluen's friendship went so deep several outsiders assumed there had been an advantageous marriage at some point. Any marriage to a royal had its perks, but Uncle Ace's and Queen Scout's choice of spouses didn't exactly seal national allegiance. Their partnership when deeper, connected in several aspects but all driven by the actions of a woman Reese never met.

"Are you already dreading being entertained by Hazen?" William guessed. Reese didn't have to answer. His father sighed. "I really wish you two could get along. His parents aren't just allies, Reese. They're personal friends."

"I'm sorry, Dad. He's just such a…a…"

"Prince?" Anamaria finished for him. Again, Reese didn't have to answer. "So you are."

"Not like him," Reese mumbled. "Not really."

Reese knew he'd hurt his parents, so he broke away from them and boarded the ship ahead of the pomp and circumstance. A steward showed him to his cabin. His parents would stay in the grandest one available, near the captain's quarters. With his entire family and Empress Sun aboard, he'd known he wouldn't be placed anywhere near them. His cabin was small, just enough space for a bed, nightstand, and trunk.

Reese stayed there out of sight until the ship began rocking, letting him know they'd set sail. He wandered the liner until the familiar stern voice of his father called out his name. Reese mentally cursed for not keeping a better eye out. William sat on a comfortable chair tucked in the corner across from a tavern area. There were six chairs total surrounding a small, decorative fire pit. Grandpa Horace and Uncle Frey were there too, all three holding mugs of ale while Kane sat opposite drinking nothing. Reese knew Kane wasn't opposed to alcohol, but refrained because Gabby didn't like the smell. Reese was old enough to know how quickly alcohol could destroy marriages. He wondered if Kane respected Gabby's wishes to keep her around or to keep her happy. He knew Kane occasionally had drinks with his father at special events, and Gabby never said anything about them. At least she didn't say anything in front of others.

"Yes, Dad?" Reese asked.

"Are you off to meet someone?"

Reese shook his head. "I'm just looking around the ship."

"Join us."

The invitation sounded more like an order, so Reese took the chair next to his grandfather. He was of age to get a drink if he wanted, but in all honesty he didn't want to. The taste didn't suit him, another difference between him and his parents. They were good people but it was no secret his father liked ale and his mother liked wine. They often had a glass or two every night at dinner. Reese drank about as often as Kane, always more out of social obligation than desire.

"We've all been talking about you," his dad told him. Reese swallowed hard.

"Make it quick, William. He's going to worry if you don't," Grandpa Horace advised. William nodded, making Reese even more nervous.

"You're relieved from your crown during this trip," he finally said. Reese blinked several times. "Other than the actual weddings, none of us will hold you to any expectations associated with your title."

Grandpa Horace spoke up again. "All I ask, as your grandfather, is that you ride up with us, take part in the welcoming, and the dinners the night before each ceremony. You can choose not to, of course. We'll only hold you to the wedding days, but I ask you wear your crown and participate in those activities too. We don't want to give any of our allies the impression you are rebelling."

"Which you are, just not for any of the reasons they'll gossip about," Uncle Frey said truthfully between long gulps. So blunt, as always. Reese looked to his father, uncle, grandfather, and Kane. Kane stepped up as his godfather shortly after his adoption. When William and Anamaria had to leave him behind on their travels, he was put into the care of Kane and Gabby just as often as his grandparents, aunts, and uncles. When Reese came of age to travel with his father it was Kane who made sure he didn't get into too much trouble behind William's back. This entire notion sounded like something Kane would come up with. His father and grandfather believed in a sense of duty to their country, and Frey believed everyone should take life as it came. Kane, however, understood how suffocated Reese felt in the castle. Perhaps this was all something everyone raised in an adopted family went through. Reese wondered if Elizabet or Jin ever felt the way he did.

"I'll go to the welcoming and dinners," Reese agreed. He wasn't sure how to get out of those gracefully anyway. His family all sighed with relief.

"Well, because you're excused from your duties as of now you don't have to go to the Captain's dinner for all of us," Frey theatrically groaned with a wink. Reese laughed. Frey hated formal dinners as much as he did, but the chefs aboard Lucy's ships were handpicked by Jenny. The dinner was sure to be elaborate and complete with an array of options for drinking, Frey's favorite pastime.

With Frey's cue, Reese's family headed back towards their rooms to collect their wives. Reese turned to Kane.

"Thanks," he said, not having to specify what the thanks was for. Kane nodded.

"Reese, it wasn't very long ago Hibernia came under a king who didn't want to be one. He viewed the post as vain and too much responsibility, but he took it because everyone else up for the job would abuse the position."

"King Sean," Reese replied. "I know. Is this going to be a lecture to convince me I want Dad's crown?"

Kane shook his head. "I'm not going to lecture you, Reese. You know that."

Reese did know that. Kane always found other ways to get his message across, whether through a hearty discussion or some quiet life lesson. It was a characteristic Russ, Holt, Robin, and even Anne complained about, but Reese appreciated. He spent his life being lectured by tutors and family members. Kane's quieter approach was welcome.

"I'm not like the others," Reese admitted. "I'm not going to be a good king. I'm not even interested in it."

"That's because you've grown up sheltered. Araluen has had more years of peace than any of our allies. You've heard of other wars, but other than defending the borders there have been no major attacks within Araluen since you were an infant."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, but you've been spoiled in being allowed to take your time growing up. You haven't had to defend Araluen, not really, so you don't see the importance of your position."

"I know my position is important."

"You feel the weight of it, but you don't see the point of it."

Reese sighed. Kane, as usual, was right. "I don't know what to do," he admitted. "The crown just doesn't fit me. It's too tight."

"I know," Kane assured him. "Still, I don't think you should give it up until you have a full understanding of it."

"You're saying Araluen should go to war to teach me a lesson?"

"No," Kane answered sharply. "I'm saying you need to explore your opportunities as the future king more before writing it off."

"How?"

Kane chuckled. "That's up to you, Reese. You should have plenty of time during this trip to make those decisions now that you're only on the hook for, what, four official appearances?"

Reese laughed. "Thanks, Kane. I owe you."

"Just consider it my service to the crown," Kane teased him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: At Raider's request, a fast chapter...because waiting around at airports is boring.**

Alex: Reese is fun :) Thanks for the compliment! When they adopted him I knew he wouldn't want the title that came with it.

Hammy: Quinlan is a small town in Texas. No, I don't nor have I ever lived there.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Reese will have a lot of figuring out to do in this story. He doesn't want the crown, but the next in line isn't ready to step up either. Julia and Maggie being in Araluen will be explained later.

Raider: Yeah...I decided to jump the gun on Leap Day and I blame this entire thing on YOU. Donald Trump...ugh. Politics are giving me a headache. Americans 18 and over...GO VOTE if your state hasn't had your primary yet. Yes, the primaries are just as important as the general election. If you aren't registered, do that ASAP! Oh, Hazen's not as bad as Reese makes him out to be. Those two just don't get along...and trust me, they are far from angels...except maybe Anne. Maybe...but after all the hell Russ, Holt, and Robin put their parents through they deserve an angel. I picked out the characters based on whose story I could develop. I may start Themes again...but not right now. Goodness New Zealand has made you punny. The names really don't come from any one place...I just pick them out when the character comes up. Several come from a baby name website...a lot of the Academy students got their names from there. Recently I've just been staring at the screen until one comes out. Did you realize your Chapter 4 review was so long I had to log into Fanfiction to read all of it? Again...HERE!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet rode down to the docks with Gabe excitedly. Guests poured in from around the world for her wedding. Some would stay through Gabe's wedding while others had to rush back to their posts. The Araluen luxury liner and Nihon-Ja dragon ship appeared on the shoreline two days ahead of schedule. They'd planned a great feast to welcome all their foreign guests at once, but the ships came on the same day as the graduation of several apprentices in the castle. Everyone else was tied up there, making speeches and celebrating the apprentices' new positions. Elizabet and Gabe, however, were dismissed to welcome their wedding guests.

"Do you think we could push up the welcoming feast?" Gabe asks as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"No," Elizabet answered. She dismounted and handed her reins to Carter, Tucker and Caitlyn's son. His family had joined them the day before, and one-year-old Lina managed to catch a cold during their journey. She demanded her parents' attention, leaving little for her twelve-year-old brother. Carter gladly moved in with Elizabet's soon-to-be stepbrother/son and the boys created nothing but mischief together. Soon Horace III would join them, and perhaps Warden and Carissa's son Max. Neil wanted to spend extra time alone with Noah before their wedding, so Elizabet recruited Carter to welcome their newly arrived guests. Carter tied the reins to a post eagerly, glad to be of use.

"It'd be too much trouble?" Gabe asked.

"Yes," Elizabet replied. "The cooks would kill us. I'm sure they've got everything they need to do scheduled to the minute. I don't want to anger them."

"Well, I set my date first, sister," Gabe teased her. Elizabet laughed, playfully shoving his arm.

"More like Lorelei set the date first."

"True."

Gabe had grown into a strong young prince. Despite issues breathing when he was younger (which still flared up from time to time), he'd trained to become a master horseman. Caitlyn was able to take the herbs a healer prescribed to help him breathe and turn them into tablets to be dissolved in hot water. He carried them with him everywhere and several in his circle knew just how to prepare them if his lungs ever closed. He served as an archer rather than a knight and handled negotiations with ease.

"Thus the chaos begins," Gabe whispered as the gangway was secured to the dock. Elizabet can't help beaming as her heart flutters with excitement. She elbowed her brother, teasing him as she did when they were children.

"Do you think Mama and Daddy are upset to be losing both of us at the same time?" she asked after Carter took off towards the gangway.

"They aren't really losing us," Gabe pointed out. "We'll all still be under the same roof."

"I'm not sure that logic applies when the roof is that of a castle."

Gabe laughed. "I think they want grandchildren so badly they're happy we're both taking the leap so close together."

He had a point. Everyone else in their parents' generation were enjoying their children's children, spoiling and playing with them every chance they got. Sean and Kineta often acted as grandparents to Hazen and Mara, sometimes Carter and Lina if they were around, but they still wanted their own.

The siblings greeted the Araluens and Empress Sun one by one. Several sailors and fishermen stopped to watch the fanfare. The entire group acted more like family and friends reuniting than royals greeting one another. Elizabet let Carter take her horse to join a race Gabe challenged everyone to. Elizabet joined Kane and Gabby on foot behind the others. After one rough dismount too many, Kane's back no longer allowed him the ability to withstand the constant motion of riding horseback. He could probably handle a carriage, which Elizabet offered to hire, but Gabby was eager to have land under her and wanted to walk. Kane kept his arm around his wife's waist while Elizabet let her hold her arm as she led the way to the castle, chatting animatedly about Neil and Noah…and Lorelei, whom they hadn't met yet.

"I'm really glad you could come," Elizabet told them. "Both of you."

"We wouldn't miss it, Elizabet," Gabby assured her. "Russ and Holt both regret they couldn't join us."

"It's alright."

Anne had opted to ride ahead with Robin, giving them what was sure to be their only moment in private together.

Elizabet swallowed nervously. "Um…I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ask us what?" Kane encouraged her when she didn't continue. Elizabet took a deep breath.

"It's just…we're starting a marriage with a child."

Kane nodded his understanding. Gabby squeezed her arm as they walked.

"Like we did," Gabby said for her.

"You remember our circumstances were different, right?" Kane asked.

"I know," Elizabet assured him. "It's just…Noah's a lot better but he's still upset about his family. He still talks about going back to Claymound as soon as he's of age and revitalizing their farm."

"He can if he wants," Kane said. "I mean, Neil owns it right? Surely you won't block him from going."

"Of course not," Elizabet said quickly. "It's just…it's like he's so focused on going back he doesn't appreciate where he is. He likes me, he says he's happy his brother is marrying me, he's getting an education for the first time in his life…and he's trying to go back to where he was."

"Just give him time," Gabby told her. "He has to make his own way, same as all of us. I promise he appreciates you and everything you've done for him."

Elizabet still felt uneasy, but they were right. She needed to stop worrying too much about Noah. He was half-grown already and would find his own way through life. She just needed to support him, as her parents had supported her when she was younger.

"Four more days," Gabby changed the subject. Elizabet grinned widely though she couldn't see. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than Gabe," Elizabet answered.

"Your parents must be wrecks to lose both of you so close together," Kane said. Elizabet wondered if Russ, Holt, or Robin had prospects. No one mentioned any in letters, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Elizabet got to see them so little she'd be lucky if she even had a name prior to a wedding invitation.

"Gabe thinks they're just ready for grandchildren."

"You don't have to start on those right away," Kane quickly warned her. "You've already got one coming in by default."

Elizabet shared a laugh with Gabby. Kane had been a father for so long he never turned that part of his mind off anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Why is it fashionable shoes are so uncomfortable? Even my new wellies feel weird.**

Audrey: Ah rehearsals...such a blessing and a curse. You know, I have been surviving with online TV for 6 years and my family still stares at me when I remind them I don't have cable or satellite...and then continue staring when I point out it's an unjustifiable expense? They are seriously addicted.

Hammy: Yes, so many. Whittling down who would be the focus took some work...a lot of work...

Raider: Go check Hammy's review of Chapter 5. You got a shout out.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yes, you will see Russ and Holt...later. I'm not sure I'll do Themes anytime soon, but we all know how well my plans when it comes to writing work out. I'll make sure that's on the list if I do.

Alex: I looked up orchestra festival and got a long list of them. Thanks for the compliment!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin had been to Roscrea enough times to know the layout of the city. She easily diverted from the crowd of people who rushed to greet the visiting royalty. The Araluens were common enough visitors everyone in both capitols had seen the visiting royalty more than once before, but Empress Sun's display drew people to every window and balcony. Anne wore ribbon around her eyes, but the closeness of so many people would still frighten her. Robin looped around the city to a different gate opposite of the port and entered the castle through a door usually meant for those seeking an audience with royalty…which technically, Robin was. Anne held her arm and kept pace, though she didn't say a word.

Robin had to show five people her ring with the seal of her aunt's company before they were finally brought to Mason and Scout in a banquet hall. Obviously they were post-ceremony. Uniformed teenagers exchanged congratulations with one another and family members as they waited in line for a buffet. Scout hugged Robin tightly before turning to Anne.

"Is Mara here?" Anne asked the moment she realized who Scout was.

"No," Scout told her gently. "She's at another event with Jasmine. Do you remember her? They're at a birthday party for one of our baron's daughters."

Though Anne's eyes were covered Robin could see her little sister was disappointed. She rubbed Anne's shoulders, trying to think of something that would comfort her. Luckily, Scout was one step ahead.

"If your parents approve, we've already got Mara's room set up so you can stay with her while you're here."

"Will the others be there?" Anne whispered, almost as though she was frightened of what the answer may be. They didn't have to ask who the 'others' were. Anne had met Mara a couple of times since her adoption and considered her a friend. Jasmine, Halle, Iris, Lily, and Maggie…those got too loud for her. Anne liked spending time with Lily, and Maggie was good at leading her without running her into corners, but Mara was the girl Anne bonded closest with. It was a shame the two weren't in the same country.

"No," Mason assured her. "At least, not most of the time. The night before each wedding there will be a big sleepover party for all of you. All the girls will be there those nights, but the rest are just for you and Mara."

Robin looked to Mason while Scout went into the details of what they had planned for Anne and Mara.

"Do my parents know?" Robin asked. They'd been worried about Anne the entire voyage, as they usually did. She'd worried too. Anne still wasn't independent enough to be completely safe traveling. Staying with Mara would mean she'd always have eyes on her and friendly helpers nearby. Robin had planned on being on hand for Anne should she need an escape from her squealing peers, assuming all the girls would stay together as they usually did.

Mason shook his head. "It was Mara's idea. She came to our bed a couple of nights ago asking if the fleet of girls could go with Jasmine for this trip while just Anne stayed with her. We talked it over with Warden and Carissa. Max has already temporarily moved in with Hazen so the girls will have run of the flat. The only thing we couldn't work around was the night before each wedding. Carissa is needed to prepare the brides and Warden's heading up security at each. They can't be on the hook for the girls and be expected to do their jobs the next day."

Robin nodded. She leaned next to Anne, stroking her little sister's hair. "Does that sound good to you, Anne?"

Anne beamed. She nodded her head vigorously, latching herself onto Robin's skirt as she did when she became too excited or nervous.

"Great," Scout laughed. "As soon as your parents arrive we'll let them know the plan."

Robin mouthed a silent thanks to the royal couple. Mason and Scout both shrugged.

"In the meantime, how about some chocolate cake?" Mason said as desserts were brought out. Anne giggled. "Would you like to come help me taste which is best?"

Anne easily went to Mason. She didn't have her cane, something Gabby would surely scold Robin for if she ever found out. Mason guided her with his hand on her back to where maids were slicing up a wide selection. Robin averted her eyes from Scout's after realizing the Hibernian queen was staring at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Your hair is…different."

Robin reached up to toy with the ends of her hair. "Uh…yeah. I cut it."

"I can tell. It's very…"

Robin held her breath as Scout paused.

"Fashionable."

Robin laughed nervously. "Fashionable…is that good?"

Scout nodded, letting her have a slight grin. "I like it. I've been trying to talk Caitlyn into doing something similar with hers."

Robin grinned again. "She should."

Scout surveyed the party and then slipped her arm around Robin's shoulders. She guided her away from eavesdroppers and dropped her voice down to a whisper. "Tell me, how much is Reese dreading spending time with Hazen?"

Robin bit her lip. Scout sighed.

"That much, huh?"

"They just don't have a lot in common," Robin pointed out. "I don't think any of the boys get on so well as the girls, to be honest with you."

"We all know that's true, but still. I wish they'd both make a little more effort."

"You and Queen Anamaria both."

Scout sighed. She put her smile back on, the one she perfected since becoming queen. "Did Lucy send you here on business?"

Robin nodded. "I'll need to speak to Caitlyn and Mum together at some point."

"I'm sure that can be easily arranged. Carissa will want to talk to you about taking a shift with the girls, I'm sure. We all agreed to take them in turns. Mara and Anne will be alright on their own with the usual supervision from our staff, but the others…"

"Put me down for two nights," Robin laughed. She knew the young girls looked up to her. They'd listen to her better than their mothers, and to be honest she enjoyed them. Perhaps Anne would consent to spending those two nights with them if she volunteered to head the madness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Going to be so incredibly busy the next couple of weeks...I'll post as I can. There is going to be a lot of traveling with limited wifi, but some of you may remember that when I travel I end up writing a lot of material :)**

Alex: Thanks :) Orchestra festivals can be a lot of fun. Hope you saw some good stuff :)

Aubrey: Cable is on its way out, but first they need to lay the lines for internet on a mass scale before they do away with it completely. For example, I live in the middle of nowhere and rely on expensive satellite internet that comes with a 10 gig allowance. When I lived in the city, I paid $60 less per month for unlimited high speed. I don't have Netflix, though it is tempting with Fuller House up...someone watch that and tell me if it's any good.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Right now the families are being established, so you'll get a lot of sweet kid moments until action picks up :)

Raider: Glad you got it :) Enjoy your last days abroad! Yes, some just have that parental instinct.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese successfully avoided Hazen for three hours and sixteen minutes upon arriving in Roscrea. Now, he was trapped. Reese looked to Robin across the room, silently pleading for her help in desperation for relief but she continuously, purposefully ignored him. Reese clung to the fact that, once the welcoming was over, he could duck all royal duties until the official welcoming of all guests in two days. Hazen would dutifully appear each and every time it was expected of him. Reese simply had to walk to the opposite side of the castle and be clear of the perfect prince.

"Have you started hearing cases yet?" Hazen asked with the excitement of a boy during the Harvest Festival. No, they were in Hibernia. Hibernians celebrated Samhain.

Reese tilted his head back so his sip of mead would become a gulp. He didn't make a habit of drinking, but he'd hoped the mug would help deter the upstanding Hibernian heir. Hazen looked forward to ascending the way apprentices looked forward to graduation day. Reese wanted to put off his ascending as long as possible. He gave one more desperate glance to Robin, wanting her to come save him. Again she refused. She leaned down to whisper something in her little sister's ear that made Anne grin. Reese glanced again to the six little girls playing together beyond the Araluen O'Carrick sisters. Iris, Mara, Halle, Maggie, Jasmine, and Lily should be including her. The girls didn't maliciously exclude Anne from their games, but they didn't exactly go out of their way to include her either. Mara would be the most likely to notice Anne's separation and reach out to include her. Because the girls were chasing one another, it was quite likely Mara had already reached out and Anne turned her down. Anne latched onto Robin any time she was around. She adored her older sister in a way that made Reese wish he had a younger sibling.

Horace III had awkwardly joined Carter (Tucker and Caitlyn's oldest), Max (Warden and Carissa's oldest), and the brother of Elizabet's fiancé, Noah. Horace III had no Araluen peers when the younger boys split off. Carter and Max were both quick to include him, but by this time next year Max would have an apprenticeship and was already separating himself from the younger crowd. Carter and Horace III would be perfectly fine going off on their own boyhood adventures, but now Noah was in the mix. Luckily Carter's family was based at the Academy while Noah's would forever be based at the castle. It evened out the social pecking order when Horace III jumped into the mix.

Reese once had Russ and Holt to fall back on, but now those two were settled into their own careers Reese was stuck with Hazen.

"Did you hear me?" Hazen asked. Reese swallowed his drink. Hazen wasn't near as dense as he sometimes appeared to be. Mason and Scout had raised him too well for that. They'd raised him to be a good leader, and good leaders knew how to steer uninterested conversation partners. Reese's parents had given him the same lessons, only he was quicker to end painful conversations than try to steer them. Before Reese could formulate an answer that would throw Hazen's guard off, Jin appeared at his side.

"Prince Hazen," she greeted him with a Nihon-Ja style bow. Reese had to take another drink to hide his smirk. Jin knew perfectly well how to perform the curtsies used in both Hibernian and Araluen courts. She also knew curtsying to either of them was ridiculous. To Reese, she was a close personal friend. To Hazen, she was family.

And then Hazen took his crown a notch further. He began speaking to Jin in rapid Nihon-Ja. Reese learned Nihon-Ja through tutors, a course at the Academy, and seeking out partners to practice with any time he could. Hazen learned it as a second language from birth. Reese could follow the conversation but had little hope of adding to it. Though the pretentiousness of the whole ordeal was clear, Reese recognized a favor when he saw one. He nodded a private thanks to Jin and escaped under the pretense of needing a refill.

"You'll regret it if you have much more. Our stuff is stronger than what you have in Araluen," a new voice said behind him. Reese finished pouring his drink and turned to face Gabe. Gabe wasn't much older than him, just about six years his senior. Reese had looked up to him as a child. Gabe had been to Reese what Hazen was to Horace III, a distant figure to look up to on the other side of the sea. Only, Reese and Hazen would one day ascend to be kings. Horace III had six people ahead of him, Gabe three. Once Elizabet and her fiancé welcomed children of their own Gabe would be pushed even further down the line.

"I need it if I'm to speak to Hazen again tonight," Reese whispered. Gabe smirked and poured his own drink. The two leaned against a railing to sip their meads while taking in the rest of the party.

"Hazen's not that bad once he steps away from his crown," Gabe said after several moments of silence. "It's just a heavier crown than the rest of us have. He's got more pressure to wear it well." Gabe jabbed Reese with his elbow. "You've got a similar weight."

"Don't remind me," Reese groaned. "I never asked to be a crown heir. I was adopted into it."

"It can't be all that bad."

"Do you want it?"

Gabe shook his head. "Not on your life."

Reese chuckled as he took another drink. "How is it the only natural child of a king and queen dodged crown heir status?"

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I did."

Reese and Gabe chuckled together. Reese began to change the conversation, but Gabe noticeably brightened up. He became entranced by something across the room, prompting Reese to follow his gaze. Lorelei, Gabe's soon to be wife, laughed about something Kineta had said. The two stood with Scout, Caitlyn, Anamaria, Kelly, and Cassandra.

"You really like her, don't you?" Reese asked. Gabe nodded without turned away from Lorelei.

"Everyone should have a chance to be this happy," Gabe replied. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll find a girl who makes you want to be king."

Reese groaned and Gabe slapped his shoulder.

"Lorelei has a younger sister, you know."

"Are you trying to set me up?" Reese teased back. Gabe just laughed more. Reese sighed, looking back at Gabe's fiancée. She fit in so easily with the family, like she was meant to be part of their circle. Reese wished he fit in the way she did.

* * *

Elizabet sat on a chaise opposite of Kane and Gabby. She leaned forward so she could touch Gabby's arm while they spoke, letting her know where she was at. Even if the crowd was family, Elizabet never felt comfortable in large groups. She gladly retreated to a secluded spot by the fire with Kane and Gabby. Kane's back started hurting him about an hour ago, forcing him to sit. Gabby, as usual, stayed by his side.

"Stealing Elizabet away again?" Neil teased as he sat down next to her. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek. Elizabet blushed, averting her eyes from Kane so he couldn't tease her…too much. After those sick men killed her family, burnt her house, and then Uncle Calvin abandoned her at an orphanage it took her awhile to trust men again. She warmed up to Sean after her adoption and trusted only him for months on end. She ultimately warmed up to Warden, who was a natural with frightened children, and Kane, who she had no choice but to trust years ago in Nihon-Ja. She now realized just how much her father, Warden, and Kane did for her though none of them really meant to. They'd just been focused on calming a frightened little girl back then. They hadn't meant to show her it was okay to trust men again, but they did and because of that she was able to open herself to Neil. She could never repay them for such a gift, so instead she playfully endured their teasing.

"Neil?" Gabby asked, turning her head towards his voice.

"How are you able to do that?" Neil asked. Elizabet laughed. One of her favorite things about Neil was his acceptance of those different than him. He accepted her title without a second thought, and then he accepted Gabby's blindness. Elizabet rested her head on his shoulder, smiling to Kane while Gabby gave her spiel about being able to recognize voices because she couldn't see faces. He smiled back and winked at her. Elizabet laughed. Kane and Gabby's blessing meant almost as much to her as her parents'.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So incredibly tired...but determined to keep updates coming.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Gabe will take on a bigger part later in the story, and a lot of your curiosities will be addressed. I don't travel until Saturday, but I am literally working up until right before I go and then a coworker is picking me up when I get back so I can go straight back to work. It's a logistical nightmare, but I think it will be soooo worth it.

Alex: Relatable was correct :) Glad you like Reese!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The next day, Elizabet sat in a comfortable chair with Anne perched in front of her. She'd coaxed the girl into removing her blindfold by playing with her hair. Anne sat smiling as Elizabet wove the strands into a complex pattern, chatting away about a time Robin took her to listen to a puppet show. Alicia flitted around Elizabet's bridesmaids, Courier Sarah-Beth and Lady Pamela, making sure their dresses for the wedding were perfect. Gabby had work to do with Caitlyn while Kane volunteered to accompany Robin to the docks for her work. Though Robin traveled independently now, he still felt nervous about letting her go anywhere alone.

Her family's schedules left Anne in need of someone to spend her day with. The other little girls were somewhere in the castle on a scavenger hunt orchestrated by Carissa, far away from wedding preparation. Elizabet gladly took on Anne as her sidekick.

"Your Grace, what do you think?" Alicia prompted her. Elizabet sighed. The only one opposed to Anne's being there was Alicia. Alicia wanted Elizabet to stress about her wedding as much as she did, while Elizabet felt perfectly confident everything that needed tending was being tended. Elizabet wanted to enjoy her last days as Elizabet O'Carrick surrounded by family and friends, not fussing over whether her bouquet had enough clover or if the chocolate cake had enough tiers. She especially wanted her constant companion to stop referring to her as 'Your Grace' among friends.

"It looks fine," Elizabet answered with just a glance.

"You're sure we don't need an extra button on the back?" Sarah-Beth snickered. Elizabet tossed a glare at her. She and Pamela both giggled while Alicia became visibly flustered.

"Your Grace," Alicia began, but she was interrupted by Julia marching in through a side door.

"Your Grace," Julia cut Alicia off. "I'm here to make sure everyone is decent. More guests have arrived."

Elizabet turned her glare to Julia, but it didn't last long. Uncle Calvin and Aunt Tammy followed in behind her. Elizabet leapt to her feet and crossed over to them, leaving Anne perched on the floor in front of the chair. Anne's brow furrowed and her hands flattened over the chair's cushion. Julia knelt next to her, taking her arm and guiding her up as she whispered what was happening. Anne latched onto Julia's skirts. New people always brought out her shyness.

"You made it!" Elizabet exclaimed, throwing her eyes around Tammy. Tammy laughed, locking her arms around her niece.

"We wouldn't miss it," Tammy assured her. Elizabet kept her arm around Tammy in a side hug as she nodded to her uncle. She'd tried to keep a civil relationship with him over the years, but hadn't been able to bring herself to hug him since he made a scene at her sixteenth birthday. That seemed like a lifetime ago, but it still etched in her memory.

"Elizabet," Calvin greeted her.

"Lady Alicia," Pamela prompted. "Would you bring up lunch for all of us?"

Elizabet could almost see the daggers flying at Pamela from Alicia's eyes. She waved Alicia away, nodding for her to obey the request. It wasn't considered appropriate for someone in service to a female member of the royal family to take orders from anyone but those above that member in rank, meaning aside from Elizabet Alicia need only take orders from Scout and Kineta…perhaps one day Hazen's wife and Mara. Pamela fit into the royal line somewhere in the mid-thirties. Elizabet met her at the Academy and then they reunited when Pamela took a post at Roscrea helping Kineta manage fundraisers and the Ward.

"Who is this?" Tammy asked, smiling to Anne. She frowned and glanced to Elizabet with a raised eyebrow when Julia began helping retie the blindfold.

"This is Anne," Elizabet said, leading her aunt over to the little girl. She took Anne's hand, gave it a squeeze, and then connected it to Tammy's palm. Anne whimpered slightly. She tried to retreat into Julia, but Julia gave her no sanctuary. Elizabet knelt next to Anne, keeping her hand on her back so she'd know she wasn't alone. "Anne this is Tammy, my aunt. She could braid your hair if you like."

"When does Mummy come back?" Anne whispered.

"Later," Julia answered softly. "She's with Caitlyn working on some things. Daddy and Robin will likely be back first."

"Robin," Tammy repeated, looking over to Elizabet. "This is Kane and Gabby's child?"

Elizabet nodded. Unfortunately, Calvin figured out Anne's origins and couldn't resist calling her on it.

"Such a pretty hair color you have, Anne," he mumbled. Tammy and Elizabet both shot him a look, as did Julia. He shrugged and collapsed on a bench.

"I want Daddy," Anne whined. Elizabet could see her uncle's comment cut her to the core. She sighed, pulling Anne into her arms. She looked to Julia for help. Of everyone in Roscrea, she trusted Julia and Warden to help with Calvin most. They'd spent enough time escorting her to and from Claymound to know how to handle his antics.

Julia swept in the moment she was prompted. "Anne, why don't you come with me? We'll go for a ride on the beach. Does that sound like fun?"

Whether or not Anne was up for a ride didn't matter. Anne wanted away from strangers, and joining Julia would get her that. Julia rested her hand on Anne's shoulder and led the poor girl out of the room. Elizabet waited until they were gone to turn a glare on her uncle.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

We're not doing this," Tammy ordered. She turned to Elizabet, smiling all over again. "We're both happy for you, sweetheart."

Elizabet tried to force a smile, but the doors opened again. This time her parents joined them, flanked by Daniel. Elizabet mouthed her thanks to the Araluen Ranger Commandant that had served as their Liaison throughout her childhood. He and Julia must have split up when her biological family arrived. He simply nodded back, confirming her suspicions.

"Welcome back to Roscrea," her mother said diplomatically. "Would you join us for lunch?"

"We…" Calvin trailed, but Sean cut him off.

"We insist," her father said. His tone made the order clear. Calvin looked back to Elizabet. She turned her eyes to the floor. Tammy took Calvin's arm and tugged him towards Sean and Kineta. Elizabet shut her eyes as the door closed behind them. Why must Calvin be so hateful to the people who took her as their own?

She opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Elizabet found herself face-to-face with Ranger Daniel.

"Easy," he whispered to her. "The next few days are about you, Elizabet. Not them."

"I just want to have one day they aren't trying to undercut my family here," Elizabet sighed. "Well, not they. Just him."

Daniel nodded. He tilted his head to where Pamela and Sarah-Beth huddled together. "Go have fun," he whispered to her. "Quickly, before your lady-in-waiting comes back."

For a moment, Elizabet considered how rude it'd be for them to disappear after sending Alicia for lunch. Then she thought of how effectively Alicia had been ruining her mood for weeks, stressing over minor wedding details Elizabet really wasn't concerned about. She motioned for her bridesmaids to follow her and together they disappeared through a side door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: "Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing." -Helen Keller**

Hammy: Yeah, that's in the Themes...Chapter 109 if you haven't already hunted it down. Glad you're enjoying them!

Alex: Thanks!

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yes, you remember correct. Nope...Anne and Elizabet are similar but not in such a way I meant for it to be. They're both shy and don't like strangers...but that can be said for a lot of kids. Glad you like the story :) This week is doing me in.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Dad?" Robin asked, stopping abruptly as they followed the market path along the beach.

"What?" Kane asked, turning to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Anne's on a horse with Julia," Robin answered, pointing down the beach. Sure enough Julia rode her sleek Battalion-issued horse with Anne nestled in front of her.

"I thought Elizabet had her today," Kane said, taking a step towards the railing of the market path. They'd have to take stairs to get to her, something Kane wasn't exactly fast at on his bad days. He took Robin's package from her and added it to his own load. "Go. I'll catch up."

Robin nodded. She darted towards the steps, zigging her way through the crowd of mostly men towards the open sand. Her calf-length dress had just one layer in its skirt, and it was cut to give her as much freedom as possible. Robin didn't have to lift it as she bolted for her little sister.

"Julia!" she called out though she knew Anne would hear her first. "Julia, stop!"

Luckily, Julia had been keeping a comfortable pace Robin could meet at a sprint. Julia turned her horse around and trotted to close the gap. Robin came to a stop and put her hand on Anne's ankle.

"What's going on?" she asked. "We though…"

Robin had wanted to say something about Anne going with Elizabet for bridesmaid fittings, but Anne all but jumped down into her arms. Robin caught her little sister and squeezed her tight. She looked up to Julia for an explanation.

"Elizabet's family from Claymound arrived," Julia said as she dismounted. "We thought a horseback ride on the beach would be more fun."

Claymound family. Calvin and Tammy. Robin knew exactly which of those two would upset her little sister. While Robin stroked her hair Julia mouthed the word 'adoption'. Robin sighed. One day Anne would learn that adoption within their family, especially their immediate family, was nothing to be ashamed of, but not today. Robin hugged her sister tight while Julia walked past them to meet Kane up the beach so she could explain what had happened in length.

Robin realized her sister had begun crying. She quickly slipped the ribbon off so she could cry freely and sat down on the sand with her. Robin rocked Anne gently, hoping to hush her before their father could get to them.

"Robin, I want to stay with you," Anne whined. Robin stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised. "You can stay with me."

"I want Daddy and Mummy too. Will you take me to them?"

"Daddy's talking to Julia. He'll be here soon."

"Is Mummy with him?"

Usually, Robin would take that opportunity to have Anne listen carefully for their mother's voice and use her nose to find her scent. This, however, wasn't the time for lessons.

"No. She's at the castle," Robin answered. "With Caitlyn."

Robin realized Anne's eyes were darting around in a squint, obviously searching for something. She sighed and put her hand over her little sister's face.

"You'll get a headache," she reminded her. She helped Anne tie the blindfold back on and took her hands. Robin pressed Anne's palms to her cheeks. She held still while Anne, a bit roughly outlined her features with her fingertips. Once satisfied Anne went back into Robin's arms, tightening her grip around her torso she could barely breathe. "Alright Anne, Dad's coming," Robin whispered as Kane and Julia joined them. Anne kept her arms tightly around Robin until Kane put his hand on her back. She went to him immediately, burying her face into his chest while he quietly stroked her hair.

"I'd best get going," Julia muttered to excuse herself.

Robin sighed as she watched her father with her little sister. There was no way Anne would go to a sleepover now, not even with just Mara.

* * *

Two days passed and the welcoming feast arrived. More guests had arrived and the Hibernian royals were eager to get everyone in the same room. Warden became all serious, enlisting his brother-in-law Ranger Daniel to assist in setting up safety precautions. Having so many important people in one place called for all the backup they could manage. Personal guards of the titled guests were brought together to study a map marked with safe rooms available to them throughout the castle. Other guards were orchestrated into an elaborate watch rotation, making use of every one available. Warden and Daniel worked tirelessly to set up posts and rotations. Warden made his position clear, posting himself where he could be easily seen and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, almost daring evildoers to try something. Daniel, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Elizabet knew he was there though, watching from the shadows unseen.

They'd limited this evening to dinner and nothing more. Tonight would feature no dancing, no special speeches aside from Mason and Scout's welcome, and no formal trade discussions between allies. They'd simply eat and enjoy the evening among friends.

Elizabet busied herself with Noah making sure he was ready. He'd attended dinners before, but never one on this scale. Elizabet had enlisted Carter and Horace III to give Noah last minute advice. He'd be seated with the children his age, most of whom he knew. Eyes would be on the engaged couples and he'd only need to stay composed for the introduction. Mason and Scout had already gone with their children. Elizabet's parents stood near the door, waiting to be called in next. Gabe and Lorelei would go next, then Neil, Elizabet, and Noah.

"How many of these will we have to do?" Noah asked while Elizabet smoothed his collar.

"Enough," Elizabet answered honestly. "Who knows? Maybe one day you will enjoy them."

Noah made a face. Neil laughed, rubbing Elizabet's back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as she straightened up. "It's free food, your favorite kind."

Noah laughed. Laughing had been rare for the brothers since they lost their family. Elizabet was glad they were both smiling again. She'd told Neil about her parents' wedding gift shortly after they gave it, but Noah still didn't know. They planned to wait until it was finished and then they'd take him for a surprise holiday.

Elizabet looked over to her parents. They were watching her and the boys she'd soon call her family. Elizabet smiled to them. They were already grinning. Her father gave her a wink just as their names were called to enter the room. Lorelei took Gabe's arm and the two positioned themselves to go next. Lorelei smiled sweetly to Elizabet. Elizabet smiled back. She did enjoy Lorelei. She looked forward to having an ally in the castle against Alicia. Lorelei had already named the girl who would become her lady-in-waiting, but she gladly agreed to help Elizabet find a way to be rid of Alicia once both were back from their honeymoons.

Their names were called and the two went out. Neil kept his arm around Elizabet while Noah shyly fell next to his big brother. Elizabet reached behind her fiancé to ruffle his hair.

"Stop it," Noah muttered.

"Be nice," Neil ordered. Elizabet frowned. Neil planted a kiss on her forehead, just beneath the crown Scout gifted her on her sixteenth birthday. She'd promised to pass it to Mara when she turned sixteen, but Elizabet had been thinking about passing it on earlier. Neil would be coroneted shortly after and they'd have new crowns. Elizabet was perfectly entitled to continue wearing the one Scout gave her, especially at events Neil didn't also attend, but the crown she'd get at her wedding would almost be like another wedding bad. She was sure Scout's crown would lose its appeal once she had her own to match Neil's, and Mara was ready for it. Elizabet wondered if it would be her or Gabe's daughter who got the special heirloom next. If Caitlyn hadn't abdicated her position Little Lina would get it next, but since her mother gave up her line Carter and Lina were simply Carter and Lina.

"I'm sorry, Elizabet," Noah whispered with genuine remorse. Elizabet gave him a smile.

"I was nervous when I first started going to these things too," she assured him. Noah gave her a slight grin, but before he could reply their names were called.

"Her Grace Princess Elizabet O'Carrick and her betrothed, Neil Peterson."

The couple walked in with Noah between them. Elizabet gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze while their guests roared with applause. A servant familiar with Noah's lack of experience came forward to mercifully show him to his seat between Carter and Max. Elizabet and Neil took their places on Mason and Scout's left. Gabe and Lorelei sat to their right, marking the O'Carrick siblings as equal guests of honor. Their parents were seated at another table entirely in effort to keep gossip over favoritism at bay. The gossip had raged since Gabe's presentation. Elizabet was their only daughter, the gender traditionally doted upon, their oldest, and the one they 'handpicked' for their family. Gabe, however, was the youngest, the only son, their only surviving natural child, and he'd been ill as a child. Every now and then the gossips looped Scout in, whom some said stole the crown from her cousins' children. No one in the family took such gossip seriously. Elizabet and Gabe both supported Scout as their queen, and neither had desire to overtake her Besides, if they really wanted to dig up lineage it would be Hazen, Elizabet, and Russ vying for crown heir status.

For now Elizabet's focused settled on those seated in front of her. She couldn't help grinning as she cast a glance to each woman who had a hand in setting this welcome up. Surely it wasn't a coincidence that Reese and Hazen were seated directly next to one another. The two sat in front of Mason and Scout, neither of which would hesitate to kick each one under the table if Hazen tried to exert his princely charm or if Reese tried to evade the event. Elizabet smiled once more and then looked to the smaller table arranged for the young girls.

Iris, Mara, Halle, Maggie, Jasmine, Lily, and even Anne sat together giggling at a round table to the side. Servants doted on them most. Because of the formality of the event, all royals wore their crowns. The headdress Empress Sun donned balanced precariously on her tightly wound hear, but somehow it didn't fall. Elizabet glanced back at the little girls. Iris, Mara, Halle, and Lily all wore tiaras, Iris and Lily's being the most elaborate due to their fashionable mother. Maggie, Jasmine, and Anne obviously didn't care in the least bit. Elizabet sighed and turned to the boys, who weren't near as close as the girls. Max, Carter, Noah, and Horace III sat huddled at the end of a long table rather than getting their own single circular space. Only Horace III, the lone Araluen, wore a crown. Max, who aimed to follow in his father's footsteps, wore a page's uniform. He wasn't an official apprentice yet but he had his sights set on battle school, dreaming of becoming the knight Warden once aimed to be. Carter's parents successfully set his sights on academia. He'd likely grow up to work within his mother's company until he made some grand mark of his own. Then there was Noah, the boy who just learned to read and write in recent years. The four boys simply didn't fit as naturally as the girls did.

Elizabet then glanced over to Jin and Robin, who chatted enthusiastically with their parents. Those two were as opposite as Reese and Hazen, only they were able to get along. Elizabet wondered if Reese and Hazen would ever learn from those two. Reese might, as he fancied them both, but Hazen? He inherited Scout's stubbornness and Mason's patience.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally found some wifi while travelling :)**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha...have fun cheering :) Neither Scout nor Caitlyn were fans of their titles. Scout grew into hers. Caitlyn had no need to, so she just gave it up altogether.

AER: I miss Halt and Pauline too...perhaps Pauline's ideas will have to live on in the coming weddings...

HammyMC: Glad you found it :) I am enjoying it. I've tried to stop...3 times now? I go to other projects and seem to keep coming back to this one. This was supposed to be a trilogy...we're on #7. One day I hope to have this problem with something a publisher is interested in. That would actually be the opposite of a problem :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

As the welcoming feast came to an end, guests drifted to comfortable gathering places around the castle and back to their bedrooms for a good night's rest before wedding festivities really picked up. Scout settled on her balcony in a chaise with Mason. William and Anamaria had joined them, as had Tucker and Caitlyn, Daniel and Julia, Ace and Kelly, and Daniel and Julia. The only child among them was Little Lina, who slept soundly in a slump against her father. The couples settled underneath blankets in their places around the Hibernian royals' balcony.

"Elizabet and Gabe so close together," William sighed. "So sudden."

"Sean and Kineta are happy about it," Scout assured them. "It's not like the marriages are taking them far away, and they adore Neil and Lorelei."

"And Noah," Mason added. "He'll receive a title of some sort. He won't be a prince, but he'll get something."

"You're going to title him?" Ace asked. Mason and Scout both nodded.

"We were thinking earl," Scout explained. "Lord Noah Peterson, Earl of Davenshire."

"Claymound is in Davenshire fief," Mason went on. "We'll title and start training him between the two weddings. He's been eager to both find a place with us but stay connected to the home he grew up in.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," William smiled.

As they continued Anamaria brushed her hand against Scout's arm. Scout glanced to the Araluen queen and leaned towards her, realizing she was hoping for a private side conversation.

"Reese still no like Hazen. I hope to change that this trip."

Scout sighed, giving her a slide nod. "I agree they should get along, but how? We can't force them."

"They need be friends for political reason," Anamaria continued. "I worry we become like my home country if we no have strong ally, and Reese have no good friends with any other important family."

"He likes Robin," Scout pointed out. "The Araluen O'Carricks are becoming almost as prominent us thanks to Gabby."

"I mean royal family."

Scout nodded. "I want them to be friends too, Anamaria. Truly. But I don't see how we can force them. Hazen embraces his title fully while Reese pulls against his like a leash. If anything trying to force them will just make Reese pull even more."

Now it was Anamaria's time to sigh. "Why can Reese no take crown like Hazen?"

"I think I know the answer to that actually," Scout went on. "Hazen is taking on a crown that is new and exciting. He will be the first to begin a reign over a fully united Hibernia in centuries. Reese, however, is being put into a box with a longstanding history of tradition and expectation."

"My home country fail because no one make good friends," Anamaria whispered fearfully. "I no want Reese to make that mistake."

"He won't," Scout assured her. "He'll find his way."

"You no want to be queen at first. How you find your way?"

"Sean and Kineta pitched the title to me as an apprenticeship. I committed to five years with no obligation to go on afterwards. By then they had Elizabet and Gabe. I could have walked away without the country going into shambles, but I guess I found my fit."

Anamaria nodded, her forehead creased in seriousness. "I want Reese find his way soon."

Scout turned back to Mason and joined in explaining how the Hibernian Cavalry would do a presentation at Gabe's wedding. She wanted Reese to find his way soon too. Araluen needed a committed crown heir just as much as Hibernia, and Reese was too old to make an apprenticeship agreement the way she had. However, she knew how dangerous it would be to push him too hard. William and Anamaria had tried everything she'd try with Hazen if he had a similar attitude and none had worked thus far. She had no idea how to inspire Reese to commit to his title without tragedy or fear, so she kept quiet when his parents sought advice.

* * *

Reese went to his room the moment he could slip away unnoticed. He pulled off his princely jacket and boots and collapse on his bed. He slipped off his insignia ring, fiddling with it as he spitefully went over the night's events. Hazen proved himself a proper royal, everything his family wished he'd be, over and over without fail. He welcomed every single important guest in their native language and shared humorous conversations full of charm and wit with those around him. Though there was no formal call to dance, a few musicians had been placed throughout the castle for the guests to enjoy and Hazen spent several songs spinning of the ladies around, including each of the Araluen princesses. All this while Reese was scolded for using the wrong fork at dinner (a conscious choice purely to upset the balance of order that plagued such formal events), kept getting blocked from talking to Jin and Robin by hopeless idiots after them for their positions, and accidentally ran both Gabby and Anne into twin pillars less than two minutes after promising he'd be careful.

To top it all off, he was made a fool in front of Empress Sun by none other than the pompous Hibernian prince himself. Hazen was superior even in Nihon-Ja, a language Reese embraced on his own terms to set himself apart from the others in his family. Of course Hazen would be better that that, though. His mother raised them speaking it alongside the common tongue. Reese wished his mother had taught him more Iberion. He knew enough, but it wasn't the way Hazen knew Nihon-Ja. His mother had wanted to break off from her home country fully, and a casualty of that decision was limited Iberion-speakers to practice with. Anamaria herself only spoke it with the handful of staff she brought with her when she married his father. Reese felt cheated of half his adopted heritage on that alone.

His parents told him he'd been born to a woman enslaved by a cruel regime. The regime left its mark throughout their circle. They'd enslaved Mason, now King of Hibernia. They'd forced Ranger Liam away from his family for over two years, during which time he lost his first wife without even knowing. They had captured Caitlyn and tortured her until Liam stumbled across her covertly and rescued her.

Their actions killed his birthmother, and probably would have killed him too if Talia hadn't intervened on his behalf. Reese often wondered who his birthfather was. He tried not to let that bother him too much. After all, there were plenty of important men who didn't know their birthfathers. Kane, Russ, as well as Rangers Will and Liam.

Reese did love William and Anamaria, but he wished being their son didn't come with such an intense title and responsibility.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: My hostel has free high speed wifi in the room...whaaat? Seriously, if any of you are ever in Chicago PM me so I can give the name of this place. It is by far the best hostel I've ever stayed in!**

AER: I've never seen that. I'm listening to the newest Sleepy Hollow as I write this.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Empress Sun is older than Scout, so...no romance. Just frustration that he wanted to impress her and Hazen took his limelight. Scout finished uniting Hibernia in her reign. Hazen will be the first one with a court primarily made up of a generation post-civil war.

Hammy: I only wish I could flip it on and off like a switch...but no. I can't. Your compliments mean a lot to me! Thank you so much!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Aunt Lucy arrived the day of Elizabet's wedding. Robin hurried to the docks to greet her wearing the sweeping gown she'd wear to the ceremony later. Aunt Lucy had used her last hours of the voyage preparing herself as well. She came down the gangway holding her skirts up, letting her heeled shoes click on the wooden boards and her hair done up and adorned with real roses. Robin fell in step beside her the moment her foot touched the dock.

"Caitlyn agrees to take on the staff needed to increase production only if you agree to assist in financing the expansion required to house the amount needed. She would like to recruit five experienced workers and feels to retain them she should offer full apartments with at least three rooms rather than the dorm-style spaces she's currently utilizing from the Academy. As for Caitlyn coming to Araluen to assist in setting up a new distribution center, she will only do so if Mum agrees to stay in Hibernia for the duration of her travels to keep an eye on distribution there."

Aunt Lucy chuckled. "She wants a blind woman to oversee distribution?"

Robin couldn't help smiling. It felt good to joke about her mother's blindness with someone who didn't have a truly negative undertone cutting her down. "That's what I said. She said she'll only stand for Mum or you."

"She doesn't have anyone under her as of now who could do the job?"

Robin shook her head. "Not on the scale for the duration that will be required. Everyone is working at maximum capacity and until the new recruits are fully trained she can't risk any hasty promotions."

Aunt Lucy thought carefully for several moments as they walked towards the castle. "Do you think she'll really go if Gabby or I oversee the distribution? Or do you think it's an excuse to stay close to Tucker and the children?"

"A little of both," Robin admitted. "But Mum thinks Caitlyn would go if she could bring Little Lina with her. Perhaps someone in the family could be recruited? Someone of age to babysit while Caitlyn's working?"

"Someone like you?" Aunt Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. Robin swallowed hard. She adored Lina, but she felt she'd come further than babysitting in her apprenticeship. "Doing what is necessary is part of being successful," Aunt Lucy reminded her.

"I know," Robin sighed. "It's just…"

Robin realized she had no good excuse to refuse babysitting services so she shut her mouth. Aunt Lucy, somewhat annoyingly, chuckled.

"I'll ask Clara if she's interested," she said gently. "Or maybe even Kane. If Gabby's in a familiar place he won't feel as big a need to protect her, especially if I post you with them. This could be your opportunity to jump into manufacturing and see how it is run."

"I've been to the manufacturing centers before."

"Yes, but not long term. I still want you to take a tour of our sites and put together reports for me on each of them. If Caitlyn's and your family all agree to this I would like you to remain here until it comes into play."

"Won't an extensive stay here interfere with the tour though?" Robin asked.

"You'll have to get as far as you can and spend the winter in whatever country you land in."

Robin smiled. The thrill of such an assignment, to get as far as she could and spend the winter somewhere unknown, excited her. "I won't let you down, Aunt Lucy."

Aunt Lucy grinned. "I know you won't."

They stepped into the garden in which the ceremony would take place. Several guests had already taken their places. Robin walked with Aunt Lucy to where her parents sat with Anne between them.

"Guess who?" Lucy teased, sitting next to Gabby. Robin took the empty seat next to her father, smiling as her aunt and mother hugged one another. Though they were in constant correspondence, actually being together was rare.

"You made it," Gabby said. "Elizabet will be so happy."

"Barely made it," Aunt Lucy replied, eyeing the ushers moving quick to seat the remaining stragglers. "I've got something to talk to you about."

"Later," Gabby ordered. "Tomorrow at breakfast we can work, alright? For today let's just enjoy the wedding."

Lucy nodded and began chatting animatedly about the garden's decorations. Robin flicked Anne's ear, getting her both a smile and giggle. She hoped she and Anne would grow to have a relationship similar to that of their mother and Lucy. She knew how rare it could be for children with age gaps to relate to one another. Roman, Gabby, and Lucy seemed to genuinely enjoy each other's company while a second brother, an intolerable drunkard Robin had only met a few times in her life under her father's careful supervision, stayed in the shadows. At least, they told her he liked to stay in the shadows. Robin was old enough now to know his misdeeds likely landed him in jail or worse.

Neil and Elizabet had done their best to have a 'quiet country wedding' in the castle's garden. Though almost everyone in attendance had a title, less than a hundred people came. Fresh flowers filled woven wicker baskets and the path was filled with thousands of petals. Nervous servants lined the area, their fingers twitching with anticipation. The crowd would move indoors for Neil's coronation following the ceremony, followed by an hour of light hors d'oeuvres and drinks while the servants transformed the garden into a reception space. They already had a clearing set up with a wooden dancefloor under a tent adorned with hanging lanterns waiting to be lit.

Neil came down with Noah and Gabe as his groomsmen. They stood at the front with a priest while two of Elizabet's friends followed. As par for the course, the ladies' dresses received far more attention than anything else. The young women had matching pale blue gowns sweeping their shoulders with long, traditional sleeves that draped from their elbows to the floor. Laces along their sides and backs fit the gowns to each girl's form snugly. They carried bouquets of clover and dandelions, both considered weeds with incredible uses. They were plentiful and cheap, hardly deserving of a princess but Elizabet had insisted on simplicity. Next were the ring bearer and flower girl, a son of some knight escorting Little Lina decked out to match the bridesmaids. The two were adorable and earned several awes.

Then Elizabet came. She appeared standing with not only her father but also her mother. Sean and Kineta walked her down together, one on each side, while Elizabet smiled widely to Neil. She wore the eagle circlet Sean and Kineta had gifted Scout so long ago when they moved their capitol, and home, to Roscrea. It secured a lace veil over her head to cover her face and neatly combed hair. Her bouquet matched that of her bridesmaids, only she'd added sprigs of periwinkles to make it more…well, more.

Robin beamed and stood as the family made their way down. Neil took Elizabet's hand and prematurely kissed her cheek before they got to the vows. The priest wrapped their hands in a ceremonial ribbon and each one gave the promise to love and protect one another for the rest of their lives. Finally, the priest gave Neil permission to lift up Elizabet's veil. He kissed her, pulling her in with his free hand and squeezing the one he was tied to tightly. Everyone clapped. Both Sean and Kineta cried, especially Sean. Gabe nudged Noah with his elbow and gave him a wink. Elizabet's bridesmaids gasped with delight.

Then, two rows behind Robin, someone muttered "And now we've lost her forever. Again," followed by an angry hush. Robin didn't have to run to see whom it belonged to. The jab was so quiet only those in the immediate area heard, but that didn't stop Robin from studying Neil and Elizabet for signs of hearing it. Both smiled and stared into the other's eyes in gleeful, ignorant bliss.

Sean and Kineta, however, sent such quick glares in Calvin's general direction Robin wondered if they'd banish him from the country while Neil and Elizabet enjoyed their short honeymoon. Or rather, request Mason and Scout banish him. There wasn't a doubt in Robin's mind the reigning king and queen would gladly oblige such a request.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter because...well, I'm busy, I'm tired...but I'm also addicted to your reviews.**

Hammy: Boy do they grow fast.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Clara's around :) Also all grown up!

AER: Haha...I've fallen asleep writing some of these.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet smiled to Noah as she held Neil's hand. Her new husband knelt in front of Mason and Scout on a pillow while she stood at his side still tied to him by the wrist. Though traditionally Scout, being royal by blood, would preside over the coronation they opted for Mason to crown him. Mason and Scout had taught their children, especially their son, that marriage was meant to be shared between equals who respected one another, not a man owning his woman. Mason crowning Neil drove that lesson home to all of Hibernia…and it seemed right for a king by marriage to crown the prince by marriage.

Noah, as teenage boys tended to, tried to act as though such an important occasion was beneath him. Mason and Scout had told Elizabet of their plans to title him as Earl of Davenshire sometime over the next couple of days. She hoped he'd drop the charade when his time came. The last thing she wanted was for someone in her new family to insult someone in her old family, even if Mason and Scout were hard to offend.

Mason crowned Neil with a slender gold circlet, a smaller version of his own crown. Elizabet would debut her new tiara at Gabe's wedding in seven days. Mara turned thirteen just a few months later, giving Elizabet plenty of time to decide if she'd pass it down early or not.

Neil rose and Mason and Scout guided the young newlyweds to turn to face the crowd that had followed them into the courtroom. The applause rivaled that of their first kiss as husband and wife. Mason held his hand supportively on Neil's shoulder while Scout held Elizabet's free hand. The girls giggled together while Mason gave Neil a supportive, brotherly shake. Noah finally gave the slightest of grins.

"Welcome to the family business," Sean said as the four came down the steps to join them. Servants came out with trays of champagne and ale while everyone began chattering about the new couple. Sean stood with his arm around his wife. They would be keeping the little girls with them tonight so that Warden and Carissa could have a night off from all their duties including family obligations before coming back. For now, Hazen held Mara's shoulders, restraining her to their family until their parents dismissed them to rejoin their friends. Mara was already looking across the room giggling with Anne over no one knew what while Hazen eyed. Elizabet guessed Scout's son would use his little sister to get close to Robin. He wanted her first dance. Elizabet wondered if that had to do with his rivalry with Reese or if he genuinely wanted to impress Robin. Sometimes it was hard to tell what his true intentions were. He got that from his father.

"Neil, can I go now?" Noah asked as he shadowed them.

"No Prince Neil?" Neil teased him. Noah frowned and pursed his lips. Neil sighed. "Go ahead. Don't forget, you and Max are staying with Hazen tonight."

"Prince Hazen," Noah echoed. Neil chuckled lightly while Noah bounded off towards Max and Horace III. Scout motioned for Hazen to release Mara (though he directed her instead).

"He'll come around," Scout assured Neil before taking Mason's arm.

"I know he will," Neil agreed. "It's just a lot of changes at once."

"If he ever stops teasing you we'll worry then," Sean added. He stepped forward to hug Elizabet, though he kept speaking to Neil. "Take good care of this one."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the other one," Lorelei said behind them. She laughed and went in to hug Elizabet the moment Sean released her. "Congratulations."

"You're next," Elizabet giggled. She couldn't wait for Lorelei to join the family.

"Come on," Gabe said, pulling his fiancée away. "Let them have their fun."

"Goodnight," Lorelei called over her shoulder as they went in search of drinks. Neil's new crown was almost identical to Gabe's. The tiara Lorelei would be presented with at her coronation complimented the one Elizabet planned to debut at the next wedding.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Kineta told her daughter. She smiled to Neil. "Welcome to the family…and the family business."

Neil just laughed. "This family's been nothing but good to me. I'm glad to be part of it, as is Noah though I'm not sure he'll ever admit it. He doesn't admit to a lot."

"Boys coming of age are a special brand of stubborn. We know that well," Kineta assured him.

"Quite well," Scout added. Elizabet followed her cousin's gaze to where Hazen and Reese were clearly competing in front of Jin and Robin. The girls had just as clearly caught on and Robin was egging them on while Jin shyly giggled behind her hand. Mara and Anne huddled behind them watching as though mentally taking notes for a few more years when they were the ones teasing boys.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Even shorter chapter because I need sleep.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Nope. No 100% pairings yet in this generation. Let the ships commence.

AER: In concur.

Raider: Welcome home!

RedRebel: Oh? Nice! I'm leaving Thursday...but the pizza is awesome!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Three dances," Grandma Cassandra instructed. "Girls outside the ages of sixteen and twenty-five don't count."

Reese sighed. His parents had recruited his grandmother to give him this mandate.

"Also, avoid engaged or married ladies. Three waltzes with soon-to-be-Princess Lorelei won't count."

Reese nodded. "I get it. Three single women who could potentially become my girlfriend."

"We're not pressuring you to find a future bride, Reese. We're pressuring you to have some fun."

"It's hard to relax enough to have fun at places everyone is watching you."

Grandma Cassandra gave him a sympathetic look. "I know," she admitted. "I know you hate being compared to Hazen, but…"

"Please don't."

"I was going to talk about his great-uncle, Ranger Halt."

Reese fell quiet. "Ranger Halt?"

Grandma Cassandra nodded. "And his grandmother, Lady Lina."

"Lady Lina…"

"Yes, Lady Lina. Both of them had the Hibernian throne for the taking, but neither took it."

Reese raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I can give it up?"

"No. I'm staying that if you give it up, you best make damn sure it's left in good hands."

Reese stared at his grandmother. She'd just cursed, something she'd never done in his presence before.

"Halt left it to Sean," Cassandra went on. "Lina did the same. When Sean needed an heir, Lina encouraged her oldest daughter to go. Scout didn't want it at first either, but look at how wonderful she is. You'll find your way, Reese. I'm sure of it. However, if your way leads you away from the throne, you'd best be sure our home is left in capable hands. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll make damn sure."

"Don't curse in front of ladies."

Reese smirked the moment her back was turned, mostly because he was sure she was smirking too. He sighed and surveyed the ladies around him while Elizabet danced with Lord Sean. He needed a single young lady between the ages of sixteen and twenty-five. If this were another generation he'd probably be ordered to seek someone with a title too. Who to dance with first…

Reese made a beeline for Robin O'Carrick.

* * *

Robin saw Reese heading for her out of the corner of her eye. She grinned, acted like she didn't see him, spun on her heel, and went to her father.

"Dad, may I have the father-daughter dance?"

Kane studied his daughter for several moments before nodding. Elizabet and Sean barely finished their first round before others joined in.

"Did I steal this from Anne?" Robin asked as Kane spun her.

"No," her father assured her. "She and your mother have actually already headed up for the night. Neither are much for dancing."

"Did someone go with them?" Robin asked. Her mother was fine at Castle Araluen, but this particular garden was fairly isolated and she worried about them getting lost.

"Caitlyn," Kane answered. "She took Little Lina up too. So, avoiding Reese?"

Robin smiled. She could never hide from her father. "And Hazen," she admitted. "I just…I want a break I guess. Not forever…not even for the night. I'd just like a breather I guess."

Kane nodded and spun her once more. "That's fair. What's your plan?"

"I don't know. Avoid both until they've each had a couple of dances, I guess."

"Lady Cassandra has mandated Reese dance with three girls before he's allowed to disappear."

Robin frowned. She hated being a statistic. "Perhaps I'll wait three dances then."

Kane laughed. "Don't torture him too much." The music ended. Robin's father kissed her cheek. "Have fun tonight, sweetheart. I've promised Frey and William one drink and then I'm heading up with your mother and sister."

"I will Dad," Robin promised. "No promises on Reese though."

"Good night, Robin."

Robin watched her father leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find herself facing none other than Prince Hazen.

"Robin, may I…"

"Not yet," Robin cut him off. She rushed towards a young nobleman's son standing nearby, baffled a young woman had turned down Prince Hazen. "Shall we?"

The poor boy took a moment to recover his nerve. "We shall," he agreed. "My lady, do I want to know why you turned down our prince? People will talk."

"I'm not a lady," Robin answered simply before pulling the nobleman and guiding his hand to her waist.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Back to normal chapter...for now. I travel again tomorrow so...no promises on next update.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: I love Robin. She's the most fun character for me right now.

AER: Haha, glad you like Reese :)

Raider: Yes, Horace is there too. Everyone's there...you'll get to see that soon :)

RedRebel: The pizza is indeed wonderful. Don't worry, I'm sleeping...some...ish...I'll sleep on a traveling day, okay?

Aubrey: Welcome back :) A strike? Of what? I see and respect your sarcasm. Well done.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Three days after the first Hibernian wedding, Reese found himself voluntarily taking part in the unannounced titling of Neil's younger brother Noah. The stubborn teen full of angst since losing his family became Lord Noah Peterson, Earl of Davenshire. Reese even wore his crown and uniform without complaint. As much as he wished he could lose his own title, it was nice seeing someone else gain one. Noah would grow into his new title as would his brother, and the two would live happily ever after with the O'Carrick royals. Reese wished his own future were so certain.

After the ceremony Hazen, as the royal considered Noah's peer, hosted a reception in his honor. Reese had been expected to host such receptions in Araluen from time to time. Often he recruited someone to do all the work for him so all he had to do was show up. Hazen likely spent time going over preparations himself, choosing the menu and seating charts and everything in between. Reese despised such duties. The last thing he wanted to do was seen Hazen's princely skills on display. The moment the ceremony, which was little more than Scout tapping each of Noah's shoulders with her sabre, ended Reese slipped away.

"It was good rank for him, don't you think?"

Reese nodded to Jin. "He's the brother of a prince. It makes sense they'd give him something with meaning. My guess is they'll keep him here a couple more years, toss him to the Academy, then send him to do his real work as soon as he graduates."

Jin kept her hands folded in front of her as she walked by his side. "You skip the reception?"

She'd switched to speaking Nihon-Ja. Reese smiled a bit at that. She knew how eager he was to practice. "Yes," he answered in her native language. "Being presented with how much better a prince Hazen is over me doesn't sound like much fun today."

"You're a good prince," Jin attempted to assure him. "You just think about it too much."

"What about you? Don't you want to see how well your nephew does?"

Jin made a face. Yes, she was a half-stepsister (whatever that meant) to Scout and Caitlyn, but she was close enough in age to Hazen he never called her 'aunt'. Scout and Caitlyn adored her but the relationship she had with each of them paled in comparison to what they shared with each other.

"Are you staying for Gabe and Lorelei's wedding as well?" Reese asked.

Jin nodded. "Yes. I stay for your cousins."

Right. She was now one of their tutors. She'd either form an advantageous marriage or become an ambassador before it was all said and done. Jin was simply that amazing. Too bad she actually liked the world of glittering jewels and fancy dinners. Reese wouldn't mind courting her if she could be happy sneaking away to visit a local tavern or simply walk among the common folk.

"Lady Jin, Prince Reese."

The new voice from behind caught both off guard. They turned and Jin immediately bowed low at the waist. Reese gave a shorter bow, as his crown didn't require the full dip of respect Jin performed. Reese straightened the moment Empress Sun tilted her own head to him while Jin waited until she was addressed a second time.

"Thank you, Lady Jin. I see you two also decided to forgo the reception Prince Hay-zen is hosting for Lord No-ah?"

"We agree it is more for Hibernian locals," Jin somewhat lied.

"I am in the same opinion," Empress Sun replied. The layered sleeves of her multicolored robes created a pastel rainbow the circle of little girls would envy. "This ceremony brought me off guard. I was hoping to introduce someone of importance to both you, Prince Reese, and Prince Hay-zen together, as heirs of my country's most beloved western allies."

"Who?" Reese asked curiously.

"My own heir."

"You have an heir?" Jin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you adopt?"

Empress Sun cast her eyes down for a moment. Jin did the same. Reese realized Jin had broken a taboo rule of class between herself and the empress, but Sun had also done something taboo to their culture as well.

"His name Kaito," Empress Sun went on. "He is about your age, Prince Reese. He is a strong warrior whose father…if goes well Kaito will become my stepson. I am making him my heir before, and the wedding will be small. I want my western friends to know him while we have this chance."

"You're engaged?" Reese asked. He tried to sound more interested in the announcement than he was for Jin's sake, but he saw Sun's need to keep it quiet. She was an older woman and Nihon-Ja thrived on the idea of family and ancestors. If she'd found a man to marry, good for her. If that man came with a stepson she felt capable of becoming emperor one day, even better.

"I have already told both of your parents," Empress Sun told them. "I wish for your generation to meet Kaito casually before he comes as my heir next time we meet. I think he will bring balance to your circle. He speaks the common tongue quite well."

"We would be honored to meet Prince Kaito," Jin answered, bowing deeply once more. Empress Sun beamed.

"Please, both of you come to my ship tonight. Kaito will serve you dinner and tea. Please, bring many from your generation. You must all be friends so that our countries may remain friends one more generation."

Reese and Jin agreed and then bowed as she left.

"Did you hear her?" Jin asked as they began to walk again. "You have to be friends with Hazen to that Araluen and Hibernia may have one more generation of their strong bond."

Reese shook his head. "All I heard was I'm having dinner and tea tonight with the Nihon-Ja heir."

"Oh come off it," Jin teased. "You don't have to wear your crown to this. Kaito isn't her heir yet, he simply will be soon."

"Right, then one more forced friend."

"You may like him."

"Well, I promise I will like him more than I like Hazen."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter while I shower and crash for a few hours. Love to travel, but the 'travel hangovers' are worse than real hangovers!**

AER: Haha...glad you like Reese :) Here's more of him!

TheRanger'sDaughter: Are you implying Liam corrupted Jin somehow? Nonsense. He's an upstanding gentlemen who wouldn't dream of training any of his daughters to harass a prince. My travel day was indeed safe. No problems whatsoever and the train was only 30 minutes late (which for long distance trains, is pretty good!)

Aubrey: Ah...strike the theatre term...I just came from a city where they are all buzzed with the other kind of strike. Bad me. Anyway, Hibernian family...Sean and Kineta, obviously, then Elizabet has married Neil whose brother is Noah, and Gabe will soon marry Lorelei who has no strings attached. Scout is married to Mason and they have Hazen and Mara...and that's the Hibernian royal family.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"Did you know about Kaito?" Reese asked as he and Jin continued along the hallway. Jin shook her head.

"I did not. I know Empress Sun had a man, but I did not know he had a son. It will be like Elizabet and Noah, yes?"

They'd switched back to the common tongue without realizing it, something Reese later regretted. How could he practice Nihon-Ja if they kept reverting to his native language?

"No," Reese replied. "Noah is Neil's brother. He's been made an earl, not an heir."

"Right," Jin agreed. "So Kaito will be like you."

Reese bit his tongue. Yes, Kaito would be like him. Only Kaito would likely thrive, or at the very least appreciate his new role in society. Reese tried to appreciate his place in Araluen, but all he could do was appreciate his parents.

"You know I help you, yes Reese?"

Reese gave her a curt nod. Jin would help him. She'd probably marry him if he asked her to. Her sense of duty would drive her to, as would her desire to climb the ladder Reese could push her to. She'd be a good queen. Poised, well-spoken, well-traveled, not to mention beautiful and confident. Liam and Talia had raised her well, and marrying Jin would seal a relationship with Hibernia through Jin's connection to Queen Scout. Marrying her could save him from having to farce a friendship with Hazen and Jin was perfectly capable of running a country while he shirked the duties he so avidly disliked…but he couldn't bring himself to such an arrangement. Not yet.

Invitations for an informal gathering on the Nihon-Ja ship Empress Sun had docked in the harbor arrived the next morning bright and early. Reese pulled open the flap of bright red paper. The silk parchment headed with strokes of careful, linear characters named Empress Sun's full title in her native language. Reese secretly felt a twinge of pride upon finding he would read them. The rest of it, however, was in the common tongue.

"His Royal Highness Prince Reese Altman of Araluen is invited to a casual dinner hosted by Kaito Wu at seven o'clock on the Royal vessel of Empress Sun of Nihon-Ja."

Reese smirked to himself as he read the invitation aloud. One of her secretaries must have written it for her, a secretary who was either recruited from the western world or had the nerve to ask for help. Perhaps Jin herself wrote them. Empress Sun did have a soft spot for her, after all. And Jin strived to honor anyone she saw as above her in rank.

Reese found a servant boy to send his acceptance to the empress. Casual to the Nihon-Ja people was semi-formal to Araluens. He wouldn't have to wear his crown or anything marking him a prince, but he'd be expected to wear nice clothing and be on his best behavior. He finished dressing for the day and went to meet his family for breakfast.

"I'm glad you've chosen to grace us with your presence," William teased him as he entered. Reese shrugged and took a seat next to his mother. His grandparents sat at the head of the table side by side. It seemed this morning it would only be Araluens at the meal.

"Where are our hosts?" Reese asked.

Anamaria pointed down the other side of the table where the gaggle of small girls had been posted. Princess Mara, complete with her circlet of braided silver, sat as hostess.

"The others all had business to attend fairly early. Mara's playing hostess for breakfast," Aunt Rosalina explained. Reese couldn't help smiling. The girls, usually in a pack of six, had one more sitting on Mara's right, a place of true honor. Anne had joined them with no sign of her parents or sister to guide her. She must have come with Mara.

"Empress Sun has invited a few of us to meet her future stepson," Reese told his parents as he began to eat.

"Future stepson?" Grandpa Horace repeated.

"I hope you accept," Anamaria whispered with a raised eyebrow. Reese nodded and tried not to seem too frustrated with the relieved sighs from most in hearing range.

"I don't think anything is official yet, but she said she'd like several of us on friendly terms with him before he is made her heir," he went on to explain between bites of sausage.

"Good," Grandpa Horace agreed. "Try to enjoy yourself."

"This time," William added.

Reese nodded. He'd accepted the invitation before any of them knew it existed. He knew shirking his crown at the dinner would be too great a sign of disrespect, especially to Empress Sun.

"When is this dinner?" Aunt Kelly asked from her place further down the table. Sweet Aunt Kelly. She'd likely appear in his room a few hours before he needed to leave to ensure he wore the appropriate clothing and washed his face. She'd been a lady-in-waiting prior to marrying his uncle. Old habits certainly died hard.

"Tonight," Reese answered. "I believe Hazen will get invited as well, and Jin."

"Oh? Will they invite Robin to even things out?" Uncle Frey asked.

"It would be smart, as involved as she is with trade."

"Frey was teasing you," Aunt Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Where are all their parents anyway?" Reese asked, nodding down to the gaggle of girls.

"Let's see," Grandma Cassandra said, leaning back and looking up as though counting through a list. "Mason and Scout are with Sean and Kineta doing…something Hibernian. Warden and Carissa are both busy with the final preparations for Gabe's wedding. Warden's heading up security again, which is also where Daniel and Julia are come to think of it. Carissa is assisting Lorelei's bridesmaids in the final décor touches and….who am I missing?"

"Gabby's having breakfast with Lucy and Robin," Aunt Kelly finished for her. "Kane threw out his back playing with the girls last night so he's resting today."

The girls must have spent last night with Kane and Gabby. Perhaps that had been one of the nights Robin volunteered for. She had her own room in an inn he knew, a room her aunt's company kept rented year around for their own use as required. The room was spacious but not near what would be needed to host seven lively young girls. Kane and Gabby likely welcomed the sleepover under Robin's supervision. It would have been good for Anne to host one of the sleepovers and both of them adored children. Especially Kane, who often paid a hefty price when he had a bit too much fun playing with the little ones.

Reese wondered what Gabby, Lucy, and Robin were talking about over breakfast. If Caitlyn covertly joined them, he had no doubts they'd discuss the business Lucy so magnificently orchestrated. Even she didn't, they'd eventually slip around to the company in which all three worked. The company Reese would give anything to be free of his responsibilities so he could work there too.

The door opened and instead of servants coming to replenish the food, Gabe appeared with Max, Noah, and Carter huddling behind him. He held a red envelope similar to the one Reese had received earlier that morning.

"Morning," he greeted them, his Hibernian accent still thick with sleep. "We've come to see if anyone else received one of these invitations."

Gabe spoke as though addressing everyone at the table, but his eyes settled on Reese. Reese simply nodded.

"What's the invitation for?" Iris asked. Of course she'd be the first of the little girls to notice the conversation. She was so much like her mother.

"Just a dinner," Gabe told her gently. "Boys only, it seems."

Reese looked back to the three behind Gabe. They all clutched invitations of their own. He wanted to point out that Jin and possibly Robin at least would receive invitations before the dinner came, but didn't want to stir jealousy among the six, now seven since Anne joined them. Iris may very well demand her own invitation on grounds she's older than Carter and Noah, which could put a damper on the entire day…more if Empress Sun denied the invitation.

As though sensing the unrest brewing with Iris, he walked over and stole an apple from her plate. Iris began to argue but burst into a fit of giggles when Gabe held it just out of her reach. His playful game demanded attention from the other girls as well, even Anne who leaned close to Mara for commentary.

"Hey! Give it back!" Iris demanded with high-pitched giggles.

Gabe lobbed it in a high arc over their heads to Max, who caught it without issue. Jasmine, being the competitive little sister she was, jumped from her seat, overturning her chair in the process, and tore after her big brother. Max jogged down the hallway, allowing Jasmine to get the apple just almost in her grasp, tossed it over to Carter. Carter held it to his lips and acted as though he'd take a bite. Now more of the girls were up, all rushing him. He threw it to Noah, who wasn't yet accustomed to teasing royalty aside from his brother and new sister-in-law. Noah clearly wanted to be part of the game though, and quickly tossed it back to Max. Max caught the apple in one hand, turned on his heels, and tore off down the hallway. The boys followed in formation with the girls hot on their heels.

"Come Anne," Mara insisted, looping her hand through her arm. "This will be fun!"

Reese expected Anne to protest, to seek a familiar adult to return her to her parents, but instead she laughed and found her feet. Those two followed at a severe disadvantage, as the others were no longer in sight. That didn't matter, though. Mara and Anne left happily darting around the turn after the others.

Gabe shook his head and took what had been Halle's seat next to Aunt Kelly. He picked up a left behind piece of toast and then nodded to the remaining Araluens.

"Who is keeping the girls tonight?" he asked, helping himself to a bowl of jam for the bread.

"We are," Grandma Cassandra answered, rubbing Grandpa Horace's arm.

"It seems the plan to dump them on Warden and Carissa has backfired," Aunt Kelly said. "They just go from one sleepover to the next. It seems to be working out, though. Especially for Anne."

"Mara truly enjoys her. She'd probably make her a lady-in-waiting or something when she's of age, if Anne and her parents chose to accept such an offer."

Gabe downed the rest of what had been Halle's milk and moved on to the remains of Maggie's juice. He nodded to Reese.

"So, you received an invitation too?"

Reese nodded.

"Are you going?"

"I've already sent an acceptance."

"Do you know this Kaito?"

Reese shook his head. "Just that he's the son of Empress Sun's fiancé, and she plans to make him her heir before their wedding."

Gabe nodded. He motioned for a servant to come over to them. A young kitchen boy grinned widely as he came to Gabe's side. Gabe must be as popular with the children among the castle staff as he was with the family. "Do you know where the docks are, Luke?"

The boy, Luke, nodded. Reese wondered how Gabe remembered the name of a simple kitchen boy. There had to be dozens of them running around the castle. Reese wondered if Gabe knew all of them, or just this one. It didn't matter. Reese couldn't recall the name of even that back in Araluen.

"Will you take this to the Nihon-Ja ship and let them know I accept?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, Your Grace. I can."

Gabe ruffled the boy's hair with a grin. "One more thing. Did you see that herd of oxen trampling through the castle just a moment ago?"

Luke, again, nodded enthusiastically.

"Find them and collect the answers from those with red envelopes like these. It'll save someone a trip."

"Yes, Your Grace," Luke assured him, tucking the envelope deep into his pocket. "Right away!"

"You are good with the children," Anamaria said once Luke ran off. "You should take girls one night."

Gabe chuckled. "Not on your life."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Action coming soon...**

AER: Thanks!

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha...Gabe is a fun older cousin :) You'll have to wait a little longer for Kaito.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin couldn't help grinning as she sipped coffee with her mother, aunt, and Caitlyn. They gathered in the corner of the inn Aunt Lucy kept a couple of rooms at year around for those within the company to use as needed. Robin's parents and Anne were being housed in the castle as guests of Lord Sean and Lady Kineta, but Robin had opted to stay with her aunt in the inn. She'd spent last night with her family though, as the main source of supervision for the little girls' sleepover. All the girls had fun and left for their own breakfast bright and giggly, but the night before her father had decided to take them to fly a kite outside. He became a bit too enthusiastic in getting it off the ground and would spend the next day or two in bed as punishment.

"So, Gabby will take over Caitlyn's responsibilities with the aid of Robin, and Caitlyn will go to set up the new manufacturing center," Lucy said matter-of-factly as they worked out the details of the new plan.

"You don't mind being away from Tucker and Carter so long?" Gabby asked. She stared blankly ahead though Caitlyn was no her side, as usual.

"It's just a few months," Caitlyn shrugged. "Besides, I agree I should be the one to set the center up. I can ensure they have a good system to follow our research rather than just winging it as the last one did."

For just a moment, the tension thickened between them. Last time Lucy wanted to set up a new center it failed miserably because she forgot to appoint someone trained to follow procedures those under Caitlyn (and a few under Gabby) turned over. It was a costly mistake that forced Lucy to fork over almost four months of her share of the profits to remedy. It was a mistake Robin learned from so she herself would not repeat it in the future when she climbed up the ladder. Caitlyn hadn't meant to take the strike at Aunt Lucy. At least, not in a malicious sense.

Caitlyn would travel to set up the new manufacturing center with Lina and one of her apprentices who enjoyed babysitting in addition to her other duties in tow. Robin would stay in Hibernia to act as her mother's guide until Caitlyn returned, and then Robin would begin her tour of Aunt Lucy's commerce sites. Aunt Lucy instructed her to send the report via company courier and then outlined her next assignment checking in with the manufacturing center Caitlyn set up, taking that report to Caitlyn personally, and then wait in Hibernia at the Academy until Aunt Lucy returned. Almost the next two years of Robin's life was planned out.

"I should get back to Tucker and Lina," Caitlyn said, excusing herself. "There's no telling how that breakfast is going."

They all chuckled. Caitlyn nodded to Robin and Lucy, gave Gabby's shoulder a pat, and headed off after leaving a piece of silver on the table. Robin sensed her mother and aunt wanted some sister bonding time, so she excused herself as well. She purchased a warm cinnamon bun and carried it back into the castle up to where her family was staying. They'd been allotted a guest room in the wing Lord Sean and Lady Kineta took residence in after stepping down for Mason and Scout to ascend. The remnants of seven young girls having a sleepover were still scattered around the vast space, though clearly a maid had come while she and her mother had breakfast. The multitude of extra blankets and pillows were stacked neatly on the window seat that had been serving as Anne's bed and the platters of midnight snacks were gone.

Then there was her father, once again disobeying Gabby's command to stay in bed. He stood behind a comfortable armchair gripping its back for support.

"Mum said you could get worse if you don't start following her instructions to the letter," Robin reminded him as she came to his side. He quickly, painfully put his arm over her shoulders. Robin helped him shuffle around to the front of the chair and eased him into it. She wordlessly handed him the bun, which he gratefully accepted.

"Don't get old, Robin," Kane sighed as he took a bite. "It's not as great as they say."

Robin pulled a chair closer so she could sit facing him. "Mum agreed to step in for Caitlyn here while Caitlyn goes to work on a new manufacturing center."

"Oh? I guess we'll be here a little while longer then."

"Aunt Lucy wants me to stay behind to guide Mum and learn about running manufacturing centers. At first she wanted me to go with Caitlyn, but Caitlyn had an apprentice she wanted to take instead. Mum wanted a guide, so…"

"I'm glad we'll have you a little while longer. I worry when you travel alone," Kane cut her off.

"A lot of women in the family travel alone," Robin pointed out.

"Yes, but you're my little girl."

Robin smiled slightly. She did miss her family when she traveled, especially her father. He'd been hard on her brothers and while he taught her to be tough, he was mostly gentle.

"You still have that dagger I gave you?" Kane asked after several moments of silence. Robin nodded. As though to prove it, she reached to the side of her skirt through a slit specially designed to conceal the hilt of her saxe knife. It had belonged to Daideo, a grandfather she'd never met. Her father taught both Russ and Holt how to wield it as boys. Russ, as a Ranger, carried his own now and Holt had his own array of weapons as a horseman in the Cavalry. Kane passed the knife down to Robin before her first trip abroad with Aunt Lucy.

"I've never had to use it," Robin whispered as she pushed the blade back into its sheath.

"You might one day and that's why I gave it to you."

Robin nodded. The door to her parents' room opened once more. Aunt Lucy and Gabby joined them. Aunt Lucy brought up a chair next to Robin while Gabby found Kane and slowly sat in his lap. Robin smiled at her parents, taking note at how her father guided her mother to lean against his torso comfortably though her weight no doubt pained him…and then how her mother wrapped an arm around him with her closed fist gently kneading near the sore spot of his back. Robin knew there were several who looked to her and her brothers to marry, but their parents had set their expectations so high none of them would consider settling for less than what Kane and Gabby shared…whatever that 'what' was.

"When I return to Araluen I plan to hire on Roman to act as Caitlyn's escort," Aunt Lucy told them.

"Before long he'll give up the Royal Scouts altogether to work for you," Kane chuckled softly.

"Well, Clara's grown and on her own now. It makes sense he do something for himself now," Aunt Lucy shrugged. Clara took a textile apprenticeship with a weaver when she came of age and now worked at a mill just outside Castle Araluen. She led a fairly simply life at the mill, but often took jobs with the family business on the side. Roman no longer required the stability of working for the crown to support her. It was time he took a risk for his own future, even if that risk was within the company his sisters created.

"Well, one more wedding to go," Aunt Lucy chimed.

"Yes, one more," Gabby echoed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Action coming oh so soon...taking guesses as to what.**

Hammy: Life does have a habit of catching up. It's annoying like that, hm? Have another guess :)

AER: Good crazy...I'll take it.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha...you know, making plans is great...making busy plans is stressful. Right now I have a lot going on and I just keep looking at my agenda thinking "Okay, I need to get through this...then this...then this...". I think maybe in July things will calm down...maybe...probably not...hehe, Kane isn't that old. Sean and Kineta...Liam and Talia...Horace and Cassandra, Will and Alyss...that lot's getting old. Kane is just under what Halt would have been at the start of Flanagan's books.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Aunt Kelly, as Reese had predicted, came to ensure he wore the right clothing to his dinner with Kaito. He was thankful she did. She helped him choose a pair of comfortable, loose trousers that would make sitting on the floor easier and a linen green shirt with his own insignia embroidered on the front pocket. He changed his socks, knowing he'd be expected to take off his boots once he was at the ship, and fastened his fur-trimmed cape that was fashionable for young men these days. He laced up his boots and headed out to where he'd agreed to meet the others invited to this dinner.

Hazen, Robin, Jin, Max, Noah, Carter, Lorelei, and Gabe were already waiting for him.

 _Great_ , he thought. _I'm already late_.

The nine of them began walking as soon as Reese joined. Reese had half-expected Hazen to wear his crown, though the dinner had been labeled casual. He'd even spent some time thinking up a few insults to whisper to Robin later, but the Hibernian heir left his crown behind. Max and Carter led the way, Noah close on their heels. The younger boys were infatuated with the foreign ship. Reese wondered why Horace III hadn't been invited. Perhaps Empress Sun opted to cut off the age range at double digits, and Horace III had yet to see his tenth birthday. Someone on their side must have helped her determine who to invite if Max was there. Perhaps she requested her messenger find out who Carter's friend was and invite him so that he'd have someone to talk to.

As they approached the ship the younger boys fell back. Hazen moved to the front, as though that were his rightful place. Reese joined him, not wanting Araluen to be seen as inferior to Hibernia. He could sense Robin rolling her eyes as she walked behind him next to Jin. The gangway was wide enough for just two to cross side-by-side at a time. Reese stepped up with Hazen, then Robin and Jin. Behind them were Max and Noah. Carter, always so observant, chose to trail in the odd end position. Gabe and Lorelei followed them, both watchful of Noah especially. He didn't have the experience on swaying vessels everyone else there had. In fact, this would be his first time on a ship. Docked in the harbor it wouldn't rock or roll too much, but the sea always had some sway to it.

They showed their invitations to the guard at the top. He bowed low to them. Each of them bowed back. He led them up to the second level of the deck towards a set of ornate double doors. He opened them to reveal an even more ornate entryway decorated with silk paintings and gold. He pointed to a shelf on the side where three pairs of shoes already rest. The entryway wasn't large enough for them all to gather to remove their shoes, so the guard opened the screen door to the next room. One by one, they removed their shoes and stepped inside. Each of them had chosen footwear that would be easy to take on and off in preparation for this step of Nihon-Ja manners. Even Noah had been tipped off.

Reese found himself casting his eyes down to all the feet as they filed inside. It was rare in his own culture and for some reason he found the sight of so many people, including three princes, without shoes a bit comical. That was when he noticed just one pair had not worn socks. They belonged to Robin. Of course they did. She'd even colored her toenails dull red, a fashion he knew existed only because he visited Nihon-Ja. It wasn't a Nihon-Ja fashion but during his visit he'd met representatives from the neighboring kingdom of Zhongguo, who loved to color their nails. Coloring of nails hadn't caught on in the western world but if Robin was wearing polish he had no doubts it was coming. Perhaps via her family's company.

"Welcome," Empress Sun said as she rose from her seat to great them. She bowed low. Each of them returned the gesture. "This is Kaito-san, your host."

A boy somewhere between Reese and Hazen in years stood next to her. He bowed a second time as he was introduced. Again, they bowed back.

"Wee-come," he said in a painful accent. He looked up to Empress Sun, who turned back to the visitors. She switched to her native tongue.

"He has only recently began learning your language. I know not all of you speak this one. Jin, would you mind being his main translator?"

Jin smiled sweetly and stepped forward. She bowed once more to Kaito. "Kaito-san, I am Jin Leaf. I would be honored to translate for you."

Kaito's eyes widened a bit when Jin stepped forward. Of course they did. She was beautiful by any man's standards. "Thank you," he told her, relief clear in his voice.

Empress Sun smiled once more. She turned back to the common tongue. "I leave you," she said with another bow. Each bowed back. Reese wondered how the servants in their palace kept their senses with so much low bowing. Already he was dizzy.

Kaito motioned for them to sit on cushions around a low table. Jin took a place at Kaito's left while Gabe sat on his right. Lorelei settled next to her fiancé with Robin across from her. Reese took a spot next to Robin with Hazen across from him then Max, Noah, and Carter rounded out the other end. Reese tucked his legs under him, as did Jin, Robin, Hazen, and Carter. The others sat with their legs crossed like children. Two servants came forward with trays. Reese realized that, though this had been named a casual dinner, Kaito (and perhaps Empress Sun) aimed to impress them.

They'd be sitting on the floor for a while if that was the case. Reese noticed at the Araluen and Hibernian places they'd set forks, spoons, and knives alongside the sticks traditionally used in Nihon-Ja. Two girls wearing silk robes came forward holding trays of individually covered dishes. The girls bowed to those at the table and then went about shuffling on their knees to set a dish before each guest. They started with Gabe and went around the table so that Kaito was last. The girls stood, bowed, and left the room without a single word.

"Please, eat," Kaito said in the common tongue. Each lifted the lid of their dish. Reese realized Empress Sun had been planning for Kaito to host this dinner since they left Nihon-Ja. There was no way she'd acquired the ingredients necessary for such a meal on a whim. The girls came back with cups and two large containers while everyone settled in for their meal. On pitcher was green and filled with sake, a fermented drink so strong Reese never cared for it. The other held a strong fruit-infused tea. Everyone was served a cup of each as the girls went around the table. Without a word Hazen and Reese both reached across the moment the girls were gone to remove the sake from the younger boys, much to their disdain. Kaito raised an eyebrow. "They not drink?"

"No," Reese answered. "Their mothers would kill us."

"I see," Kaito nodded.

Reese glanced to Noah, wondering if he should correct 'mother' on his behalf. Noah didn't seem to mind so he shrugged it off. Elizabet would be fiercer than Caitlyn and Carissa combined if she found out he and Hazen let Noah drink. The food in their first course, shiizakana if Reese remembered correctly, was simply an appetizer for them to relax as they began their meal. The dish curved slightly so the user could sip from it. Miso soup was among Reese's favorite Nihon-Ja foods. He sipped it slowly, using its warmth to cut the sake he committed to one glass of out of respect for Kaito. The first course included a small cup of dark beans and a second cup of sticky white rice. This first course wasn't much, just enough to warm them up.

"You enjoy?" Kaito asked slowly. Everyone nodded.

"Did you plan this meal, Kaito-san?" Robin asked. Leave it to Robin to get a conversation going. Reese tried to hide how pleased he was it was her who took that lead rather than Hazen.

"Yes," Kaito answered. He turned to Jin, whispering to her in his native language. Jin knew well those actually interested in talking to him knew his language, but now wasn't the time to show that off. Lorelei would need translation, as would Gabe if they went fast.

"Kaito-sans he planned a dinner for western friends before they leave," Jin translated. "He says he is happy all of us come tonight."

The next course arrived while Jin translated their responses back to Kaito. This one included a bowl of a different soup, one that was thicker with shrimp, carrots, and mushrooms.

"How do you find our world?" Gabe asked before sipping the new soup.

"I'm sure it's strange to you," Lorelei added.

"Yes, strange," Kaito agreed. "I like. Is is…uh…" He turned back to Jin and whispered to her.

"Kaito-san says he likes our food and customs," she translated. "But he does not understand our clothing or humor. He says he saw a queen disrespect a king, something forbidden in Nihon-Ja. He also sees royal children mixing with common children. It is strange to him."

"I wonder which king and queen that was," Robin said as she set down her soup.

"Hyper-a queen," Kaito answered. "And Ar-lune king."

"My mother, Reese's father," Hazen laughed. "They are old friends. I assure you, King William didn't take offense."

Reese nodded to Kaito to confirm what Hazen said, though he hated to agree with the princely prince. "Our families like to tease one another all the time. It doesn't affect our treaty."

By the time dessert and fresh tea were brought out, they'd managed to put Kaito at complete ease. Jin stopped translating when the younger boys drifted into their own conversation and when Lorelei and Gabe missed something Hazen leaned in to translate. Apparently, Kaito had studied their families and saw the wayward lines of succession.

"You are heir?" he asked Hazen. Hazen nodded. "Why not you?" Kaito asked Gabe.

"My parents formally adopted my cousin, Scout, when they thought they would have none of their own. They made her their heir before I was born."

"You birth not over that?"

Gabe shook his head. "No, and I don't want it to be. Scout is a good queen, and Hazen will be a good king. I'm happy in my place."

"As am I," added Lorelei before Kaito could question her. He nodded and then turned Reese.

"You be king?"

Reese nodded.

"But there is male heir in the family?"

Reese nodded again. "Horace III would be the next male heir. My cousin Iris is after me. My parents adopted me as a war orphan and when I was ten the family decided I would be the heir in full."

"But your country supports you?"

"Yes. I think many times they forget I was adopted."

Kaito nodded. "Empress Sun is kind to make me her heir. She has not done it yet, but promises to when we return home before she marries my father."

"What an honor," Jin said sweetly with her winning smile.

"An honor indeed," Kaito agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Any favorites in the 4th gen yet?**

Hammy: Getting closer

TheRanger'sDaughter: No...Kane's not old. He just, like lots of people who take falls off horseback, has ended up with a chronic injury. Noah actually isn't the youngest...just the newest to the family. Lina is technically the youngest at just a year old. Noah is actually 11, older than Horace III, Maggie, Lily, and Jasmine...same age as Halle.

AER: Sounds like it's time to invest in an alarm clock...or an alarm app.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The morning of Gabe's wedding, Robin finished up cooking breakfast for her family. Her father lay shirtless on Anne's window seat bed while her mother worked on his back. Anne stood in the kitchen holding a platter perfectly still while Robin assembled cups of coffee and bowls of porridge. She made Anne a cup of tea without announcing it, but the aroma gave the surprise away and a smile played on her little sister's lips.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"That's Lucy," Gabby said, sliding her hands away from Kane. Kane righted himself and pulled on his shirt, fastening the buttons as he walked towards the door. Robin looked over her shoulder and nodded to Aunt Lucy as she walked in. The family was in various states of readiness. None wore shoes yet, and Anne's hair still needed to be fixed. Robin hoped her mother would let her do something with hers too. Robin already had her choppy short layers styled with goopy product, but she still wore her silk Nihon-Ja robe over her sleeping gown.

"Good morning," Aunt Lucy chimed. She nodded to Kane upon noticing Gabby straightening the window seat cushions. "Your back still troubling you?"

"Unfortunately," Kane answered. "Will you join us for breakfast?"

"I'd love to." Lucy crossed over to Gabby, looping their arms together as though they were both several years younger. "I spoke to Tucker about the Academy during our break between the weddings. He and Caitlyn both like the idea of streamlining apprenticeships into the company."

"We've been doing that for years," Gabby pointed out.

"Yes, but now we will do it officially if you are also in agreement, Big Sister."

"What exactly happens if I say no?"

Lucy laughed. "Well, two against one in our favor."

Gabby grinned, giving Lucy's arm a squeeze. "Anne helped Robin make breakfast this morning. I'm not sure how it looks, but it smells wonderful. Don't you agree?"

"Looks good too," Lucy agreed. Anne smiled even more, her cheeks blushing pink under the attention. "Well done, girls."

Robin finished stocking the food and then guided Anne by the shoulders to the table. Once there, Robin showed Anne the first chair and then returned to the small makeshift kitchen to calm the fire while Anne set out the portions. Kane came behind her and helped her find each of the chairs when she missed a place.

"Something else I spoke to Tucker about was the physical rehabilitation program he and Caitlyn have been working on," Aunt Lucy continued.

"They've been talking about that four years now," Gabby sighed. "Is there any real progress with it?"

Caitlyn's research carried her into the realm of medicines far more often than it used to, especially since the company boomed. Her latest side project involved researching how the body worked in order to rehabilitate injuries. She'd started experimenting with treatment methods for her husband, but it expanded into a new wing of research at the Academy's medical wing. Eventually they hoped to have a fully operational facility to tend those with long-term injuries and help them to recover to the fullest extent possible. Caitlyn withdrew her hand from the day-to-day operations of the research a long time ago after it went beyond her field, but still supported it financially and sat on the board of minds driving it. Tucker also sat on that board, as he used Academy resources to feed its needs.

"I think Kane would like to visit at the very least," Lucy said, turning back towards her brother-in-law. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Tucker is walking much better than he used to. We climbed an entire flight of stairs without him stopping to right himself once."

"He had his cane at Elizabet's wedding."

"Yes, well, it's not one hundred percent, but you must admit it's better. Perhaps you should visit too, Gabby. You may learn something in terms of treatment."

The talk of all things work related ceased as soon as everyone sat down. Instead topics of conversation became personal, from the boys' careers and absences from these Hibernian weddings to Lucy's latest heartbreak. Afterwards Lucy and Kane cleaned up while the others finished getting ready. Robin took Anne's hand and led her over to her window seat bed. She ran a comb through her hair rhythmically, sorting out the nighttime tangles.

"Will you sit by me at the wedding?" Anne asked while Robin worked.

"You don't want to sit with the other girls?" Robin asked.

"Mara's a bridesmaid. She won't be with them."

Robin stood over Anne. She worked out a section of hair and began weaving it tightly to her head so her hair would be out of her face. "You don't like any of the others? What about Lily?"

"Lily's nice," Anne whispered after a long pause, as though she needed to consider her words first. "But I like Mara more."

"And why is that?"

"All the others forget about me," Anne admitted in a whisper so faint Robin had to lean closer to hear her. "Mara never forgets me."

Robin continued working on the intricate hairstyle, understanding her little sister's feelings but having no idea how to help her. Their mother was independent enough it didn't matter if someone walked off and left her, and though quiet Gabby always made her voice heard when necessary. Anne hadn't figured that out yet. Robin glanced over to her mother, who had pulled on her boots and was now sitting in a chair at the table while Lucy fixed her hair, just as Robin fixed Anne's hair. Her father sat across from the sisters seemingly leaning with his elbows on the table to better hear the women, but Robin knew he was taking these last moments to stretch his back.

"There you are," Robin told Anne, tying off her braid with a ribbon that matched her soft green dress. Anne smiled widely, her fingers exploring the style.

"Thanks Robin," Anne whispered. She stood and, feeling along the wall, took two steps closer to the table their parents and aunt sat at. "Daddy, look what Robin did."

Kane smiled to Robin. "Very pretty, Anne. You know she plays with your hair now because she regrets chopping her own off, right?"

"That's alright. Robin doesn't need long hair to be pretty," Anne answered without missing a beat. They all chuckled while Anne pulled up the ribbon that had been around her neck over her eyes.

"Nor do you," Aunt Lucy assured Anne while she finished off Gabby's braid. She'd made Gabby's a far more mature style than Robin did for Anne, but there were enough similarities Anne almost looked like she had been born into their family. Robin collected her gown from its place hanging in a wardrobe and stepped behind the dressing screen near her parents' bed to change. She could hear Anne make her way to the table and into their father's lap. She was getting a little old to sit in a parent's lap, but sometimes she still needed the comfort. Today she needed the confidence. Robin smiled as she listened to their father encourage her to play with the other children today, perhaps try to dance with one of the boys. Anne's fear seemed to melt away with Kane's smooth voice reassuring her he'd be watching over her no matter where she went.

Robin stepped out from behind the screen, getting Kane's and Aunt Lucy's attention immediately. At Elizabet's intimate outdoor wedding, she'd chosen an almost plain gown that could pass as the 'nice' dress for a farmer. Afterall, Neil and Elizabet had opted for the simplicity of such a wedding. For Gabe's full blown royal affair, she'd chosen to have a new gown made when she visited Gallica. It required a specially designed petticoat with a multitude of layers as well as a structured bodice that almost resembled a full corset. However Robin had told the seamstress she required the dress to travel well, as she planned for this to be her go-to for all formal occasions on the road. The outfit required a great deal of space in her trunk, but the fact that it could be folded to fit was a victory within itself. Its copper tone set off Robin's travel-tanned skin and her short hair became an asset for its embroidered neckline.

"What?" Robin asked as she stepped into her matching slippers. Her father turned to her aunt.

"What did you do to the tomboy my sons and I worked so hard on?" he demanded playfully, giving Robin a wink.

"I turned her into a young lady," Aunt Lucy shrugged. "Where did you come across that, Robin? Gallica?"

"Yes," Robin answered. She saw her father eyeing her hip, so she mercifully slipped her hand into the slit along a fold and pulled out her grandfather's saxe knife just enough he could see the handle, showing him she could look like a lady and still be armed. He nodded his approval and she slipped the knife back in.

"I want to see!" Anne demanded, hopping up and stretching out her hand. Robin took it and guided her sister to where she'd come to a stop next to her mother. Robin guided her hands over the features of the dress, feeling her mother's hand on her too.

"Grown up indeed," Gabby said, gently tracing one of the sleeves.

"I'm glad you all like it," Robin beamed while she bent to show Anne how it fell just almost off her shoulder.

"Not all of us like it," her father gently teased.

"Most then," Robin laughed. "Those that matter."

"Thanks for that," he replied. He could hide his grin from only Gabby and Anne. "Well ladies, shall we get going?"

Unfortunately, none of them had yet gotten word the wedding was off.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to mention that I finally read the prequel Tournament of Gorlan. Absolutely loved it! I must admit, there were a few times I thought, "Is this filler? Did he mean to go back and add more here?", but overall amazing story! I now must power through Graduation Day and Four...then I'll let you all know how I like the Brotherband Chronicles.**

Hammy: Haha...love the guesses. Because you are one of my favorite people, here's a fast update :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat with Gabe and Hazen the morning of Gabe's wedding. Gabe had already enjoyed an early breakfast with his parents, cousins, and newly returned sister and brother-in-law and was now enjoying a moment of peace before he became swamped with people demanding his attention for day-of ceremony preparations. Lorelei had likely forgone a formal breakfast in favor of her own prep, which would take several more hours than that of the men. Gabe's other groomsmen included Neil, Joel (his Academy roommate), and because Lorelei insisted on Mara being a junior bridesmaid he invited Horace III to join as her escort. Lorelei thought it sweet the young Araluen prince would escort their young Hibernian princess, but really Gabe chose him to keep the peace with Carter and Max, both of whom gagged at the thought of walking down with Mara. Horace III didn't mind. If anything he was happy to have a job. Like Gabe, Horace III often got the shaft when it came to the dividing duties between heirs. That was the cost of being so far down the line.

But for now, Neil was settling into his new apartment with Elizabet and Noah. He'd join them in a couple of hours, once he'd had some time to rest and gather himself post-honeymoon. Joel was currently being trained in a special program that would eventually put him as a personal guard of the royal family. He was needed at a security meeting with Warden and Daniel before joining their party. Though he wouldn't have a rotation or post, Joel needed to be in the know of procedures in place for 'just in case' purposes. Gabe was confident that if Elizabet's wedding went off without a hitch his would too, but still protocol was protocol. Horace III would join much later, close to the last possible minute. His mother gladly took charge of his prep and promised to have him delivered to Gabe's rooms clean and ready at exactly one hour before the ceremony.

The three princes sat watching the sunrise with their feet hanging off the balcony in a most unprincelike fashion, however even Hazen was at ease for now.

"So, which of you will be next?" Gabe teased. The crown heirs both laughed uneasily. Neither was ready to settle down, something Gabe knew full and well. The three turned their attention to the long line of people waiting to get into the castle. Lorelei wasn't particularly vain, but she did want a show of a wedding. Gabe agreed to whatever would make her happy and things quickly spun out of control. No one could rein her in, something Gabe actually admired about her, even if it meant a large wedding for him. She'd poured herself into planning every detail to ensure their day was perfect.

"So many flowers," Reese commented. "I hope no one has allergies."

"Lorelei likes flowers," Gabe sighed with a grin on his face. "We're moving into a set of rooms with a large private garden when we return from the honeymoon. She chose the garden over a spacious master bedroom."

"She'll be a good addition to the family," Hazen assured him. "I think she'll be the only woman that thoroughly enjoys putting on grand balls and all that."

"Like Aunt Rosalina," Reese added. Gabe chuckled.

"She went to the Academy, you know. She's a trained agent."

"If she's an agent then why is she marrying you? Why is she not on some mission deeply undercover?" Reese asked. He kept his tone teasing, but really he was curious. It sounded as though she'd been on a path he may have taken if it weren't for his crown.

"I don't know," Gabe answered, honesty clear in his voice. "I'm glad she is though."

Then, they heard a scream.

Followed by another.

And another.

All belonging to young girls.

The three princes scrambled to their feet.

"Where did that come from?" Reese demanded. Though he had visited Roscrea regularly, he still didn't know the ins and outs of every passage in the castle. The screaming continued, giving the young men direction. All three drew knives, and all three wished they had their swords. Hazen pulled ahead and opened a hidden servant's door. They herded down the spiral staircase to the floor below, going for the screams.

They weren't the only ones in pursuit. Everywhere soldiers abandoned their posts as the screams grew greater in number. Reese's heart dropped when he saw Ranger Daniel and Captain Warden barking orders to every man and woman in a uniform. They surrounded a single door, each taking a running start and throwing their bodies against its solid frame to no avail.

"What's happening?" Reese demanded.

"That's Lorelei's door," Gabe whispered. The screams clearly came from inside. Gabe stormed over to Warden. "You have to get in!"

"We're working on it, Your Grace," Warden replied through gritted teeth. Reese stepped away from the commotion. He had to think. Even going three at a time, the men's weight wasn't enough to sway the door. The screams were growing louder inside. Smoke was seeping from underneath. Daniel gave the order for some of the soldiers to fetch water and sand buckets while the others continued trying to break down the door. Its lock was designed to be difficult to pick, and while Ranger Daniel at the very least was capable of doing just that, they didn't have the time. The door needed to come down. Now.

Reese turned his back on the scene. He searched the hallway for something that could be of use. A tool. An axe would be good. His eyes settled on a solid iron statue of some old king holding his sharp sword up in the air.

 _That'll do_ , he thought. He rushed over and attempted to lift it, only to find it was too heavy for one man. Hazen must have been watching, because he rushed over and took the other side.

"Together," Hazen said.

"Together," Reese agreed. "One, two…"

The young men lifted the statue.

"Make way!" Hazen shouted. The mostly Hibernian force was used to hearing Hazen's voice give commands. They parted like water as the crown heirs rushed the door. The pointed tip made contact with the wood beautifully. It split and splintered, but did not give way. They backed up and rammed again. This time the door split clear through to the other side. They pulled the statue back and set it aside. Warden kicked at the weakened area until the hole was big enough for a small child to come through. They needed to make it bigger, but small children were already taking advantage of the hole that was just their size.

The first one through was Jasmine. Warden caught his daughter and pulled her away from the smoke. She was covered head to toe in ash and she hacked with great heaves.

"Jasmine," Warden whispered. "What happened?"

As Jasmine struggled to answer, Mara came through next. Warden pulled her into his safe embrace as well. He held the two girls tightly while Reese and Hazen lifted the statue for one more show of force. This time, they swung and released the statue point first into the weakened area. The heavy statue crashed through to the other side, creating enough space for the rest of the women to get free. Maids, Lady Carissa and Lady Alicia, Lorelei's mother and both her sisters poured out. The moment they were clear Ranger Daniel forced his way in. The moment he was clear of the door the flames engulfed the door. Ranger Daniel ran further in. The heat forced everyone around to retreat. Just in time, because those went for water were coming back in a line. They began passing their buckets in a rhythm, sending the emptied vessels back down the line to a garden well down the hallway.

"Where's Lorelei?" Gabe demanded of each woman who came out. His panic and the smoke were doing him in. His lungs had been bad as a child and not much better as an adult. If he didn't get away from the smoke he could find himself in danger. Reese grabbed Hazen's shoulder, pulling him away from Warden and the girls.

"Mara's fine," Reese told him. "Gabe won't be if he stays near the smoke."

Hazen nodded understanding and rushed his cousin. He strong-armed Gabe back down the hallway. Gabe attempted to fight, but he'd never been much of a fighter. His weakened lungs had always made sure of that. Hazen almost too easily subdued him to safety. Reese, however, had no such problems with his lungs. He took a deep breath and stormed the remains of the door before the fire could swell again.

"Daniel?" he shouted. "Lorelei?"

"Here!" a voice replied. It was male. Ranger Daniel.

Reese made his way over to the Ranger Commandant. He knelt next to an unconscious Lorelei. Whether she passed out due to smoke or the gash on her head they couldn't know, but either way she needed medical attention. Now.

"Can you carry her?" Daniel asked. Reese nodded. "Good. Get her to the medical wing. Now."

"What about you?" Reese asked as he scooped Lorelei up in his arms.

"I'm going to make sure no one else is in this room. I'll meet up with you outside. Go!"

Reese wanted to stay to help, but knew Lorelei wouldn't make it if she remained here. Already his own lungs screamed for oxygen. Reese hurried back towards the door. The water buckets were coming systematically now, and as Reese carried Lorelei towards the Hibernian medical wing he saw even more people were coming out to join the line.

"Reese!"

Reese turned to see Mason and Scout running towards him. They were both clearly in a panic. His head spun. He felt Lorelei's weight taken from him. Mason. Another set of arms came under his, bracing his weight. He refocused. Scout pulled his arm over her shoulders and led him to the wall.

"Where is Mara?" she demanded once he was sitting on a bench. "And Hazen?"

Reese tried to answer but found his dry throat was beyond speech. He pointed down the hall. He felt Scout's fingers run through his sweaty hair.

"Reese?" her voice demanded. Reese tried to focus on her. It was a struggle to focus on anything. Her hand pressed something into his. A…flask? "It's ginger tea," she told him. "It will hold you over until you can get water. Stay here, understood?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She was off before he could even get the cap off. The moment liquid touched his lips he began coughing. He barely got a swallow in before he felt his stomach wretch. He put his head between his knees, hoping to get his sense straight. He felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"Reese?"

Robin.

"Reese, are you alright?"

It took over an hour to get the flames under control. Twenty-two people, including Lorelei, were sent to the medical wing for long term recovery while everyone else would be fine with simple patch jobs. Needless to say, the wedding was off.

Still, the castle chef had prepared an elaborate feast. Kitchen servants plated the food and set them out to be collected by anyone who felt able to eat it. The entire Araluen and Hibernian families gathered in a courtroom, the only space large enough to hold all of them safely. Empress Sun joined them with Kaito, Kaito's father Hiro, and four of her own personal guards. The fire had been declared an arson, prompting many of their special guests to leave with haste. The only ones missing were Gabby and Prince Ace, both of whom volunteered their services to the overcrowded medical wing, and Gabe who refused to leave Lorelei's side.

"Who would do this?" Anamaria sighed.

"We all have enemies. Take your pick," Kineta snapped. Though she'd calmed down in her old age, she took attacks to her family personally. "They attacked Lorelei."

"We don't know that," Warden pointed out calmly. "Several important women were in that room. We are still waiting to see if all are accounted for."

"Then why are you not out there counting?" Kineta demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be in charge of security these past two weeks?"

"Kineta, that's not fair," Sean pulled his wife back gently.

"I don't care!" Kineta shouted.

"Kineta," Liam whispered. He and Talia both joined Sean in his attempts to calm her.

"Mama?" Mara whispered. Scout crossed over to her daughter, putting the spat between her cousin and trusted friend behind her. She sat next to her daughter and cooed over her, whispering words of comfort.

Reese crossed to Hazen. "Three princes were sitting in the open on a balcony," he said. "Two of which were crown heirs."

"Yes," Hazen said absently. His focus had been on his little sister since she came out of the burning bridal suite. "So?"

"So why were the girls attacked? Why not us? Why were they special today?"

"If Lorelei was the target then…"

"Several other important women were in that room."

"Sure, but why choose that room to attack? Lorelei has been staying in it over a month."

"So if Lorelei was the target, why choose her wedding day to attack, when so many others were coming and going? It would have made the mission more dangerous."

"Or easier. The arsonist could have posed as anything from a dressmaker to kitchen boy. No one would have questioned them."

"I give Captain Warden and Ranger Daniel more credit than that."

"Who do you think the target was?"

The door opened. An Araluen Ranger dressed in his usual mottled uniform stepped in. "I believe I can answer that," he said. Daniel met him halfway. He put his hood down. The blonde curls and blue eyes were unmistakable.

"Russ?" Robin asked as she stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked him to come undercover," Daniel explained. "I kept only those who needed to know in the loop."

"You've been here this whole time?" Elizabet asked. Russ nodded.

"You were beautiful, by the way. Neil, you'd best take good care of her."

"Uh…of course," Neil stammered. He still wasn't used to Araluen Rangers coming and going as they pleased unescorted, even in Hibernia.

"Mara's accounted for," Scout stepped in, pulling her daughter forward. "She's safe."

"That's because they took the wrong girl," Russ said sadly.

"Who did they take?" Scout asked, surveying each of the little girls. Everyone else mentally began their roll call. Jasmine huddled in her mother's lap, as did Halle. Mara held her mother's hand. Iris and Lily were both latched onto their father's sides. He kept his hands on each of them, ready to strike the poor soul who tried to take either away. Anne curled up next to her father. "Where's Maggie?"

"With her mother," Daniel answered. The doors opened again.

"No she's not," Julia shouted. Her temper rivaled that of Kineta. "I followed those bastards as far as I could. Daniel, they have our little girl."

"What?" Daniel demanded flatly. He turned to Mara and then Jasmine. Both were shaking with fear, their eyes overflowing with tears.

"What happened?" Warden asked gently, leading Jasmine away from Carissa to Mara's side. He knelt down in front of both, holding each of their hands while everyone else stared. "It's alright. You girls can tell me."

"Th-th-the man came. He w-w-w-wan-t-ed M-m-ara," Jasmine stuttered through her fearful weeping. "H-he said he w-wou-ld k-kill us if sh-she didn't go."

"Mara," Scout said, kneeling next to Warden so she faced her daughter. "Why didn't you run for a guard?"

"I did," Mara whispered. Her words were clearly than Jasmine's, though her volume rivaled that of Elizabet's when she struggled to speak. "That's when he jammed the door and started the fire."

"Then he demanded Mara go with him over the balcony," Jasmine continued, having collected herself just long enough to get that bit out.

"No one else saw this?" Warden asked, glancing over to Carissa. She'd been in the bridal suite the entire time the girls had been there. It'd been her who brought them over.

Both girls shook their heads. "He brought chocolates and hid in the corner so we could have the first ones," Mara whispered. She stared at the ground, clearly ashamed of falling for such a simple trick. "Then he asked for me…I didn't give him my name though. I went for a guard after he said he wanted me or he'd kill all of us."

"But…Jasmine, what did you and Maggie do?" Warden pressed. Daniel and Julia now hovered behind Warden and Scout, both fuming for answers.

"I was too scared," Jasmine whimpered. "But Maggie…"

"What did Maggie do?" Julia demanded when Jasmine faltered. Carissa touched her arm but she jerked it away.

"Maggie put on Mara's crown. It was laying on a table waiting to be polished," Jasmine whispered. "That's when they took her."

"She pretended to be Mara," Warden sighed. He looked back at Daniel and Julia. "She did what she knew she'd be trained to do once they were of age and Mara took her as a lady-in-waiting."

"Maggie wasn't going to be Mara's lady-in-waiting," Julia argued.

"The girls have been talking about it at their sleepovers," Carissa explained further, putting her face in her hands. "Maggie missed Hibernia. She and Mara were asking me about lady-in-waiting training and how old Mara would have to be before she got one."

"She didn't say a word to us," Daniel said, his anger building.

For the first time in her entire life, Anne spoke up without being prompted. "She didn't want to make you mad."

Julia turned to Daniel. "We are getting our little girl back," she growled.

"We will," he promised her. "Russ, start following them. Mark your trail so we can follow."

Julia went to Scout, tears finally falling one at a time from the corners of her eyes. "I want you with me in this," she whispered.

"Julia…"

"Please," Julia said, though her tone made it more of an order than a request. "Please," she repeated in a softer voice. "This is what you were good at when we were younger. Just…please, Scout."

Scout nodded. She turned to her husband. Without missing a beat, Mason turned to Sean and Kineta.

"Will you two resume your former duties until we have Maggie back?"

"You plan to join the search as well?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was trained as a Ranger. I can be of use."

"Of course we will take over until you return," Kineta snapped. She wanted to go looking for Maggie too, but knew her age had caught up with her. She looked over to Hazen. "I suppose Hazen will be joining us for the learning experience?"

"No," Scout said. "He's joining the search."

"Me?" Hazen repeated.

"Yes. You," Mason agreed. "You and Reese."

"Me?" It was Reese's turn to be surprised.

"Yes. You," William nodded. "You and Hazen rush to catch up with Russ. He will be your team leader."

"But…"

"Go!" Scout, Mason, William, Anamaria, and Daniel all shouted at once.

Reese and Hazen both knew they needed to act fast now that their orders had processed in their minds. Each rushed to their rooms, quickly packed, and then went down to the stables. They saddled their horses and tore off in the direction Russ had gone in hopes of catching up to him. They'd just almost closed the gap when a fourth rider joined them.

"Robin?" Reese asked. "Your parents ask you to come too?"

"No," Robin answered. "I'm here on my own."

"Why?"

"Because if whatever started this warranted Ranger Daniel to send my brother undercover to a family gathering, we will need someone well connected by the end."

"You consider yourself well connected?" Hazen asked.

"Yes," Robin answered plainly. "I do."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: "You want weapons? We're in a library! Books are the best weapons in the world." -the Doctor**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Haha...I had already posted 19 and when I read your review to 18 saying you wanted to see Russ I just laughed. I don't think anyone suspected Maggie. She was always kind of in the background.

AER: Yep...definitely heard that yelling.

Aubrey: Aw...you're not a potato. You're likely just super mature for your age. Don't worry. One day you'll leave your family's home and go explore the world and find there are really people like you out there.

Raider: Hehe...chunky reviews. I must be extra deprived of sleep because that mental image is far funnier than it should be. Yes, Jin is heavily influenced by her native culture, where rank and influence is highly sought after. Yeah...the fact that RA is essentially LOTR fanfiction makes me feel Flanagan may actually read RA fanfiction. Reasonable, right? Sometimes I wonder if he's ever read these. Of course there will be more weddings. Look at how many spawn they have running around! Capes and hoods are making a comeback...at least where I am. I already own 2 hooded capes. One is a Native American pattern. The other is tan plaid and paired with my British 1920s hat I feel like Sherlock Holmes when I wear it. I tried short hair once...bad decision for me. I swear I looked like a boy and I had nothing to hide my foundation lines with (I'm that weird shade of pale between normal and vampire that has no complimentary makeup, so the change of tone is really obvious unless I hide it with my hair). I think I had a similar moment when I read Allegiant, having to go back and reread over and over again...though that was more because the whole ending thing threw me off guard. I mean...I'd expected it to happen, just not in that way. I kept thinking they were in a sim...no way is this real...nope. It was real. Well, real in the fictional world of Veronica Roth.

RedRebel: Welcome back! Hehe...the royals' intentions will be made clear soon. Not now, but soon.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet hovered in the doorway of her should-be sister-in-law's room. Gabby and Prince Ace were tending Lorelei, freeing up Hibernian healers for the others injured in the arson. Though they were both full physicians, Gabby fell back at Prince Ace's assistant. Treating burns required sight, and her trying to 'see' with her hands would only put Lorelei in more pain. Instead Ace headed up the washing, disinfecting, and wrapping of charred flesh while Gabby focused on pain control and soothing wrap prep. The two worked well together, communicating in both hushed whispers and soft touch. Ace directed Gabby with gentle nudges and putting his fingers on her arm or back and Gabby used some kind of agreed-upon signal in the pitch of the song she hummed to calm their patient. She'd knocked Lorelei out hours ago, but the pain forced her to come to twice so far. A Hibernian nurse flitted in and out as she made her rounds bringing more supplies and disposing of waste.

Gabe stood behind Gabby, biting his thumbnail with dried tears on his cheeks. He'd wept a long time when Lorelei was first brought in, but now he stood in stony silence waiting to hear her condition. Lorelei, the woman who was supposed to be a beautiful bride that day, wouldn't be leaving this room any time soon. Most of her left side was black from both burns and ash, and her hair…Elizabet wondered what they'd do about her hair. She'd be scarred the rest of her life from this arson attack. It was nighttime now, and they still had no idea who was responsible. They knew there had been just one aggressor in the bridal suite, a man according to Jasmine and Mara. There's no way he made it into the bridal suite without some kind of system of backup, though. He kidnapped Maggie thinking she was Mara. That was a lie they planned to use to their advantage.

By this time tomorrow, the entire kingdom of Hibernia would be on the lookout for Princess Mara. Captain Warden would be the main point of contact for a ransom, which Mason and Scout advertised they'd happily pay. The two put on a grand show out in public, letting everyone know how distraught they were over their missing daughter and how they'd already dispatched an entire company under Hazen to bring her home. An entire company _had_ been dispatched to seal their borders, as had a dozen of their ships. They simply weren't under Hazen, who wasn't anywhere near ready to command a company despite his natural leadership abilities. They were under a fresh faced young battlemaster who could pass as Hazen to those who only knew him by description.

All this while the real Princess Mara was made to pack up and go into the care of Tucker and Caitlyn, who unceremoniously packed up Carter and Lina and left without formal goodbyes. From the Academy Tucker would dispatch Special Operations agents and Caitlyn would dress Mara in an Academy uniform and hide her among the students there.

Prince Ace and Gabby finished their work and stepped back so Gabe could have a moment with his fiancé. Her family waited down the hall. Elizabet had bypassed them by taking an unknown servant's entrance. She joined her little brother while the Araluen physicians washed themselves up in a basin along the far wall.

"Gabe?" Elizabet whispered.

"Gabby?" Gabe asked, ignoring Elizabet and addressing the physician with whom he was most comfortable. Gabby didn't turn, but she tilted her head up in acknowledgement of him. "Will she be alright?"

Gabby continued scrubbing at her arms. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Her chances are good," Ace added. "Our enemies now are infection and fever. We'll need to keep her cool and change her wrappings twice a day. She's going to be in a lot of pain…Gabby, what do you need to manage that? I'll make a list for the nurse."

Without missing a beat Gabby rattled off ingredients to Ace, who jotted them down on a piece of paper. Gabe turned back to Lorelei. Elizabet approached her brother again, this time taking his arm.

"Gabe?" she whispered. He looked to her. "You alright?"

He shook his head.

Elizabet squeezed his hand. "I'm here for you, little brother."

Gabe hugged her tightly. Elizabet returned the gesture just as Lorelei's family invaded the space. She'd been allotted one of the larger rooms, but still it became crowded with her parents and two sisters rushing in.

"What happened?" her mother demanded.

"We heard Princess Mara was taken. Is this part of that?"

"Yes," Elizabet answered honestly. Princess Mara was safe, but the fewer people who knew that the better. Ace dried his hands on a towel while he gave them a full rundown of Lorelei's condition, Gabby interjecting as necessary.

"Who are you two exactly?" Lorelei's father demanded.

"Prince Horace the Second of Araluen," Ace answered. "You may call me Ace if you like. This is Gabby."

"Your…assistant?"

"My partner," Ace corrected them. "She's talented at managing pain and infections, two crucial skills to your daughter's survival."

Elizabet and Gabe both let the word 'survival' roll of them. Ace had said it more so Lorelei's family would respect Gabby than because her situation was bleak. He'd just said a moment ago her chances were good if they could keep infection and fever at bay, afterall.

"But she's…" one of the sisters began. The other cut her off with a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"I assure you I'm good at what I do," Gabby advocated for herself.

"Stop," Gabe demanded. Everyone looked to him. He stepped towards his would be in-laws. "Ace and Gabby are both personal friends of my family, and both are excellent physicians. I asked them to tend Lorelei. Together. Ace is bound to Araluen by his title, but we have been trying to lure Gabby to our side since my parents were in power. She has saved both me and my sister Elizabet and Queen Scout and dozens of other influential people in our realm. I trust her with Lorelei. If you don't, feel free to leave. So long as she is in Hibernia she has orders from me to tend Lorelei."

"Oh," Lorelei's father said with a touch of awe in his voice. "You're that blind physician."

"With respect sir, there aren't many blind physicians she could be," Ace pointed out, earning a slight grin from Gabby. She became all serious again, finding Ace's arm and coming to his side.

"I'll stay by her side to manage her pain throughout the night," Gabby assured them. "The first twenty-four hours are hardest. I'm afraid I can allow only medical staff in her room for the duration of this time, but you all may have five more minutes with her before you get the boot officially."

Ace and Gabby moved to the hallway, where Kane had come at some point waiting. He whispered to Ace and Gabby while Gabe, Elizabet, and Lorelei's family told Lorelei good night.

"What?" Gabby whispered to her husband upon hearing his news. "Robin's gone after Maggie?"

"With Russ, Reese, and Hazen," Kane finished.

Gabby sighed. "I hope she can keep the peace between those three long enough for them to find Maggie."

"You aren't the only one hoping that."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So many reviews has made me happy! Enjoy another rapid chapter!**

Raider: By the way, start with the Testing. It's amazing!

RedRebel: Hehe...that would be funny. Maybe next time :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Oh...you're about to have a lot of fun with Robin.

Hammy: You're enjoying the predictions, aren't you? I know I am :)

AER: Oh, Lina would have been all over hunting these people down indeed. At least her grandson is involved in the hunting.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Russ, Reese, Hazen, and Robin rode into the night until early the next morning. The trail went cold at the harbor of a small fishing village built along the water. They had yet to actually see Maggie or her kidnapper, but the man was moving quickly rather than covertly. He stuck to major roads. They described Maggie to every person they passed. By the answers given, they assumed the man was keeping her drugged. Every single passerby told them the only girl they'd seen matching that description had been sleeping in her father's saddle, and that her father was a middle aged man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in furs.

Coming upon the fishing village they happened across a space behind bushes clearly used as a quick cover. They found locks of golden brown curls carelessly left on the ground and splatters of a dark paste likely used to color her hair. They'd found the ground was softer than it should be. Some light digging revealed the dress Maggie had been wearing the morning she was taken. Sky blue, brown laces, and a tell-all singed hem.

"What do you make of it?" Hazen had asked when they found the remains. "Do you think he hurt her?"

"No," Russ had replied after inspecting the dress for signs of struggle beyond the fire. "He's made her a boy."

"Do you think he knows he doesn't have Mara yet?" Reese asked.

"We'd better hope we find her before he figures that out," Russ answered. "Despite some hasty mistakes running off with her, he made it to Lorelei's bridal suite without raising alarm. Maggie's just a child."

"She's a Ranger's daughter," Robin argued. "That counts for something."

"She was quick enough to give Mara's name as hers," Russ said. "That's all."

"How do we find her now?" Reese asked.

"He can't leave the port. My parents' ship is just beyond the harbor blocking off the bay," Hazen pointed out.

"So he's in a corner," Reese went on. "That's not a good thing."

"No. It's not."

"Do you think Maggie could escape?"

"If she's being drugged, no."

"What's our next move?"

Hazen pulled out his seal. "I can order the local men-at-arms to block off the city. We can search for her from there and have her within the hour."

"No," Russ cut him off. "He may decide to cut his loss and kill her. Or, he may decide to add to his collection. We don't have time to play your body guards and find Maggie."

"What do you say we do?" Reese asked.

"We look for a man traveling with his child, perhaps even his ill child."

Robin only half-listened while the boys rattled on. Reese and Hazen both approached their problem from prince standpoints. Hazen, being in his home, wanted to use his title to shut down the village and pick it over until they found her. Russ wanted them to split up and see what intel they could gather from the local tavern, the fishermen's hangout at the docks, and the brothel operating in an abandoned ship. He wanted Hazen to lay low. The Hibernian family made a point to be among their people, just as the Araluens did, and Hazen would be too easily recognized.

Russ' plan, however, had many flaws. For one, Reese couldn't be caught in a Hibernian brothel. He wouldn't be as easily recognized as Hazen but girls who chose that lifestyle were often infatuated with all men of power. One may have been a maid or other in the castle at some point and recognize him as a frequent foreign visitor. Next, Robin had no interest making rounds in a tavern spending gold she knew would mostly go to waste and drunken fabrications. Hazen also wouldn't be still. He wouldn't wait while the others searched. Unsupervised with no task to keep him busy he'd surely get into trouble.

Their group huddled near a river. The boys continued discussing their plan while Robin took off her boots and socks and let her feet dangle in the cool water. Reese rambled through some half-baked plan of his own. Robin allowed her mind to wander while the boys argued over their next move. The man tried to kidnap Mara. He got Maggie, but he wanted Mara. Why?

Mara wasn't a crown heir. Hazen would ascend after their parents, not Mara. Mara was too young to have much political influence yet. The only people she was truly valuable to were her family. Her family, however, was full of influential people. Which member did a male stranger who gained access to Lorelei's bridal suite target? Lorelei? No. He would have kidnapped Gabe if that were the case.

Mason and Scout? What heinous favor did this man want that would make him steal their daughter? And so efficiently at that? Had Maggie not lied he would have likely succeeded. What favor could he possibly want?

Gold?

Robin turned her gaze to where the river met the bay. Her aunt's ships were out there, blocked by the royal embargo as they searched for Maggie. Aunt Lucy was too savvy to send out even half-empty ships. She was a trader. Her merchant vessels had holds for gold as well as cargo. Sure, those leaving their western home were heavier than those coming in from the east, but the value was always exchanged at a profit.

Those ships would have gold and Robin had the authority to claim it. Did he want gold? Did he and his mates plan to demand a large sum? A sum that could only be gathered when so many important allies were visiting? If he wanted money, he'd go for as much as he could get with as little extra risk as possible. Her aunt's ships were just there in the harbor. Three of them. They were designed with speed, durability, and climate versatility in mind. Her aunt guarded the ship blueprints more closely than she guarded her riches.

And Robin had dominion over them.

"I have an idea," she said.

"Perhaps we send Robin into the brothel?" Reese suggested. "She can handle it."

"Hell no," Russ answered.

"Well…" Hazen trailed.

"I said 'hell no'," Russ repeated.

Robin sighed. The boys were useless. She stood up, dried her feet, and walked barefoot into the middle of them.

"I have an idea," she repeated.

"What is it?" Russ asked.

"Find the man and pay him off."

"We don't negotiate no matter the captive," Hazen interrupted her.

"Not even Maggie?" Russ asked. "She's my Commandant's daughter."

"It could have been my sister. My parents would still refuse to negotiate."

Robin sighed. She walked back to where she abandoned her footwear and pulled on her socks and boots. Hazen and Russ continued going at it. Reese, however, came next to her.

"You want to pay them off," he said. "How? Hazen and I didn't exactly come with our purses full."

Robin nodded down the river towards the sea. Reese peered down.

"Lucy's ships?"

"Yes."

"Think she'll let one go?"

"I won't tell her."

Reese frowned. "She will be furious, Robin. All that lost gold…lost stock…"

"She'd be most worried about a lost ship," Robin said as she walked down the bank.

"Right. How do you plan to keep your apprenticeship if you let one of her ships go?"

Robin scanned the coastline. "Skandians dock in Roscrea, correct?"

Reese nodded. "Yes. Uncle Frey and Aunt Rosalina are planning to take one of the Skandian ferries back with their girls."

"The ferries still retired war ships?"

"Well, yes…" Reese trailed. "Robin, you don't…"

"We make the trade, then the Skandians run down the ship."

"They can't take one of your aunt's ships. She hired Skandian shipbuilders to specifically fortify them against Skandian raiders."

"A Skandian ship can outrun my aunt's ship. They can block it off while Hibernians ships finish it off."

"So, you are risking your aunt's merchant ship and also a Skandian ferry."

"Mason and Scout can afford to replace two ships. It's likely less than whatever ransom he'd demand anyway."

"You'll still get a lecture from Mistress Lucy."

Robin shrugged. "I can take a lecture. She's about to ship me off for two years anyway."

Reese nodded. He looked back over to Russ and Hazen. "How to convince them of this plan?"

"First we need to find the kidnapper."

"Yes," Russ agreed, cuing in to the conversation. "We need to find the kidnapper."

"How?" Hazen asked. "Have you two figured that out in your whispering over there?"

"Yes," Robin answered.

"We did?" Reese raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Robin repeated. "I'm going to the brothel."

"Didn't I already shoot that idea down?" Russ asked, throwing up his hands. "You're not going there."

"Yes I am."

"Over my dead body."

"If you let Ranger Daniel's daughter slip away it may come to that," Robin pointed out. She faced her brother squarely. "Look Russ, women talk to other women, not men. If any of you go in you'll not only risk being recognized, but the women will tell you want they think you want to hear, not what's necessarily true."

"She has a point," Hazen said.

"She does not!" Russ exclaimed. "Robin, no. Mum and Dad would never let me hear the end of it."

"So we won't tell them," Robin shrugged. She walked over to her horse and began rummaging through her pack.

"You're asking us to lie to your parents?" Reese asked.

"You were all for my plan a moment ago, Your Highness."

"That was before you wanted me to lie to your parents."

"Our parents?" Russ gasped. "Have you ever tried lying to our mother? Dad you can get away with if he thinks you're hiding something worth hiding, but Mum? She presses until she knows everything."

"I'm not saying lie to them," Robin rolled her eyes. "Just don't tell them the whole truth."

"What would you have us tell them?" Hazen asked.

"Simple. After locating the kidnapper we ransomed him with Aunt Lucy's ship and then arranged for it to be sunk. You can credit everything to me if you like."

"Anything else?" Russ asked.

"One of you taking the credit would be good," Robin answered without missing a beat. "Aunt Lucy would semi-contain her wrath if a prince or Ranger was the one to order the sinking of her ship."

"No she wouldn't," Russ muttered.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: More traveling coming up. Chapters are going to slow down a bit.**

Hammy: I actually really like that last idea...

TheRanger'sDaughter: Oh yeah...Kane wanted Robin to have the knife for more than just sentimental reasons.

Aubrey: Robin is indeed awesome.

AER: The kidnapper is definitely covering his tracks.

Raider: Gabby's amazing :) As always. Are you being talked by Taylor Swift? Interesting...yeah, I'm sure authors and writers in general avoid fanfiction of their own work because...plagiarism, but the RA universe is so clearly inspired by LOTR, making it the ultimate fanfiction. I wonder if Flanagan ever reads it...or perhaps he just writes it. I know when I'm actively writing fanfiction I tend to avoid reading other stories without that universe until I'm finished, but...who knows.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat by the window of their room at the inn. It was his turn to serve as lookout for the brothel across the street. It'd been four days since Robin went in there undercover. She hadn't gone that night. She waited a day, as weather made traveling with a child impossible. The Academy agents caught up with them. Russ instructed them to set up a discreet perimeter around the city. Those with children Maggie's age were followed until it could be confirmed she was not among them.

"Are you certain she's here?" Hazen asked Russ from somewhere behind Reese. Their room had just two small beds, which was fine since one always kept watch. As for Robin, she'd entered the brothel and yet to return. She hang a bright blue scarf her brother gave her in a window facing their inn every morning. Russ fumed and kept watch over the business across the street. Though he'd agreed to allow her to go undercover, she'd left immediately before he could change his mind. He'd barely had time to give her the scarf and instruct her to use it as a signal she was safe. He still muttered his parents would kill him for this at least a dozen times every hour. If they ever found out they likely would.

Reese allowed himself a small sigh of relief when he saw Robin appear in a window on the third floor. She didn't look for him. She simply hung her scarf. She was dressed in only her sleeping gown. Her hair hung in a thick blonde braid over her shoulder. She was preparing for bed at a time Hazen and Russ were just waking. Reese had woken hours before sunrise to do his own watch. Now that morning was coming, Hazen would take watch while Reese and Russ went out into the village. They'd eat breakfast at the docks with the fishermen, hunting gossip from them and then lunch at the tavern for more gossip. Then Russ would take a watch while Hazen infiltrated the circle only he as a prince could, appealing to the village leaders for news of Maggie.

"Anything of interest?"

Reese looked over his shoulder. Russ was awake now, already getting dressed. He shook his head and turned back to the brothel. Robin had gone off now. The blue scarf would hang in the window until she woke later in the afternoon. "Russ?" he began.

"Yes?"

"Are we certain Maggie's even here?"

Reese turned back to face Russ again, waiting for his answer. Russ pulled his mottled cloak over his shoulders, shaking his head. "This is where the trail lead us. She's somewhere, but…we need a new lead. Soon."

Reese nodded in agreement. "Poor Maggie," he sighed. "I'm sure she's afraid."

Russ shrugged. "Daniel and Julia raised her to be tough, but still. We need her back."

"Of course."

Russ walked over to Hazen and gave his shoulder a violent shake. Hazen, having become used to this abrupt wakening, struck his arm out every which way attempting to slap the Ranger. Russ sidestepped the groggy attack with a wide grin.

"Anything new?" Hazen asked as he stretched out.

"Yes," Russ answered.

"Really?" Hazen replied with more than a little shock. He turned to Reese, who was just as confused.

"Really," Russ went on. "I'm sending you and Reese out to the docks this morning."

"Is Maggie there?"

"We don't know, but what we're doing isn't working. Reese has made good connections there, and you're a native. Perhaps you two can work a new angle."

"Does this mean you're keeping watch here?" Reese asked with a raised eyebrow. The docks were mostly fishermen, but a few merchant ships remained docked. A captain could easily recognize Hazen, something Russ must surely know.

"Nope," Russ continued. He splashed water from a basin onto his face. "I think it's time I reconnect with my sister."

"You can't," Hazen protested. "She could be found out if a Ranger…"

"You may be surprised to hear this, but there are less-than-moral Rangers out there. Robin has been posing as their servant-girl. Cornering her shouldn't take too much talent, especially if I approach at an odd hour. At least, odd for them."

"Robin agreed to signal if she learned anything. She hasn't signaled," Reese pointed out. Russ shook his head.

"She's being trained in business and merchant ships, not locating kidnapped children. I'm certain she knows something of use. She may not realize it's useful."

Russ had a point. Robin may be smart, cunning, and ambitious, but she wasn't trained to seek answers the way Russ was. Rangers could take nothing and win a war. Perhaps Robin would give him some scrap of information that would lead to finding Maggie. If nothing else, it was safest for Russ to enter to brothel. He could get in, get out, and give them an update on Robin's wellbeing. From what they could tell Robin hadn't taken her undercover status to a level she'd be ashamed to tell her mother about, but how long she could keep that up they didn't know.

"Good luck," Hazen told him. Reese nodded his own sentiments.

"Your Grace, Your Highness," Russ gave them both a mocking bow, as though giving his leave. Reese and Hazen responded by throwing socks at him.

* * *

Robin felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She stirred stubbornly.

"Really?" she mumbled. "I just got to bed."

"Mum would be in fits if she knew you were sleeping at this hour," Russ teased her.

"How did you get in here? Did you…buy services?"

Robin has been careful when spinning her tale as to why she wanted work as a servant rather than…something more. If that was how Russ made it back perhaps she'd need to cut her term of service short.

"I had planned that, yes, but it seems everyone here sleeps at this hour," Russ answered softly. He sat on the edge of Robin's pallet in the pantry, crossing his legs and helping her upright.

"Why did you come?" Robin asked. "Has something happened?"

"No. I came to talk to you about what you've learned here."

"Oh. I thought we'd agreed on a signal for…"

"It's been too long. We're running out of time," Russ explained. "I'm here to see what you've heard in your time here. Perhaps there's something you know that you don't realize is important."

"Unless you want to know the price of services here, I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

"Nothing of the customers?"

Robin shook her head. "Every girl here guards her customers. They don't speak of them because they don't want to give the others ammunition to steal a client. They have to give a large percentage of everything they make to the mistress and if they don't meet the quota they are cast on the street."

Russ bit his lip. "So, if this venture has amounted to nothing why do you stay? Come back with me."

"I didn't say it amounts to nothing."

"Then what are you learning?"

"The mistress has a record book."

"A record book?"

Robin nodded. "She's keeping track of all the...exchanges of service. I'm trying to get it."

"Why?" Russ asked. "What use would that be to us?"

"It's also got a record of every girl who crosses through this village. If the man is after gold, he may have presented her to the mistress asking how much she'd give him for her."

Russ frowned. Brothels may be shady ventures exploited with ulterior motives as commonly as taverns, but he'd been under the impression this one was semi-honest. The girls working didn't seem like they were there against their wills, and Robin herself just said they strived to meet their quotas.

"Are you saying you think Maggie is going to be sold as a…" Russ trailed, unable to form the words. Robin shook her head.

"I'm saying I think she will be offered to the mistress here as an indentured servant of sorts until the travel ban is lifted. The kidnapper can't leave, but he can only hide her for so long. His drug supply will eventually run out. He may give her to the mistress here to work in the kitchens or something until he can figure out a way to smuggle her out. The book will have records of any such offer, even if she turned him down."

Russ nodded. His sister was doing a better job than he'd expected. Perhaps she should give up Aunt Lucy's company and join the Charmed Battalion back home.

No, he told himself. She needed to remain with Aunt Lucy's company, where she was mostly safe. This rescue mission was simply as a favor to the family.

"Get the book," Russ agreed. "Then signal me when you have it."

"I will," Robin promised.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: FYI, next review will be the 100th review of Discovery. No pressure.**

Hammy: Haha...sorry. Already have a plot...but loving your predictions :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Yeah...keep waiting.

Raider: Exciting for me :) You really need to read the Testing. You'll love it. Look up the book trailer on YouTube :)

AER: You feel terrible...about?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

A week passed. They still had no sign of Maggie, but they narrowed down their watch to three houses. Men fitting the description of the kidnapper lived in each, and furthermore each hid a child Maggie's age. Once they had Maggie back the Hibernian agents Russ checked in with every day at noon planned to investigate the other two for abuse. After all, there weren't many good reasons to keep a child tucked away from the rest of such a small village.

Robin lay on her pallet. It was mid-morning, which in a brothel was actually the middle of the night. She lay on her stomach munching on a pear as she carefully examined the book before her. This record book hadn't been easy to get. She'd finally resorted to spiking the mistress' wine with a solution Reese made, something he learned when he studied under Caitlyn at the Academy many years ago. The solution had been meant to make the mistress fall into a deep sleep an hour after drinking. He must have mixed up a couple of ingredients, because instead it emptied the contents of her stomach within twenty minutes and kept her in bed three days after that. Robin, being both pretty and unwilling to work the bedrooms, volunteered to keep up the book in her absence.

Robin would have to return the book eventually, but she'd taken to copying its pages daily while the others slept. She folded the pages into paper animals, something Jin taught her when they first met, and placed the animals along the railing in the back for Russ to collect. Robin paid special attention to young girls brought through, sometimes under hoods to be examined by the mistress for potential employment. She carefully copied their descriptions, though none were Maggie. Yet.

Then, out of mere curiosity, Robin flipped back through the names. The record book went back fifty years or more. Its binding was arranged so the mistress could take out and add pages as necessary. Each girl had her own tab. A short write up of her description accompanied her name, then neat columns of clients and fees was listed after that. Robin had finally gotten to know a few of the girls well enough to question why they'd choose such a life. She was in fact shocked to see how many indeed _chose_ this profession. It wasn't necessarily hard work, but Robin could never see herself submitting to such acts for gold. Despite her own apprenticeship, her father especially had taught her how to survive without it. He warned all his children a day may come they had nothing but the clothes on their backs. They could make their own basic weapons and cook just about any kind of game for that reason.

For a shady business, this place sure kept clean records. The brothel's books were organized in a way that could rival Aunt Lucy's ledgers. Robin flipped to Tabitha, a girl who had come just two months ago. She hadn't met her quota yet. According to the mistress, she'd have one more month to get her numbers up or she'd be let go. Perhaps she could come work for the company. Robin liked the girl and knew she'd come to the brothel to get away from her mental family. Perhaps she could work in a stockroom or…something.

Next was Taka. It seemed like she had worked there for six years before she fell under quota three concurrent months. That was two years ago. Robin wondered where they were now. Aunt Lucy nixed underperforming employees if they failed to meet their quotas over three months too, but that came only after demotions and cuts in pay. And she made allowances on a case-by-case basis, such as when a clerk's daughter fell terribly ill. This place had no such compassion.

Robin turned the page. The next woman had been there just two months, despite meeting her quota both times. There was no reason for dismissal, as there was for other girls who were asked to leave. Perhaps this one left for a better life on her own, or perhaps she passed away. Her records were twenty-seven years old, meaning her two month stint happened over a quarter century ago. Robin wondered what happened to her. Why did she come for just two months? The age listed wasn't exactly a young woman. She wasn't old, but not old either.

Robin skimmed to the top of the page. She frowned and bit down hard on her tongue. She slammed the book shut and pulled her boots on. She tucked it under her arm and marched out of the pantry, up the stairs, out the door, and across the street to the inn. She went up the steps and into the boys' room.

"Russ," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Russ looked back at her from his perch from the window. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Robin held up the record book.

"Robin…what's that?"

"The book of record for that brothel across the street."

"Yes. You're supposed to be copying it, not brining it over here."

Robin set the book on one of the beds. Russ joined her, leaning over her shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

Robin pointed to the woman who spent two months there twenty-seven years ago. Russ peered down over her shoulder. He went stiff the moment he saw her name.

"Talia," he whispered. "As in…Grandmother Talia?"

"As in your birthmother," Robin answered.

Russ shrugged. "We know she did things like this to complete her missions. I mean, not pleasant to look at, but…"

"Seriously, Russ? Look at the dates."

Russ looked back down. "Twenty…seven years ago?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "How old are you, Russ?"

"Twenty-six…oh."

"Oh," Robin repeated. "Right. Oh. And you're the Ranger."

"Why did you bring this, Robin?" Russ whispered as he sat, pulling the book into his lap. Robin sat next to him.

"The names are on it."

"My father's Iberion."

"We don't know that. I don't think Dad even knows that."

Russ looked back down at Talia's ledger. He took out a scrap of paper and began copying down the information. "We don't bring this to anyone until we've found Maggie. Understood?"

Robin nodded. That was fair. "You alright, Russ?"

"I'm fine," he assured her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Congrats to AER, for the 100th review!**

AER: Yep. Got to love the generations.

HammyMC: So close...so very close.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Props to you for going back :) All will make sense...not any time soon, but it will all make sense. Later.

Raider: You want romantic tendencies followed by grand explosions? Read the Testing. Now. The Academy teaches a wide range of skills its students can later use...much like high school chemistry when, eventually, you get to play with fun chemicals to do fun things (if your teacher trusts you enough). I'm excited to see where this goes too.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet carried a tray of sandwiches, fruit, and a skin of water towards her brother's perch outside Lorelei's room. Ace and Gabby found Lorelei's wounds were worse than they realized. They limited contact for fear of infection. They allowed Gabe and her mother inside for an hour each day after taking precautions similar to those Caitlyn took when she handled potentially fatal compounds in her lab. They kept Lorelei in a drugged sleep, stating if allowed to fully wake she'd be in such pain her body would weaken even more. Every hour a nurse came with a cloth doused with chloroform to lay over her nose and mouth just five minutes. Now that the wounds had time to fester and heal Lorelei barely resembled her old self. Her family went to Sean and Kineta, telling them if Gabe wished to move on they'd understand. Gabe, however, wasn't so shallow. He refused to leave the medical wing. When he couldn't be with her in her room he waited in a nook fitted with a cushioned bench. Servants brought him blankets, fresh water, and anything else they thought he may need.

One thing he continuously refused, however, was food.

"I'm not hungry," he said the moment he spotted her. Elizabet sat next to him on the bench. She rested the tray between them and nibbled on the edge of a sandwich, hoping it'd change his mind.

"You have to eat," she insisted when he made no move for his share. "You'll end up in a bed here yourself if you don't."

Gabe sighed. He picked up an apple and took a bite so small it could belong to Little Lina. "All Lorelei gets is broth," he muttered.

"Broth?" Elizabet asked, eager to keep him talking. If his anger made him fall into silence…she knew firsthand how long it could take to find his voice again.

"Gabby spoons it into her five times a day. She can't take much at a time. It's barely enough to…"

Elizabet bit her tongue. He'd almost said 'It's barely enough to keep her alive', but that fit too many aspects of Lorelei's current state. The medicines, the wrapping, the forced sleep and liquid meals…they were all just enough to keep her alive.

"Who hates us so much they'd do this?" Gabe muttered, setting aside the rest of the apple and holding his head in his hands. "He wants to kidnap Mara? Fine. We have four or five attempts at least every month. But why do this to Lorelei? Why set that fire?"

"I don't know," Elizabet admitted as she rubbed her brother's back. "I'm sorry."

Gabe sighed. "Any word from the search parties?"

"Not yet."

"None of them?"

Elizabet shook her head. "I'm sure they'll make contact the moment they have a name."

"Good."

Gabe abruptly stood. Elizabet stared at him for several moments before rushing to follow him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. She fell in step next to him, having to skip to keep up with his long stride.

"Joining the search," Gabe replied simply. "The sooner we find Maggie the sooner we find the bastard who hurt Lorelei."

"But…Gabe…what if she wakes? What if she calls for you?"

"You'll tend her until I'm back," Gabe answered. He came to a sudden stop and turned on his heel to face Elizabet. He stared into her eyes, his own pleading for her cooperation. "Won't you?" he begged, his tone desperate.

"Of course," Elizabet assured him.

"Good," Gabe said with new resolve. He began walking again. Elizabet stayed by his side.

"You can't go alone," she told him. "You need a team."

"I'll have one."

"Who?" Elizabet asked. Russ, Reese, Hazen, and Robin had dispatched first. They were running lead, working the village from the inside. Several squadrons had been sent to their aid shortly after. They surrounded the village and monitored its outposts under direction of Captain Warden. Because the family opted to allow the kingdom to think Mara had indeed been kidnapped, no one questioned it when Mason and Scout joined in the field. Most likely assumed they were working alongside Captain Warden, but in fact they had their own team with Ranger Commandant Daniel and Lady Julia. Those four reported to no one, obviously, so Sean and Kineta (who had resumed their old duties temporarily) received no reports of their whereabouts.

Empress Sun had no choice but to return to Nihon-Ja, but she left behind a group of five seasoned Senshi warriors for Kaito to lead. They'd assimilated into Hibernian ranks, as did those from Araluen, and assisted in monitoring the borders of the village. The Senshi created a fierce presence only they could command.

"Who?" Elizabet asked again when Gabe didn't respond. He diverted to the hall the older generation liked to gather in when they visited. Ranger Will, Lady Alyss, Lord Horace, Lady Cassandra, Lord Sean, Lady Kineta, Ranger Liam, and Lady Talia were sure enough sitting there with worried expressions, whispering about the kidnapping. They turned and stared at Elizabet and Gabe, their conversation dropping immediately.

"I want out there," Gabe growled.

"No," Sean answered. "You're too…"

"I'll join you," Ranger Will volunteered.

"Me too," Ranger Liam echoed.

Lady Talia only stood, nodding her intentions to come as well.

"I'll come too," Lady Alyss said firmly.

"We leave at first light," Gabe ordered. The four simply nodded. Gabe spun on his heel and stormed back towards his rooms. Elizabet looked to the older generation, biting her lip unsurely.

"You know what you're getting into?" Kineta asked. All nodded. "Good. Find the man who did this to our family."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Despite my crazy tiredness, enjoy this new chapter!**

Hammy: My plans keep changing.

AER: You are quite welcome :)

TheRanger'sDaughter: Gabe's with the real grown ups. They'll keep him in check...mostly :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin returned before the others at the brothel could wake…and before they were caught by the princes. She lay back down on her pallet in the pantry staring up at the ceiling. In hindsight, she probably should have copied the information about Talia herself and share it with Russ after their mission was complete. Still, she knew her brother. He and their father, or at least the man who raised both of them, had always wondered about their birthfathers. She'd grown up calling Talia 'Grandma', but it'd always been clear Talia's relationship with her parents wasn't like the relationship Grandpa Liam shared with Scout and Caitlyn. She learned Russ was biologically her half-uncle when she was almost a teenager. It didn't change much. He along with Holt still both terrorized and protected her just as much as ever. When Kane told her (at Russ' request), he made just a few things quite clear.

One, the only reason they were raised calling Talia 'grandma' was because his adoptive mother, Lady Pauline, passed before all but Russ were born and Liam, whom they called 'grandpa', insisted they needed at least one set of unconditionally loving grandparents. Kane and Gabby accepted Talia into their lives and then allowed her a larger role in their children's lives. Robin loved her grandmother. Her old life had shocked her, and seeing her name in the records book made things much more real.

Two, Kane's birthfather was likely a Hibernian and Russ' was likely an Iberion. The list had just one name that could be Iberion.

And three, Talia's history prior to marrying Grandpa Liam wasn't one anyone should be proud of. Yes, she'd done a lot of good and yes, she'd taken down a lot of bad men, but she'd done it in ways Kane refused to tell them. It hadn't been hard to guess. Just to confirm her suspicious, Robin went to Uncle Roman a long time ago asking. When he refused to tell her she asked her grandmother on her mother's side baited questions hoping to get it out. She hadn't had to dig far for Grandmamma Catherine to spill more than Robin had bargained for.

Robin got just a few hours' of dozing in before the heavyset woman whose face was always caked with colored powder came clomping into the pantry. She threw a bucket at Robin.

"You're still in bed?" she bellowed as loud as her scratchy tobacco-abused voice would allow. "Up girl! We've work to do!"

"Yes Mistress," Robin hastily replied. She pulled on her boots, collected the bucket, and ran for the well behind the brothel. She'd helped her mother enough being a servant girl wasn't too hard to pull off. If it weren't for the freely flowing wine, rum, and ale Robin could almost pretend she was back home preparing meals for a large gathering of the family. Almost.

The first meal served in the brothel was the girls' 'breakfast' at a time Robin's mother typically fed the children blocks of cheese or a piece of fruit to keep them full until dinner. Robin and the more-than-plump Mistress Farrah set the back table with oatmeal, pears, and scrambled eggs. Mistress of the House commanded the 'girls' be kept on strict diets to keep their shapes. Rich foods were saved for their clients who opted for dinner in addition to…whatever else they wished. Robin had just finished filling tall glasses with milk and short ones with whiskey when the girls came downstairs, followed by Mistress of the House.

"Hurry up, girls," she told them. "They're already at the door."

Robin ducked back to the kitchen to escape the crude topics of conversation that would no doubt follow. She heard one click her tongue behind her back.

"Shame the new servant girl has such hideous hair. She could be one of us if it were longer."

"Well, I suppose she could be pretty enough."

Robin let the jab roll off her back as she returned to the kitchen. She wasn't some servant girl, she reminded herself. She was apprenticed to her aunt, the richest woman in Araluen, slotted to take an important role in the company her aunt and mother (and step-aunt if she wanted to get specific) founded. These women were caught up in a dangerous profession that would only last 10-15 years if they were lucky. She could let them have this one.

* * *

Reese kept his mouth shut while he and Hazen walked upstairs again empty handed.

"Russ isn't going to be happy," Hazen muttered.

"I know."

"It's been too long."

"I know."

"We need to figure out what's missing."

Reese snapped. "Hazen, I know. Alright? We're getting nowhere and time is running out. I'm fully aware of the situation without you narrating it, alright?"

Hazen shook his head. "I'm just speaking. Do I not even do that to your standards?"

Reese stopped walking. "What?" he demanded. "Speak to _my_ standards?"

"Yes."

Reese lost it the moment they stepped onto the landing. "You're the one who never turns his title off, Prince Hazen."

"My title?"

"Yes. Your title. Always so official, always so…so…"

Hazen stopped walking. "Yes, I take my title seriously," he said. "Is that wrong?"

"Taking it seriously? No. Never turning it off and just being a person? That's a bit much, don't you agree?"

The Hibernian fumed. "What's wrong with being who I am? Perhaps you could try it some time."

"Excuse me? Is that some kind of joke?"

"If you don't want your title, Reese, fine. At least let me know so I can build something with Iris to keep Hibernia and Araluen on good terms."

"Iris," Reese repeated. "What could you possibly build with Iris that wouldn't make you look like those creeps Robin's putting up with across the street?"

"We're like cousins!" Hazen snapped. "That's low, Reese."

The door to their room opened. Russ came out and grabbed both their collars. He dragged them back into the room, threw them to the ground, and shut the door calmly behind him.

"Why do you two have to be princes?" he muttered. "Normal men would just punch it out and go on with their lives. But no, princes must remain all proper and whatnot."

"Since when is anyone in our families normal?" Reese muttered.

"We're on a mission to find Maggie, alright? If you two want to fight, do it as brothers. If Holt and I were going at it the way you two are we would have come to blows days ago. Instead you two are behaving like Robin and Anne during their one fight."

Reese and Hazen exchanged a glare before Russ continued.

"Hazen, Reese is adopted alright? He wasn't born into this life like you were. His sense of responsibility doesn't feel like an entitlement to him. It's more like a debt, and no man wants to be in debt. Got it?" Russ turned to Reese. "And you. Hazen was brought up knowing there was no question of what his role would be. He wants to perform his role to the best of his ability and then some. That, and the little girl we're trying to find was supposed to be his little sister. Now that we're all on the same understanding, I expect you to throw the hooks both your parents taught you. Just don't do it mid-mission, got it?"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: To those who celebrate it, Happy Easter!**

Hammy: Are you asking how far ahead I am? Let's see...2 significant deaths. 1 is happening this chapter. You've been warned.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Brothers fight. It's what they do. Russ and Holt are actually both younger versions of Kane while Robin looks more like Talia with a few of Gabby's features...all are blonde hair and blue eyes. Holt would be the physically stronger one due to training at the battle school.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet woke early the morning after Gabe left. She lay staring up at the ceiling for several minutes, finally taking time to process the last several days. Had everything gone according to plan, Gabe and Lorelei would have been returning from their honeymoon today. The two sets of newlyweds and Noah would have gathered for a meal with Sean and Kineta. Mason and Scout would be hearing cases in the court today, calling on another royal only if it backed up. They would have directed their son to hear lesser crimes as part of his training to take over and their daughter would be rising early for lessons with Jasmine. Maggie would have returned home with all the other Araluens after some long tearful goodbye to Mara and Jasmine, the playmates she enjoyed back when Daniel was their Ranger liaison. Sure, she'd been based at the Academy but Julia came to Roscrea so often to visit Scout the girls were the best of friends. Daniel agreed to the Commandant post in part so that his parents would have at least one grandchild to enjoy back home. Maggie herself hated moving.

She hated it to the point she took Mara's name as hers and acted in a way a quick thinking lady-in-waiting would have. Lady Carissa, though she looked nothing like Queen Scout, would have done the very same thing. Sweet Maggie, two years younger than Mara, acted in a way only she could. Her parents must have taught her those skills, purposefully or not. After all, Maggie was an only child who often traveled with one or both of her parents on their missions. They'd taught her to defend herself, but now it seemed she picked up on offensive tactics as well. Elizabet shut her eyes and tried not to think about what her captors were doing to her. If they still thought she was Mara, they'd be downright cruel in their attempts to break her. If they learned she wasn't royal in any way…that would be worse.

Elizabet felt Neil's arm slide around her. Falling asleep with her husband had come easily, but waking up with him? There were still moments she forgot she no longer had her own bed.

"Morning," he whispered, his eyes still shut. Usually he was awake before her, but since the fire and Maggie Elizabet's nerves never let her sleep long.

"Morning," she whispered back. She rolled into his arms and kissed his cheek. Part of her felt guilty, being married and having her spouse home safe while Gabe was out searching for the man who almost murdered his fiancé the day of their wedding.

They'd barely settled with the door swung wide open. Elizabet tensed with frustration, knowing exactly who the clicking heels belonged to. Lady Carissa never barged in on Mason and Scout unless it were truly important, and moreover she always wore flat, quiet boots so she wouldn't disturb them more than necessary.

Alicia gave them neither courtesy. She assumed all messages were to be delivered immediately and religiously wore the heeled shoes thinking they made her more important.

"Princess Elizabet?" Alicia asked, as though she weren't sure they were awake.

"What?" Elizabet grumbled.

"Lord Sean requests your presence."

Her father? Elizabet left Neil's arms, held the blanket over herself, and sat up in bed to give Alicia a confused look. "My father?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Grace."

Her father wouldn't send for her this early unless it was important. Even when he sent written requests, he made sure to write the time Alicia should deliver it on the outside of his notes to prevent moments like this. Elizabet looked down to Neil.

"Go ahead," he assured her. He gave her a grin and then turned back to stare into nothing at the ceiling. "Morning, Alicia."

Elizabet allowed herself the smallest of smirks. Being addressed by Neil while he was still in bed made Alicia visibly squirm. Elizabet waved to dismiss her and got out of bed to get dressed. Neil propped himself up on his elbow while Elizabet pulled her dress over her head.

"Isn't it Alicia's job to dress you?" he teased. Elizabet shot him a playful glare. He turned serious. "Do you know what your father wants?"

Elizabet shook her head. "I don't."

"You're still under guard, right? You're not walking anywhere on your own?"

"I'll make sure someone comes with me. Don't worry," Elizabet assured him, making a show of securing two knives as she tugged at the laces of her bodice.

"You want me to come with you?" Neil asked.

"No," Elizabet answered. "You promised you'd take Noah fishing this morning."

Noah became a top priority for both of them. Elizabet insisted on private family dinners every night they didn't eat with the larger family, just as her parents had done when they adopted her. Neil involved Noah in plans to convert a flower garden near their apartment into a food source Noah himself would take charge of once everything was planted. He'd have to decide what charity his crops should go to and everything. It was partly a project to keep him busy, but also to keep him connected to what he knew as a farmer outside of Claymound. Neil also committed to taking his brother fishing twice a week for brotherly bonding.

"Noah getting to fish is important, but your safety is more important," Neil said seriously. "If anything were to happen to you Elizabet…"

"Don't worry," Elizabet said again. She sat on top of the blankets and leaned down to kiss him. "Enjoy fishing."

Neil smiled. Elizabet tied her hair back with a single ribbon. The style was perhaps a bit childish for a woman her age, but she didn't have time for anything more elaborate. She left the bedroom. Alicia fell in step beside her, as usual, as they walked down the hallway towards the courts. Two guards fell in behind them. Usually, the castle and Roscrea in general were safe enough the royal family could walk freely. Since the attack on Lorelei's bridal suite, they had no such luxury.

"Do you know what this is about?" Elizabet asked Alicia.

"No, Your Grace," Alicia answered, making Elizabet cringe that much more as she said 'Your Grace'. She brought out the tiara Scout had passed to her long ago. With the attack Elizabet hadn't gotten to debut the new one that matched Neil's. Perhaps she'd have to wait another year to pass this tiara to Mara afterall.

"Who brought the message to summon me?"

"Garson."

Garson…a Scribe who worked in the courts. Elizabet searched her mind trying to remember which cases were his specialty. There were those who were simply people coming to request an audience with a member of a royal family, seeking help after some disaster or bad luck. There were those of petty disagreements that somehow made it past the system of local magistrates. Those the royals tended to subject both sides to some form of punishment due to lack of ability to settle the matters themselves. The most famous petty argument was a couple who wanted to legally divorce, but the wife wanted her husband's wedding ring back while keeping her own. Her husband agreed to give her the ring only if she agreed to leave Hibernia as an exile. Mason just happened to be on duty for that one. He listened to the bickering for all of ten minutes while he reviewed their file and then took possession of both rings, granted them an immediate divorce, and banished both from Hibernia for the period of two weeks effective immediately.

Whether or not the two actually left Hibernia they didn't know, but that didn't matter. They both went into hiding and, whether or not they avoided each other for good, they never came back to the royal family over a simple wedding band. Elizabet had a feeling that wasn't the case if her father were rousing her so early. The only other type of case was criminal, people who offended the crown itself. Elizabet was sure, however, Garson worked with the petty squabbles. He was young and that was where Scribes went to earn their stripes.

Elizabet entered the office attached to the room her father had been hearing cases in. He stood near the opposite door, the one that led to the actual room.

"What is it?" Elizabet asked the moment she entered. Sean waved Alicia way and crossed the space to take Elizabet's hands.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, using that tone he used so often when she was little and he had to give her bad news. "There's a woman out there I want to put in your charge."

Elizabet blinked several times. "What?" she asked. She'd taken charge of people who came through the courts before. Sometimes it was to ensure they held their end of a charitable service agreement working in one of the charities she oversaw. Sometimes it was to simply give them a new start in life, making sure they had enough resources to start fresh once they were escorted to an escort who would get them to a different part of the kingdom.

Both cases could have waited until Elizabet left bed on her own terms.

"Her husband tried to silence her when she threatened to report him," Sean went on. "She's fragile. She needs safety I think only you can give her."

"Safety?" Elizabet replied, becoming even more confused. Those in need of safety were sent towards literally any other member of the family aside from her. She didn't provide 'safety'. She never trained for the military or in anything beyond personal defense when it came to 'safety'. She championed conditions at the ward, schools, and medical facilities. She coordinated soup kitchens to feed their hungry and organized distribution of the taxes set aside for society improvements. What she didn't do was protect women from abusive husbands. At least, not to the degree they were 'put in her charge'. She'd done her share of stocking carts and providing a horse out of her own purse to get abused women away before. Kineta revolutionizing how Hibernia viewed women did wonders for those in such vile situations. Many found the strength to advocate for themselves, and now that Hibernia had a strong system of force it was far easier, and safer, to escape such marriages. Why did this woman have to come to the crown to do it?

Sean kissed her forehead, as he did when she was a child, and offered her his arm. Elizabet took it, still thoroughly confused. "I know you'll do the right thing," he whispered in her ear. He opened the door to the court and led her inside.

"Presenting Her Grace Princess Elizabet O'Carrick of Hibernia!" the bailiff shouted. Sean waved him back and led Elizabet to the landing of steps meant for whomever was hearing the case. Advisors lined the sides of the steps, each holding ledgers they used to secretly communicate with whomever was posted in the seat above. They'd have to write large letters, but it could be seen easily with just a glance from the chair. Illiterate children hovered nearby in uniforms and comfortable shoes, ready to ferry the papers to fire the moment they were signaled by an advisor. The floor was lined with a zigzag queue. Judging by most, this was the court where people came seeking actual help. An abused wife would definitely be directed here by the clerk outside.

A woman stood at the front looking more than a little nervous between two guards. They held her arms as though she were a prisoner, but upon closer inspection they were actually holding her up. She was weak. She needed medical attention. One of her fingers stuck at an odd angle. Both eyes were bruised, but one had swollen shut. Her lip was split, the blood dry. It was a woman Elizabet knew. She released her father's arm and rushed down the steps. Sean followed with a grim expression. Everyone in the court leaned in, wondering why this woman evoked such a reaction from their princess.

"Aunt Tammy?" Elizabet whispered. She pulled her into a hug, taking her weight from the guards. Tammy moaned, bringing her hand to her ribs. A couple of those must be broken too. Elizabet dropped her tone. "Did Calvin do this to you?"

"Not here," Sean ordered them. He got his arm under Elizabet's and lifted Tammy up. He started up the steps, something Tammy couldn't have lasted if she tried herself. Elizabet rushed ahead and got the door. Sean set Tammy down in the most comfortable chair the office held. "Will you take charge of her, Elizabet?"

Elizabet nodded. "Of course."

"Good."

Sean returned to the court. Elizabet rang a bell, summoning Alicia. She ordered a warm meal and Gabby be brought in immediately. Alicia took one look at Tammy, likely not recognizing her, and ran off. Elizabet brought a chair next to Tammy's and sat so she could face her.

"What happened?" she whispered. "Did Calvin do this?"

Tammy peered through her good eye, swaying a bit even sitting in the chair. "Not all of it," she answered in a tight voice. "Lizzie…" she paused to press her hand to Elizabet's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Elizabet begged. "What happened?"

The door opened again. It wasn't enough time for Alicia to have done all that was asked of her, so Elizabet turned. Warden joined them, holding a small cup of broth and a basic medical kit.

"I just wanted to get the basics tended as quickly as possible," he explained as he set the kit on the desk in front of them. He held the broth to Tammy's lips, coaxing the warm liquid into her. It wouldn't be enough, but it did wonders for her focus. Just that made her far more alert. She held still while Warden worked on patching up the obvious. He rest her hand with the clearly broken finger on the desk for a proper healer to examine later and instructed her to hold a cool cloth to the swollen eye while he tended her busted lip.

Elizabet would have to remember to thank him properly later. He had such a large role in her staying connected to Calvin and Tammy growing up she could never repay him, and now he was helping with that connection again.

"What happened?" she asked again once Warden finished. He remained sitting there, making no motion to leave them in privacy. Elizabet was thankful for that. He was trained to see things she wasn't, and he was a personal friend to her family. He wouldn't take what was happening as gossip to spread around others in their service.

"I left Calvin," Tammy whispered.

"Good," Warden said to end her following silence.

"He did this because you left him?" Elizabet pressed.

"No," Tammy replied. "We've been…struggling a long time. He moved back to his apartment above the jail weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabet asked.

"You were getting married. I didn't want to upset you," Tammy explained.

"That's fair," Warden said. "Please, continue."

"I…I stopped working at the jail. It was too…difficult. Calvin promised to keep helping me financially until I could get a new job. I tried, but…it's hard there. Everyone thought…I did something to him and…he's so well-liked, I just…" Tammy stammered, unable to fully collect herself.

"You couldn't find a job in Claymound," Warden said for her. She nodded and continued.

"I went to Calvin after your wedding…I asked him for enough gold to leave. I…I planned to write you and let you know where I was when I settled. I just…I couldn't stay there. I know I asked for a lot, but he had it…I know because I'm the one who saved it. It was meant to get him a horse, but…I just…I thought if I could get away and find work elsewhere he wouldn't have to support me and could make up the money in no time. I even offered to send him repayment as soon as I could. He got so mad at that…he thought I was trying to rob him or something. He put me out that night."

"That's it, though?" Elizabet asked. "He just put you out?"

"He shoved me a few times…nothing as bad as he's done before. I just…I…I didn't know what to do. I started back here. You know I'd never ask you for anything, Elizabet…really. I just…I thought I could find something in Roscrea and…this way I wouldn't have to give you up even though I'm no longer with your uncle…"

"I'm going to help you," Elizabet assured her. "Tell us, who beat you?"

Tammy lowered her eyes to the ground. "A man. I found him with a girl who he claimed was his daughter, but that was a lie. It was Maggie…Julia's daughter. I knew I couldn't outfight him, but…I tried to get him to take me along. He did at first. I made up some story about being lost and perhaps three traveling together would be better than two. He agreed and insisted we pose as man and wife. I agreed because…well…"

"Understandable," Warden assured her. "Go on."

Before Tammy could continue, the door opened. It was Alicia carrying a tray of food with Gabby holding her arm.

"Your Grace…" Alicia began, but Elizabet, frustrated beyond belief her lady-in-waiting was so dim she didn't see they were in the middle of something so important, cut her off.

"Thank you Alicia," she said behind gritted teeth. She stood and took Gabby's hand from Alicia's arm. Gabby's chin tilted slightly, as though confused by the abrupt interruption but she remained silent. Unlike Alicia, she knew when to stay silent. "You're dismissed."

Alicia seemed to fume but she'd never explode in front of the others. She knew Elizabet was upset with her but, as usual, couldn't figure out why. She spun on her heels and left without a curtsy. Elizabet ignored the pang of guilt she felt over offending her lady-in-waiting and led Gabby to the chair.

"Go on," Warden prompted Tammy. Elizabet let Gabby sit. She stayed close enough her arm brushed the physician's.

"He was dosing Maggie with warmweed," Tammy continued. "He put it in her water. It was like her body was there but nothing else. She hadn't been on it long and I could just see he was forming a habit for her. I began swapping the water. I think she may have still gotten some traces because I had to continue using the skin of water he saved for her, but…she truly woke up after three days. Luckily he wasn't with us when she did that. I did my best to explain to her what was happening before he came back. I told her when we reached the next village she was to keep an eye out for anyone with a uniform. A guard, a magistrate, a constable, an agent…anyone, and she was to run to them and tell them who she was immediately. I'd hold off this man while she ran."

"And did this happen?" Elizabet asked.

Tammy nodded. "To an extent, yes. Maggie ran, but…it wasn't at the next village. We came across a Courier on the road, and…she decided to run then instead."

"What happened next?" Warden pressed gently, using that tone he'd used to question Mara and Jasmine right after the attack.

Tears began falling over Tammy's cheeks. "He killed the Courier."

"Then?"

"He tried to kill Maggie…I tried to stop him. She grabbed the Courier's pack and made for the woods. I don't know where she is now. I found her so far away from here…she's been in Araluen so long…after being drugged I'm not sure she knows her way back."

"I assume he tried to kill you too?" Warden went on, his tone dropping once more. Tammy nodded. "And?"

"And now I've killed two men."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: You ever have those days where you get home and feel like you could sleep the next 12-14 hours before you have to leave again? That's how I feel...I think my body is wanting to make up all the lost hours from the past couple of weeks.**

Raider: Gabe has next to no experience, which is why the big dogs so readily volunteered to watch over him. No, they aren't all in the same village. They're in the same area, but not the same village. Lorelei will take a long time to recover...burns and all that. Sean didn't personally make Tammy go through the courts to see them. Generally, Elizabet traveled to see them instead of vice versa. Tammy was also always the quiet wife while her husband got them in. Reqular guards wouldn't recognize her and since the castle is on tight security she had to find the royals in a different way.

AER: Thanks :) More on Tammy later...a little more now.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

"How dare you!" the old hag that was Mistress of the House bellowed. She boxed Robin's ear, dragging her through the kitchens to the front. "To betray our kindness, giving you a job and taking you in! Giving you a warm bed to sleep in!"

Robin bit her tongue against pointing out her pallet in the pantry was neither a bed nor warm.

"Out!" she shouted. In one motion she threw Robin into the dusty street. It was well past nightfall and business was in full swing inside. "Off with you!"

From the ground Robin allowed herself one moment to glare at Russ. He hid his smirk behind his hand as he leaned against the front of the brothel. The princes sat in the window of their room at the inn enjoying the show below. Robin pushed herself to her feet and turned back to the woman.

"But how will I survive?" she asked, playing up the whiny tone she'd heard from several of the girls inside. It was how they played their clients. Mistress of the House often complained of them using it on her. The hag only let out an exasperated shout and returned inside, slamming the door behind her. Robin dusted herself and fled down the street, feigning tears to mask her laughter until she was in the safety of an agreed upon meeting point in an alleyway several blocks away. Russ arrived shortly after she did.

"Well done," he laughed. "I especially liked it when you threw the rum. Excellent work."

Robin gave a mocking curtsy, her grin wide. She'd gotten a rush from going undercover. Now that she'd done it once, however, she felt she could continue her life working for Aunt Lucy and be happy. The exit had gone almost too perfectly. Russ had let her know that when it was time for her to leave, he'd come to the brothel and purchase services that included dinner first. When Robin came to play waitress, she'd play along without flaw only if she were pursuing something inside she hadn't told him about yet. If she was clear, which she was, she'd mess up his order. He'd make a scene and from there Robin would ensure her reaction got her fired. It hadn't been hard for the siblings to bicker. A couple of times Robin questioned whether they had really began fighting, but in the end they had their desired result.

"What would you have done if I served everything appropriately?" Robin asked curiously. "Gone upstairs?"

"Perhaps," Russ teased, purposely making her uncomfortable. He laughed. "Don't worry, Robin. Dad made me promise when I graduated I'd never do anything I couldn't tell him about."

"What about Mum?"

"No promises on Mum."

That was fair. "So? What's happened? Why am I leaving?"

"Because we are leaving," Russ told her. He handed her his Ranger's cloak. She fastened it around her shoulders and brought up the hood while they walked the back way towards the inn.

"Why?"

"We've been here too long with no results. If he were here we would have found him by now."

"Does this mean we're going back empty handed to Roscrea?"

"No," Russ replied. "We're going to chase a lead."

"What lead?"

"Reese and I are going to loop around the area orphanages to see if she was dumped in any of them. You and Hazen are going to make rounds to the homes of large families. Hazen already has a story made up. He'll fill you in on the way."

Robin frowned. "I promised our parents when I came to join you I'd stay with you."

Russ opened the door to the inn for her to go in. "Since when do you always do what you promise Mum and Dad you will?"

He had a point.

* * *

Elizabet found herself pulled to duties that usually belonged to Mara an hour after discovering Tammy in the court room seeking help. Having that entire side of the family gone was really wearing on those left. Luckily Neil had lived with them in Roscrea long enough he was able to take on several duties usually left to Mason and Scout's children. He popped in on apprentice presentations, gave a speech (begrudgingly) to the people wanting updates on the search for 'Mara', and even comically hosted a luncheon for the spouses of service members away on assignment. That monthly gathering was actually on Elizabet's usual agenda, but she had to fill in for Mason at the ward being one of the team captains for an athletic game Neil didn't know how to play. Following the game was a meeting of ward staff to discuss budgets and assemble a list of needs, something Elizabet understood best of those left anyway.

The Araluen royals headed home as the search dragged on. Kane and Gabby stayed behind as planned, only instead of going to the Academy they remained in Roscrea. Anne spent most of her days in the care of Lady Carissa while Gabby tended Lorelei and Kane assisted in the search by managing reports each party returned. Captain Warden rallied those left to defend the city. Battleschool apprentices and even the pool of retirees joined the guard rotation as numbers on duty doubled. The royal family no longer wandered their home freely. Each one was accounted for and monitored at all times.

Elizabet wasn't able to reunite with Tammy again until it was almost time for dinner. She found her aunt sitting on a bench with her mother. Kineta still wore her crown from hearing cases all day and seemed focus on whatever Tammy was saying. Tammy had been giving a chance to clean up at some point, something Elizabet hoped was Alicia's doing but knew was more likely Carissa's. Elizabet hoped whomever had arranged for her to get cleaned up burned her old work dress and the boots that had likely been castaways from Calvin.

"You look better," Elizabet said as she joined them on the bench. "Much better."

"Thanks," Tammy replied, giving her a small smile. Her eye was still swollen and her lip still split, but the new dress and washed hair did wonders for her appearance.

"We were just discussing her future," Kineta explained. "Our chef has given some resistance to taking her on as a sous chef. You know how he likes to handpick everyone in his kitchen. We're now toying with the idea of her becoming a maid."

"You don't have to work, Aunt Tammy. I'd be happy to take you on," Elizabet insisted. Tammy, however, shook her head.

"No, Lizzie. I'd prefer to work."

"We've come to the agreement she'll rest until Gabby deems her clear for duties," Kineta added. Elizabet nodded understanding. Her mother must have offered to take her on as well. Gabby was an excellent healer, and better she was a healer who understood people. She wouldn't hesitate to prolong Tammy's orders to rest if she felt it necessary to her mental health. Tammy needed time to relax and process what all had happened. Keeping her hands busy would be good, but an actual job could do her in.

"You can be one of my maids when the time comes," Elizabet offered.

"I can never repay either of you for your kindness," Tammy whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Then think of it as me repaying you for your kindness. You helped me once, remember?"


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Such caring readers to be concerned about me sleeping...no worries people. I'm getting sleep! Not as much as I should but...I will. Eventually. Maybe.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Sorry you were skipped :/ I switched email providers and the new one groups messages in a weird way. I guess yours got put in a different folder or something. You'll get caught up on Maggie...later :)

AER: Thanks :)

Aubrey: You'll be caught up soon!

Raider: I think I would actually like sleeping during retirement. I mean, there's nothing else to do. What strange aspirations you have.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese rode with Russ back up the road they'd come. Despite their mission and the conditions in which they were living, he was enjoying himself. He didn't want to return to Araluen begging Ranger Daniel to allow him Ranger training, but the break from royal duties felt exhilarating. Now that he'd split from Hazen it was even better. The only thing that would make it perfect would be getting to partner with Robin instead of her brother. They returned to where they'd found the dress and bottle of dye. Aside from being damp and a new layer of dust everything was still as they'd found it.

"What are we doing here?" Reese asked as he dismounted behind Russ.

"Looking for more clues," Russ explained. "Something just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he choose this spot to change her hair and clothes if not to enter the village we've been wasting time at?"

The setup was too easy. "I wouldn't call it a total waste of time. We got to see Robin in a brothel." Usually, Russ had a line of comebacks on standby for shots at either of his sisters. Teasing had always been part of their friendship, as it was their fathers'. This time, however, Russ didn't have a witty reply. Instead he simply glared at Russ. Russ realized he'd crossed some sort of line, though he wasn't exactly sure where that line was. They'd all been cracking up about Robin's mission as soon as they were confidant she could handle herself. "Sorry."

"The tracks are gone by now," Russ sighed. "It rained twice while we were there."

Reese stayed with the horses while his Ranger friend searched the area for any signs of direction. Snapped twigs, disturbed earth, footprints where mud likely collected in the rain…anything. He found nothing. Russ sighed angrily.

"Hey," Reese offered, hoping to give some encouragement. "We'll find her."

"The more time that passes the less chance we have to do that," Russ grumbled. He pulled out the dress they'd found before from his pack and sat to search it over one more time. His horse bobbed his head, as though telling him he were overthinking things. Reese agreed, though he'd never admit it openly.

"If we move now we have time to search one or two orphanages before nightfall," Reese pointed out after several minutes. Russ nodded.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Lovers?" Robin repeated after Hazen told her the plan.

"You have a better idea?"

"What about siblings?"

"Right, because we look so much alike."

He had a point. His dark curls and brown eyes came straight from his father. He looked less like her than Anne did.

"Cousins?"

"Is it so painful to pretend you love me?" Hazen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just think it's a little…I don't know."

"Grandpa Liam once told me that he went on a mission a long time ago, before he went to Araluen, and on that mission he had to pretend to be in love with Kineta."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Grandpa Liam and Queen Kineta? That would have never worked out."

"No, but they completed the mission. He also pretended to be in love with Grandma Talia."

"He is in love with Grandma Talia."

"Yes, but this was back when his first wife was still alive."

Robin bit the inside of her cheek. They rode side by side down the beach towards the next village. "Lina was something, wasn't she?"

"She was."

"I wish we could have met her."

"Me too," Hazen agreed. "I mean it's hard to imagine Grandpa Liam married to someone else, but the stories about Lina…Mama tells us they're all true and then some."

"My mum tells me her greatest accomplishment was establishing herself after she hurt her foot. Did you know she twisted it right after having your mother? A lot of the stories of her with the Battalion are post-injury."

"Well, your mother is blind and she's a physician. Why can't a lame woman be a warrior?"

Robin shook her head. "It just all seems so…outlandish to me. Mum uses her hands for everything, but how do you take down an assailant if you can't even walk?"

"Maybe we should ask Grandpa Liam one day. Or Grandma Talia. I think both wives were best friends, if I remember right."

"I wonder how Grandpa Liam came to marry the best friend of his lost wife."

"That's it then. If Grandpa Liam and Grandma Talia can be together, we can pretend to be together."

It took Robin a moment to process what he said before she groaned. "Aren't we cousins or something like that?" she mumbled.

"Let me think…your grandmother married my grandfather. That makes us…step cousins, right?"

"Right. You want to pretend to love your step-cousin? That won't be weird to you?"

"Not when our friends in Picta are marrying actual cousins to keep their bloodlines going. I swear they think of their people like animals when it comes to pedigree."

"Hibernia does that in a way," Robin pointed out. "Araluen's happily accepted an adopted prince."

Hazen sighed. "An adopted prince who cares nothing for his throne."

"I heard Russ explained to you how…"

"I get it. I was born into it, Reese feels it's some kind of debt. Still though, I wish he'd take it more seriously or step down. This going back and forth is draining me."

Robin creased her forehead. "Why?"

"Everyone thinks I take my crown seriously because I feel this great sense of responsibility to it, but that's not exactly true."

"What is the truth then?"

"Dad and Mama both always told me, privately, that they'd teach me everything they could about becoming king and then on my fifteenth birthday they expected a commitment. That's the age Mama became a princess. She was given until age eighteen or something like that before her final decision was required, but becoming a princess was quite literally sprung on her with no notice. They wanted an answer on my fifteenth birthday. They didn't pressure me one way or another other than they wanted an answer by that deadline."

"Obviously you accepted," Robin said when he paused. "What would have happened if you didn't?"

"They would have started to train Mara," Hazen answered. "And if she rejected at fifteen, Gabe since in her adoption they made Elizabet's title more of a ceremonial one."

"Still, sometimes you take your crown _too_ seriously," Robin told him.

"I know," Hazen admitted. "That's the thing. Now that I've chosen my crown, my parents have said they must next choose me. I've got to prove myself as a king to them by my next birthday. They've given me challenges and opportunities to show them I'll be a good leader. One of them is maintaining existing alliances. Our strongest ally is Araluen. I need to be on good terms with whomever the heir is. If I try to forge a friendship with Reese and then he gives up his place in favor of Iris…" he sighed.

This was the first time Robin, or anyone, had heard of Hazen's deal with his parents. By his sigh it sounded as though this was the first time he confided this bit of information. What his parents did was smart. It would help protect Hibernia from past mistakes. Making Hazen choose his path, and then making him prove he could succeed on that path may have put a lot of pressure on him, but being king would mean performing under pressure. He needed that pressure.

"Sorry," Hazen said after a while.

"Forced friendships never take," Robin told him gently. "That's why Reese is frustrated with you. He feels you're always on show."

"I don't know what else to do, though. We have nothing in common aside from our titles."

"Then perhaps you should just treat him like a business partner and things will work themselves out from there. You don't have to like him. You just have to maintain a treaty with him."

Hazen nodded. "That's fair. What else is fair, we are going to pose as lovers."

Robin groaned. "Fine, but I get to be a _spoiled_ fake girlfriend."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: "Love is not what takes you by surprise and leaves you totally breathless. That's called asthma."**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Confusing family tree indeed! Have you seen Once Upon a Time? Now THAT is a confusing family tree!

AER: Oh smart phones...I ran one over with a tractor once. It still worked...same phone several months later was dropped on a tile floor. That busted something internally and I had to replace it. Otter Box withstood the tractor but gave in to a floor. Yeah, Hazen's not what Reese pictures him to be. People rarely are what we picture inside our heads.

Raider: You may want to give a good friend bail money before you go on one of those adventures of yours...Hazen does take his role too seriously. He hasn't figured out how to relax.

Aubrey: Most of this generation never got to meet Lina. She died when Gabe as a baby.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

For the first time since her wedding Elizabet wished she had the freedom to sleep where she chose. Her mother and cousin had warned her that day would come, but she hadn't expected it to come so quickly. Tonight was Tammy's first night of safety since…Elizabet had no way of knowing the last time Tammy felt safe. She'd known of her uncle's temper for a long time, but he hadn't directed it to his wife right away. Elizabet used to feel responsible for his anger until she realized it all started when Calvin's little sister, Elizabet's first mother, married her first father, a man Calvin felt was beneath them.

It spiked when he found their home burnt to ashes. Elizabet could still vaguely remember him rescuing her and taking her with him to Claymound. He was angry when he took her to the orphanage, and then grew even angrier when he learned she'd been adopted. His jealousy sparked his temper. He felt that, though he tried, he never measured up to those around him. It was almost like the way Reese sized himself next to Hazen, only Reese didn't have the tragic death of a beloved sibling on top of it.

He never got a handle on his temper. That seeped its way into his work and his marriage. Running a jail provided outlets for that anger. Being married to Tammy did not. Elizabet had offered Tammy positions in the castle before, hoping she'd leave on her own. She never did. Her own rocky past trapped her mind. Even with his faults, Calvin had been better to her than her first husband. He never struck her in public, which made it that much harder for anyone outside to help her. She wouldn't speak out, he saved his temper for a closed door. Elizabet's family, her adopted family, told her if Neil ever hurt her the way Calvin hurt Tammy they wouldn't wait for a mark or public scene.

Elizabet knew Neil would never hurt her though. Even back on his farm, he hesitated to kill a chicken or lamb for dinner. He could never raise his hand to strike a person. He was too gentle for that.

Now, Elizabet wanted to make sure her aunt was settled. She wanted to sit with her while Gabby made a final assessment before bed and help mix whatever tonic Tammy would take to help her sleep. Those duties fell to Alicia, who bitterly left Elizabet's bedroom without helping her undress. Elizabet changed into a nightgown on her own and combed out her hair. Neil joined her just as she began putting it into a loose braid for the night.

"Noah has Max staying with him tonight," he told her as he worked on the buttons of his jacket. "Captain Warden's on night watch and Lady Carissa is making a dress or something for Jasmine. Max wanted an escape."

"I'm sure the company will be good for him," Elizabet replied. Scout was out searching for Carissa's missing niece, and Carissa decided the best use of her time would be to make her daughter a dress? There had to be more to that. Elizabet put the thought aside. "Tammy's going to stay in one of my parents' guest rooms until Gabby deems her fit. After that she'll become one of our maids."

Neil came behind Elizabet as she tied off her braid. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "She doesn't have to work. She knows that, right?"

"She's like you. She insists."

Neil smiled a bit and sat next to Elizabet on the edge of her vanity's stool. "As soon as things calm down, I'd like to take Noah to the manor."

"The manor?" Elizabet asked. "It's not built yet."

"I know, but he's eleven. That's generally when we start teaching boys how to use their hands. I mean, he's helped with fencing and on small projects before, but I'd really like to teach him how to build a home."

"You don't expect to build the entire manor do you?" Elizabet asked with a raised eyebrow. Neil could manage a house and barn, but a manor?

"No," he laughed gently. He took her hands and ran his thumbs over them. "I just want him to help with the framing. Perhaps he and I could go for a couple of months and put together a cottage in the back of the property? I can field questions from the builders so they don't have to send a messenger up here every time something comes up and Noah would get to help with what will be primarily his home when he takes over the fief."

Elizabet nodded slowly. It made sense. It was something a father would do for his son, and now Neil had to be the one to teach Noah such things. Had he not married her, he'd be at his farm finding a chicken coop or lean-to or _something_ he could do to teach Noah these skills. They were important, and he had the decency to phrase all this as a wish rather than something he'd already decided. She could say 'no' and he'd find something in Roscrea for Noah to work on.

"I want to come too," she finally said. "We can find a project to work on together."

Neil grinned at her. "You sure you're up for that, Princess?"

Elizabet laughed. "I'll expect all the comforts of home, naturally."

"Alright. We'll bring Alicia."

Elizabet made a face. Neil chuckled.

* * *

Will, Alyss, and Talia sat to the side quietly watching as Liam knelt next to Gabe. His lungs hadn't given him trouble in years, but they also hadn't been tested like this in years. He did everything the healers ordered him to. He religiously did breathing exercises every morning and night, even while traveling. He worked out four days a week, following a regimen the battlemaster created for recruits with similar deficiencies in their lungs. He drank a cup of herbal tea twice a day, sometimes more if he felt he needed it. He learned to monitor his symptoms and manage them without the need for a constant nurse, as he had when he was growing up.

Now, he'd caught a breath full of smoke from their campfire when the wind shifted and he found himself on his knees. Liam stayed by him, making him sit so his lungs were free to regain air. Once it passed Gabe, embarrassed, sat with his head in his hands.

"You sure you don't want to stay with Lorelei?" Liam asked. "We can…"

"No!" Gabe shouted, earning him another round of wheezing.

"You can't continue like this," Alyss tried. "It'll kill you."

"So long as the bastard who hurt Lorelei…"

There was a high pitched shriek from somewhere closer to the main path. They all paused and snapped their attention to its source. Will and Alyss glanced to one another then to the native Hibernians. The two headed off towards the shriek. Gabe attempted to stand but Liam pushed him back down.

"No," he ordered firmly. "You're resting."

"I…"

"You're resting," Talia repeated. "Will and Alyss will take care of that. We are going to set up camp for the night."

Gabe groaned.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Two chapters in one day because I'm procrastinating. Enjoy!**

AER: Hm...you could take the $30 and turn it into the $200 you need if you are crafty enough. You could make necklaces...get a wood burning kit...make Harry Potter wands out of sticks you find in a ditch...or you could find some work cleaning houses or something.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Season 4? Yeah...that family tree is going to get A LOT more twisted before you're caught up.

Aubrey: Calvin's not inherently evil, which makes him harder to dislike. He's not dealing with his issues and ends up taking it out on the people close to him. He's kind of like Caleb from Divergent in that sense...not one of the bad guys, but can't be trusted by the good guys either.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Russ and Reese jerked their heads towards the scream.

"What was that?" Reese asked.

"Sounded like a girl," Russ answered, his sarcasm a bit _too_ thick.

The shriek came again. Russ turned his horse towards the cry. Reese followed. The two tore through the trees and across a stream. Russ paused in a clearing, looking around. The scream came again. The two bolted after it.

Finally, they found its source.

Turns out, it wasn't a girl. It was a young boy dangling by his ankle from the treetops above. He had to be eleven or twelve, young enough for his voice to be high pitched but old enough to take offense if anyone pointed it out.

"What are you doing up there?" Russ called up.

"Help me!" the kid shouted. "Please!"

Just as Russ prepped an arrow two more horses emerged from the woods. First Will then Alyss joined them. Both chuckled at the dangling lad high above their heads. Clearly this trap was meant for wild game. Had it been intended for a human victim it would have been closer to the main road. Russ let his arrow fly and the boy came crashing to the ground. The Araluens dismounted and waited for him to right himself.

"What's your name?" Alyss asked. She knelt in front of him and attempted to brush the dust from his clothes.

"I have to get back," the boy protested. He attempted to jerk away but she kept his arm in a motherly grip.

"Where are your parents?" Will pressed further. The boy shook his head.

"I have to get back," he repeated. "Please."

Alyss caught the boy's chin and held it still. She stared into his eyes long and hard, then brought Will to study him as well.

"Russ?" Will prompted. Alyss released the boy to collect the bag he'd obviously dropped when he sprung the snare. He lunged for it first. Kid was quick, and he would have gotten away if he weren't dealing with two trained Rangers. Russ caught his arm and, as he had Holt and sometimes Robin when they were children, wrestled the boy to the ground.

"Let me up!" the boy demanded.

"Why did you try to protect this?" Alyss asked, yanking the bag away from him.

"Stop fighting," Russ ordered. Of course the boy refused. Reese joined Alyss in searching the bag while Will went to help Russ contain the child. Russ was capable of holding down grown men, even those who resisted. He was bigger than the average Ranger and could manage burly ruffians without knocking them out. However, this was a child. The child was fighting hard enough he could hurt himself if Will didn't step in with a second pair of hands.

Reese held the bag open while Alyss rummaged around inside. He pulled out handfuls of tiny green poppy buds. He looked from Alyss back to Russ. Will was holding the child in a bear hug from behind while Russ checked the boy's eyes. He didn't grow up to enter into his mother's profession, but he had been raised by a physician. Not only that but he'd been raised by a physician who relied on him to describe visual symptoms when he accompanied her on house calls. Russ had learned a lot being raised by Gabby. Reese knew enough about the poppy buds from his time studying under Caitlyn their only use was as a medicine. They had a few other uses, but their properties were best used as painkillers.

They were also highly addictive and popular for recreational use. They could turn even the strongest man into a walking corpse. By the look on Russ' face, this child was addicted to the stuff. Russ looked to Will.

Will released the child. "Give him back his bag. Run home, son. I'm sure your parents are missing you."

Russ did as ordered. The child scrambled to get his bag and darted off through the trees.

"Why did you do that?" Reese asked once the boy was out of sight. "Clearly he needs help."

"He does," Will agreed. "Liam, Talia, and Gabe are over the hill there. That boy is going to go straight to whomever makes the drug for him. Let's get Liam and see where he goes."

"But Maggie…" Russ trailed. Will shook his head.

"We have no leads on Maggie," Will said, clearly pained by saying the words aloud. "We do have a lead on that boy. There are several teams out looking for Maggie. We can spare a couple of days helping this boy."

* * *

"Don't peek!"

"I'm not."

Robin finished slipping the new traveling dress over her head. Hazen wanted a love interest? He was going to get one worthy of his title. She exchanged her sensible outfit for an extravagant one at his expense the first village they came to. She picked up a bottle of Persian scent and a set of exquisite jewelry that would help set off her short hair. They'd come to the woods to make a plan and give Robin a chance to change. While Robin prepared herself, Hazen worked on rubbing down both their horses so they wouldn't look so worn. Even if they were playing the part of runaway lovers, a crown prince and his lady would look their best.

"Three days in each place," Robin said as she emerged from her hiding place behind bushes. "That's all."

"That's all we need," Hazen agreed. "You will have to insist on thanking the staff whenever we're served dinner. Make sure you get a good look at all the children Maggie's age."

"I know," Robin rolled her eyes. "We've been over this a dozen times or more."

Hazen sighed. "I know," he admitted. "It's just…this was supposed to be my little sister. And Maggie…"

"We both care about her," Robin assured him. "After the Treaty family moved to Araluen, Maggie came to play with Anne a lot. She didn't take to her easily but…well, aside from Mara she's the friend Anne is most comfortable with."

"Mara's good at connecting to people. She would have been a good queen if she'd been born first."

"No," Robin corrected him. "She'll make a good ambassador. You're going to be the king."

"If my parents accept me."

"Your parents aren't so harsh they'd shove so many responsibilities onto you if they didn't plan to keep you in your place. They're challenging you because they know you can take it."

"My parents have high expectations," Hazen shook his head. "Even if they decide to train Mara to be queen, they'll still expect me to serve the country in some way."

"Hazen, you could walk away from your crown tomorrow and they'd still support you. You want to be king. They're preparing you for that."

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to grow up away from this life."

Robin laughed. "You're starting to sound like Reese."

That got a smile from him. He really did need to relax more. "How is it you handle the stress of your family's company so well?"

Robin could only shrug after thinking for several moments. "No one told me I had to do this apprenticeship. I chose it of my own free will, and my mother and aunt support me. They're both harder on me than the other apprentices, but…I know they push me because they want me to do well."

"I want to be king," Hazen went on as they mounted back up. "I'm just not sure how I can be half the leaders my parents are. I really think they are the way they are because they grew up outside castles."

Robin couldn't argue that. Mason and Scout were far more relatable than William and Anamaria. Mason and Scout were also harder on their children than William and Anamaria ever were on Reese. While the Hibernian royals started 'training' Hazen and Mara from a young age William and Anamaria doted on Reese. Perhaps that was part of why Hazen was so focused while Reese lacked direction. Hazen had to work and was still working to maintain his position. Reese didn't.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Binging the Graham Norton Show on YouTube has done wonders for my productivity.**

Hammy: I was wondering where you landed. I'm glad this isn't a 5th Indiana Jones situation.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Hazen's not that bad, he just doesn't get on with Reese.

AER: Perhaps you could get something easy? Babysitting? Do people trust you with children?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The next morning Elizabet rose early and immediately began dressing herself, more to annoy Alicia than because she was in a hurry. Neil sat up in bed stretching out his arms with a great yawn, clearly in no rush himself.

"I'm going to visit Lorelei," Elizabet told him as she let her hair out of its braid. "Perhaps Gabby will let her wake up today."

Their door opened without warning. Of course, it was Alicia.

"Your Grace," Alicia greeted Elizabet, giving a short curtsy. Elizabet glanced from her lady-in-waiting to her still shirtless husband and back.

"What do you want?" she demanded with an exasperated tone.

Alicia's eyes flickered up to meet Elizabet's but she didn't hold the gaze long. Clearly she caught on to Elizabet's irritability, but as usual she had no idea she had caused it.

"I have breakfast for you."

Of course. Something that could have waited.

"Alicia, we're newlyweds. Do you think you could keep that in mind before barging into our room?" Elizabet demanded. She immediately regretted snapping when she felt Neil's fingers on her waist, but it was too late. Elizabet had been criticized in the past for being too slow to anger. However, Alicia had done her in.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," Alicia whispered. "It's just…Lady Carissa doesn't announce herself to Queen Scout. I thought…"

"Carissa and my cousin grew up as neighbors," Elizabet went on. "They're close personally. Furthermore, the reason Carissa doesn't announce herself is because she only ever enters the bedroom in cases of emergency. She waits outside until my cousin comes out on her own. Do you see how that makes sense?"

"I…I just…"

Neil cut in. "Remember it in the future, Alicia," he said gently. "Now, if you could leave us I assure you Elizabet will call for you when you are needed."

Alicia, for the first time since she entered Elizabet's service, left the room without a curtsy. Elizabet sighed when the door shut behind her.

"I'm sorry," Elizabet muttered. "I'm just…frustrated with her."

"We need to find her a new position," Neil reminded her. "The girl hasn't done anything wrong. She hasn't done much right, but she hasn't done anything wrong either."

"I've tried. There's nothing available."

"Then that will be my task today. I'll find Lady Alicia a new post."

Elizabet stared at her husband. "How? You're a man."

"I'll figure something out," Neil assured her. "I'm going to focus on finding that girl a new mistress. You focus on your aunt and Lorelei."

Elizabet nodded. She finished her hair and went to kiss her husband before heading out. "I should probably apologize for snapping at her, hm?"

"Probably," Neil agreed.

Elizabet did just that when she exited the room. Alicia pulled herself together fairly quickly but there was nothing she could do to hide her red eyes. Elizabet's outburst had driven her to tears. Elizabet directed her to check the hems in all her gowns, a chore Alicia generally performed once a month on her own. It'd take her most the morning and it would isolate her to the privacy of a wardrobe to continue crying if necessary. A lady-in-waiting to a princess should be tougher than this but Elizabet understood what it was like to lack a grip on personal emotions. Her childhood anxiety and mutism still affected her.

Elizabet first walked to her parents' rooms to check on Tammy, but the only people there were two maids tasked with cleaning the apartment. They let her know Tammy had gone with Sean to expedite her divorce from Calvin while Kineta rose early to review reports from the Academy that had been accumulating on Scout's desk. Part of Elizabet wanted to go be with Tammy, but actually signing a divorce would be emotionally rough for everyone. She'd probably want some time alone once it was done, just as Alicia needed time alone after getting snapped at. Elizabet decided visiting Lorelei would be the best use of her time before a royal duty was directed to her.

None of Lorelei's family was there when Elizabet stepped into the room. Gabby stood next to Lorelei's bed with a Hibernian apprentice at her side. The apprentice changed wrappings while Gabby soaked the bandages in a soothing balm she'd probably made herself. Elizabet waited quietly until the process was complete. The apprentice collected spent supplies and exited the room with a curtsy to Elizabet.

"Elizabet?" Gabby asked.

Of course she knew it was her. Gabby always knew. "Yes?"

Gabby held up her arms to keep them from accidentally bumping what they shouldn't. She managed to get up to her elbows in the soothing goop. "Would you direct me to the wash basin?"

"Of course."

Guiding Gabby by the arm wouldn't do. Whatever was on her arms wasn't harmful but clearly she didn't want it getting anywhere it shouldn't. Elizabet went behind the physician and guided her shoulders to the corner where a basin was full of cool, clean water. Elizabet then slowly lowered Gabby's wrists into the water and quickly washed what little medicine got onto her fingers. Gabby probably could have found the basin herself if she weren't concerned with keeping the furniture clean.

"Thank you," Gabby said as she immediately began scrubbing her arms. "I assume you're here for an update on her condition?"

"Why isn't her family here?" Elizabet asked. She retrieved a towel from a shelf.

"They come and go," Gabby answered. "She's been here so long and they have lives to live."

"If it were me my parents wouldn't leave my side."

"Not all families are like yours. It's difficult for them to see her like this. They'll come around more when she wakes up."

Elizabet nodded. She let Gabby's hand find the towel she'd retrieved when she started to search for it. "How is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain," Gabby whispered. Elizabet let Gabby rest her hand on her arm. "There's little I can do for that if I allow her to fully wake. If she's asleep she won't remember it as much."

"But she still feels it?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. She still feels it," Gabby admitted. "She's putting up a good fight though."

Elizabet looked around the spacious room. Two or three other beds could easily fit alongside Lorelei's, but hers was the only one. Well stocked cabinets lined the walls and various instruments hung on pegs waiting to be used.

"Do you have everything you need in this room? I can send for more supplies if you require them. Or…we can rearrange what we have to mimic what you're used to in Araluen."

"The staff here has gotten me everything I need and then some," Gabby assured her. "And don't bother rearranging. It could never be the same and I'm used to this room."

"Used to this room?"

Gabby nodded. "I've treated two other high profile patients in here before."

Right. Scout and Scout's mother. Scout survived her wound. Lina did not. Elizabet felt a shudder run down her spine when she thought of Lina's death. The fiery funeral had temporarily forced her back into silence, as it brought back buried memories of her own first mother's death. Elizabet may not have watched those horrible moments, but the smell of burning fresh could never be forgotten.

"How are you doing with all this, Elizabet?" Gabby asked, breaking Elizabet's thoughts. Elizabet swallowed hard.

"What do you mean?"

"With Maggie and the search parties…with Lorelei…with being a new wife and mother all at once."

Elizabet laughed uneasily. "It's hard," she admitted in a whisper. "I'm doing my best."

"When Kane and I got Russ right away I felt the same way," Gabby told her gently. "You're going to be great."

"I hope so."

Gabby squeezed her arm. "How has Noah been…"

Gabby didn't get to finish. Lorelei's door swung open without warning. Elizabet felt the morning's frustration build yet again.

"Alicia, we just…" she began but Alicia cut her off.

"I know. Emergencies. The castle is under attack."

"We can't move Lorelei," Gabby said immediately after Alicia finished. "She's too weak."

At that moment Kane arrived with Anne latched to his torso, locking her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He balanced her with one hand and carried his sword in the other. It was stained with blood. Elizabet's heart raced.

"Neil…Noah…" she exclaimed in a rush. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Kane answered as he came in. He unceremoniously dumped Anne into her arms. "Get her and Gabby back, then help your lady and me barricade this door."

"What…" Alicia trailed as Kane got behind a wardrobe converted into a medical cabinet. He looked to Alicia.

"Now!" he ordered. The two of them shoved the heavy cabinet in front of the door. Elizabet took Gabby and Anne to a back corner and then returned to assist in the barricade. Once they had everything they could possibly shove against it in place, they retreated. Kane's hand went immediately to his back and his face twisted with pain. Elizabet stepped next to him, trying to take some of his weight. He must have ignored his pain to make the room safe. Carrying Anne who knows how far couldn't have helped. She deposited him next to Gabby, who immediately began working on his back.

"What happened?" Gabby whispered as she directed him to lay on his stomach.

"I'm scared," Anne whispered.

Elizabet took Anne's arm and guided her away from her parents. She sat Anne in her lap and stroked her hair. She looked to Kane, wanting that same answer.

"People came," Alicia said when all Kane could do was grunt at the pressure Gabby put on his spine. "I don't know how many."

"Ten," Kane filled in through gritted teeth.

"It seemed like more…"

"What did they want?" Elizabet pressed. Ten well-trained men were more than enough to do damage.

"I…I don't know," Alicia sobbed.

"An heir," Kane managed to get out.

"An heir?" Elizabet repeated. "But…Gabe left. There are no more heirs here. Hazen, Mara, and Gabe are all gone. Gabe and Lorelei's wedding never went through."

"They may not know no one is here," Gabby pointed out. "Do we know if they ever figured out their Mara was actually Maggie?"

"They figured out she's no longer with their kidnapper if they're here looking for a replacement," Elizabet said. "But…why the attack?"

"They must know hardly anyone is here."

"We've got enough guards left to fend off ten men. Surely they aren't that stupid," Elizabet sighed. Then a new idea crossed her mind, an idea she desperately hoped wasn't true. "What if…what if they're here for Tammy?"

"Tammy is safe," Kane assured her. "She's wi…Gabby!"

Kane's yelp of pain cut off his answer. A loud _pop_ cracked from underneath his skin.

"That should keep you until this is over," Gabby said with no remorse. Kane pushed himself up, reaching back to rub the sore spot she'd pressed against.

"She's with your father," Kane finished, facing Elizabet. Elizabet nodded. She'd known that.

"But who are they?" Gabby asked.

"Who would want to threaten Hibernia?" Kane asked, again facing Elizabet.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I mean, we have our enemies but…none that would go through the trouble of luring a young princess away from her cousin's bride's suite on her wedding day."

"We need to know who the actual target is," Kane thought aloud, shutting his eyes for concentration. "Gabe? Mason and Scout? Perhaps Hazen, since it's no secret he's soft on his little sister?"

"Surely it's not Mara. She's too young," Elizabet sighed.

A moan came from the bed. Everyone froze.

"Chloroform," Gabby whispered. "Quickly, someone….get the chloroform."

"Where is it?" Alicia asked. She, Elizabet, and Kane all stood and began searching the cabinets now in a great disarray. Gabby instructed Anne to stay put. She felt her way to Lorelei's bed and found a patch of skin that hadn't been burnt.

"Lorelei?" she asked. "Lorelei, don't try to move. Stay down for me, alright?"

Another moan.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Still binging Norton Graham, in search of a clip that involves a pineapple. They have referenced it 3x and I can NOT find it! Ugh.**

Hammy: I actually had to Google that...I had no idea what it was. Yep. Tense.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll have to wait a little longer to find that one out :)

AER: Mildly intense...what constitutes majorly intense?

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese couldn't help stealing a few glances towards Gabe as he prepared to leave the camp. They hadn't stayed long. The Rangers wanted to follow the trail while it was still fresh, and Hibernia was infamous for its flash floods this time of year. Will, Alyss, Russ, Liam, and Reese would continue after the boy they'd let go. Talia and Gabe would head back to Roscrea. Gabe wasn't thrilled with this decision and was clearly bitter about being forced back. Reese couldn't blame him, but his lungs had given out three times since they left Roscrea and he was in no condition to continue. Still, this was the first time Reese had ever seen the good-natured Hibernian prince so glum. He glanced to the others readying their horses and went to sit next to Gabe by the dying fire.

"You're needed by Lorelei's side," Reese tried, using the logic Alyss and Talia had when they ordered he turn back.

"I'm not a healer. I can't do anything for her," Gabe muttered coldly. Reese sighed. He may have been forced into a title he didn't ask for, but at least his organs all functioned as they should.

Talia joined them. She doused the fire with a bucket of sand and reached her hand down for Gabe's. "You're no good to anyone if your lungs give out again," she told him gently. "Come. You need to be with Lorelei."

Gabe swatted her hand away and found his feet on his own. Reese got up and walked over to the horses. He stood next to Russ, watching as Talia made another attempt to comfort Gabe.

"I've never seen him like this," Reese whispered to Russ. Russ glanced in Gabe's direction then turned back to his horse.

"He'll be alright. The bad lungs are something he needs to learn to live with."

"I can't imagine having a body that doesn't do what it should."

Russ shrugged. "I guess I'm used to Mum and Anne…and Dad with his back."

Gabe and Russ were less than a year apart in age. They'd been close growing up, often pairing off when they found themselves in the same country. Russ understood Gabe's lungs better than most. He didn't seem put off at all over Gabe's frustration. He'd clearly seen this side of Gabe before. Reese watched Talia abandon the prince to prepare their horses.

"What's it like being close to Talia?" Reese whispered. Russ's hands slowed as he adjusted a strap on his saddle.

"What do you mean?" Russ asked.

"I mean, she's your birthmother right?"

Russ nodded.

"Sometimes I wish I could know my birthmother."

Russ mounted up. "Sometimes it's not all that great," he admitted in a soft voice. "It's strange if anything."

Reese nodded. He let the conversation drop as they joined Will, Alyss, and Liam.

"Ready?" Alyss asked the younger men. Both nodded.

"Good," Will said before heeling Tug through the trees. The others followed in a single file.

Will led the way, tracking the boy's trampled path. He'd been in a hurry for sure. They rode until they came to the edge of a poppy farm. The crop was so large Reese wondered if they supplied the opium Caitlyn used in her research and production. Judging by the rundown state of every structure on the lot, probably not. Reese noticed Alyss touch Will's arm more than once as they navigated the crop towards the central lean-to, as though reminding him she was there every time the breeze brought an especially potent whiff of poppy to them. They came up behind the lean-to, clearly unexpected by those speaking inside.

"We need to find more of this strand and put it into production," an older, scratchy voice mumbled.

"I can get it, sir. Just have to watch for the poachers' snares is all."

Poachers. A problem an Academy agent will have to solve when they get back.

"I expect you will. Here's your ration, boy."

"Thank you, sir!"

The same boy from before darted out. He was so focused on his ration as he ran right past them they didn't have to guess what it was a ration of. Will drew out his knife, prompting everyone else to take out a weapon as well. Reese chose a short blade with a jagged tip, designed to do clean damage.

"Follow the boy," Will ordered Alyss. She nodded, put up her hood, and went off in the direction he had. "You too, Reese. Leave this man to Rangers."

Reese wanted to protest but knew this wasn't the time. He took off after Alyss. They didn't have to go far. The boy led them straight to a makeshift camp pieced together by what appeared to be scraps from the structures on the farm. Splintered wooden boards were nailed between branches to create the main rooftops while long pieces of canvas draped over lower branches and bushes were their main source of shelter. Most opened to the elements with lack of a fourth wall, revealing pallets and cots inside.

The oldest child there couldn't be more than thirteen, Iris's age. Alyss and Reese shared a glance with one another and then dismounted and walked openly into the camp. These were children, not trained warriors. They all stared at their visitors with mild curiosity. The boy they'd been following still hadn't noticed them. He went behind one of the makeshift tents and opened an envelope the man at the lean-to had given him. He put a piece under his tongue and, satisfied, put the envelope away. That was when he finally noticed Alyss and Reese.

"Who are you?" one of the boys finally asked.

"We are looking for someone," Alyss answered with a careful tone. Clearly these children needed help. Reese surveyed their faces, moving in a slow arc. These children were gaunt. Several had far older faces than their high voices and tiny bodies matched. Some lay in their beds and shook. No one paid the shakers any mind, as though it were perfectly normal for them to do that.

"We can help you find them," a girl piped up. Even with shortened hems in style, her dress was clearly meant for someone shorter. The rest of it hung from her scrawny frame as though laid out to dry. "We're good finders."

"Yeah, we all work for Mr. Joey finding things. We're really good finders," another girl added. She came to stand next to the first. This one was just a copy of the first, only she was two inches shorter and her thin hair was slick with more grease if that was possible. Sisters.

"What do you usually find for Mr. Joey?" Reese asked.

"Poppies," the taller sister answered. "And he gives us poppy candy in return."

"Poppy candy?" Alyss repeated. She raised an eyebrow. "What does the poppy candy look like?"

"I'll show you," the younger girl eagerly volunteered. She pulled an envelope identical to the boy's and ran up to show them. She opened it, cautiously holding it so they could see but not touch. She wanted to protect her 'candy'. Clearly the dark green flakes inside weren't candy. Reese and Alyss shared a glance.

"Is that boy there sick?" Alyss went on, moving towards one of the tents. "He's shaking."

"Yes. He ran out of candy two days ago. He'll have to find something for Mr. Joey to get more," the younger sister explained as she put her envelope away. "Everyone is getting sick, everyone in Hibernia. The poppy candy makes the sick go away."

Alyss ducked inside and sat next to the shaking boy. She held her hand to his face. "This boy needs a physician," she said.

"Mr. Joey says the physicians can't treat the sickness because they don't know what it is. He says it's better we just stay together so it doesn't spread. We don't want to hurt our mummies and daddies," the younger sister quickly answered.

"You need to get some candy from Mr. Joey so you don't get sick," a boy piped up. "Now that you've been here with us you'll have what we have."

"We don't feel sick." Reese told him.

"You will though. You'll die if you don't get the poppy candy soon."

So that's how this Mr. Joey was controlling the children. Reese wondered how he came to collect so many.

"We're going to leave now," Alyss told the children. "And when we come back we're going to bring a physician who is smarter than Mr. Joey. You should all stay here in this camp until the physician comes. You will be safe here."

At least, Reese thought, as safe as they've been for however long Mr. Joey had them trapped. He and Alyss turned to leave, knowing there was no way they could hide among these children or take all of them along, when a tiny hand clutched Reese's tunic. He looked down to a little boy that couldn't be more than five or six. His large round eyes set far too back in his skull and his skin was far too pale for a boy the age he should be spending most of his days running around outside.

"Yes?" Reese asked as he knelt down to the boy.

"Will you take the new girl with you?" the boy asked as though he were asking them to take a puppy his parents said he couldn't have.

"New girl?" Alyss repeated, coming over to them. "What new girl?"

"She's really sick. Mr. Joey makes new finders wait a week before he'll give them the candy. I don't think she'll last a week. Will you take her to the physician?"

"Where is she?" Reese asked. All the children pointed towards the smallest makeshift tent of all. Inside, the lone occupant shook just as the boy Alyss had checked on did. Her short dark locks were just barely longer than Robin's but far choppier, as though they'd been hacked at in a hurry.

The roots, though, were blonde. The blonde she'd gotten from her grandmother.

"Maggie!" Alyss exclaimed. She rolled Maggie over and pressed her hand to her cheek. Maggie's eyes opened but not for long. She clearly hadn't recognized her grandmother. Reese went next to Alyss, reaching for Maggie's arm.

"Alyss, we should probably leave. Now."

Alyss nodded. Reese scooped Maggie up into his arms and carried her over to his horse. Alyss helped him balance Maggie while he mounted and then went to her own horse. Reese kept his arms around Maggie, knowing she had no balance of her own. He held her in front of him as he followed Alyss back to the campsite they'd been at just the night before. Alyss dismounted first and went to reach up for Maggie. Maggie slumped into her arms with no awareness. Alyss lowered her to the ground, cradling the lanky ten year old as though she were an infant. Reese dismounted and loosened both their saddles before joining Alyss on the ground. Alyss hummed to her while stroking her short hair. The dress she wore wasn't the dress she'd been kidnapped in for sure. It looked more like the dresses Hibernian Couriers wore, only Maggie didn't have the accessories that typically accompanied the green dress. It'd clearly been made for an older girl, perhaps one closer to Reese's age than Maggie's.

"Maggie?" Alyss whispered as her granddaughter continued to shake. Maggie turned into Alyss' warmth, but said nothing. Alyss readjusted her grip and bent down to kiss Maggie's forehead. "She's cold."

"Here," Reese offered his cloak. It was made from the same water resistant material Ranger cloaks were made from. It enveloped Maggie in warmth. Though she sweated profusely, her skin was cool to the touch. They sat together, both trying to work some warmth into Maggie, until the Rangers returned.

"Where's our friend?" Reese asked as he stood to meet them.

"Dead," Will answered. "And good riddance."

"He tried to say we didn't have the authority to take him in and put up a fight. Even after Liam revealed himself as the queen's father he argued," Russ muttered. Clearly the man had annoyed them.

"Who do you have there?" Liam asked, noticing the tiny body in Alyss' lap. Alyss looked to Will, her eyes clear with worry. Will knelt next to his wife and pushed back a strand of Maggie's hair. He recognized her immediately.

"No," he whispered, taking her from Alyss into his own arms. "Maggie knows better than to put that stuff in her mouth. We taught her…"

"Let's not put blame on Maggie," Alyss quickly interjected. "How long will she be like this?"

"Maggie?" Will whispered, cupping her cheek in his palm. "Maggie, open your eyes for me."

Maggie only shoved his hand away. She curled up in his arms, going towards the warmth, as though she were simply trying to sleep.

"She needs a healer," Will said firmly. "I'm taking her to Gabby."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: According to a fan site, the pineapple clip was cut out. You'd think they'd at least put it on YouTube if they're going to talk about it so much later :(**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Oh, Mr. Joey's a bigger bastard than you know. You'll find out just how big later on.

AER: See above.

Aubrey: They did a good job making a bunch of people mad for sure.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Men outside were trying to get into Lorelei's room.

How they found them, they didn't know. Why they chose to target them, they didn't know. No one in that room was an heir. Elizabet had a title, but it was more of an honorary thing. She wasn't an heir. Perhaps those outside didn't know that.

But if that were the case, how did they know she was here?

Anne shrank into a corner, terrified. She let out a fearful squeak each time the men outside pounded against the door. They'd already overturned two of the cabinets with their attempts. Kane and Elizabet struggled to brace what was left of their barricade. Gabby stayed by Lorelei's bed, administering dose after dose of warmweed. They hadn't been able to find the chloroform. All Gabby had was warmweed, which wouldn't safely knock her out. The dose that could do that would also have a good chance of killing her.

Then there was Alicia. Prim, proper, frightened Alicia. When the first cabinet fell she'd become paralyzed with fear. Kane and Elizabet both tried snapping her out of it, but she wouldn't go near the door. They tried enlisting her to help Gabby, but the pressure of the situation kept her against the wall sobbing harder than Anne.

Useless.

"We can't hold them much longer," Kane said through gritted teeth. Elizabet could only imagine the pain he was in as he continued bracing the door. Elizabet's mind raced.

"Gabby, is there anything in this room that would hurt them if we threw it on them?" she asked.

"Hurt them?" Gabby repeated. She'd broken a sweat trying to concentrate on Lorelei and block out whatever she heard outside.

"Blind them," Elizabet replied. "Scorch them…something a splash to the face would do some damage."

Gabby took her hand away from Lorelei and held it to her forehead, trying to think. The door pounded again. Anne yelped. Lorelei groaned with unimaginable pain.

"There's lye soap bars in the bottom right cabinet of the cleaning station. Boil it down into a liquid base."

Lye. Perfect. Elizabet remembered accidentally sticking her finger in a not-yet-cool vat while helping a maid when she was younger. It'd scorched her skin so badly she kept it bandaged for over a week. Getting a full dose to the face? That would slow them down.

"Go," Kane ordered her through gritted teeth as the door pounded again. "Now!"

Elizabet found the lye bars and put them into a pot. She quickly used flint and coals from the fireplace to start a small fire in the corner, thankful this room had a stone floor. The pot was designed to heat its contents quickly, as it was meant for medical purposes rather than cooking. While the lye bars melted, Elizabet found five smaller bowls to divide portions into.

"Alicia," Elizabet tried once more. "Go help Kane."

Nothing. The lady-in-waiting couldn't move. Elizabet sighed. She went to help Kane brace the door until she heard the satisfying bubbling of lye on the floor. She rushed over and went to work dividing the portions.

"Elizabet?" Kane signaled through gritted teeth. Elizabet looked up. The door was open. The men just had to power through the barricade and they'd be overtaken. Elizabet finished pouring in her corner and palmed two of the bowls just as they crashed through. Kane couldn't move out of the way fast enough. He managed to protect his head before the glass shattered against the floor, pinning him down. While he struggled to free himself, four men came rushing in.

Gabby, unable to see what was happening, put a protective arm over Lorelei, hovering it just high enough she wasn't actually touching her. One of the men grabbed Gabby and threw her to the ground.

With Gabby down, Elizabet had a clear shot. She rushed the first two, shoving the bowls of hot lye into each of their faces. They recoiled back, shouting in pain. They stumbled into their two friends, who shoved each aside. Elizabet didn't have time to carefully palm more bowls. She picked one up and flung it at the closest invader. Its contents splattered. Some spun sideways, meeting Anne's boot. The leather protected Anne from noticing. Some landed just an inch away from Lorelei's bandaged arm. Elizabet caught a bit of the splatter herself on her bare collarbone. She began to reach out to touch it, but it wasn't enough to do real damage and touching it would only make it worse. Elizabet forced her hand down and went to get the other two bowls. Kane was free of the cabinet now, but his own pain was overtaking him. He managed to get his sword. He used the fallen cabinet to get to his feet.

Elizabet palmed the last two bowls, determined not to waste them as she had the third. One of the untouched attackers went for Kane. The other went for Elizabet. Elizabet had no choice. She lunged at him with both bowls. He attempted to keep going, but the lye dribbled over his face, causing immense pain. Elizabet stepped out of his path and shoved him away from Gabby. Elizabet wasn't strong enough to slam him against the wall, but his unsteadiness helped her apply more force than she would have otherwise been able to do. He shouted out, causing Anne and Alicia to cry out as well.

Kane's sword cleanly impaled his own assailant. He stepped aside, let the body slide off his blade onto the ground, and doubled over in his own pain, unable to keep himself up. Blood spilled over the floor. Elizabet felt a bit dizzy but managed to keep herself together. She leapt over the body, caught Anne, and pulled the young girl to her feet before the spill could reach her.

Alicia shrieked in terror. Elizabet set Anne next to Kane, who had managed to hunch over on his knees. The sticky red soaked through his trousers. He held Anne's hand and instructed her to remain standing, where her boots would protect her from feeling the blood as they had the lye. The smell made Elizabet want to wretch. Anne needed to be removed, but they still had three very conscious invaders writhing on the ground with their hands to their faces. Lorelei was in immense pain, as was Kane. Gabby was moving, but had yet to get back to her feet. Her face twisted as though she were in pain herself. Elizabet retrieved Kane's sword from the ground and held it out towards their invaders.

Finally, help arrived. Warden led a group of soldiers into their room. He actually chuckled a bit when he saw Elizabet standing over three captives holding a sword bloodied with their fourth companion.

"This will be an interested report to write up," he mumbled. He motioned for his men to take the three living men into custody and to remove the fourth's body. He went over to Anne first, kneeling next to her so he wasn't in the blood. "Remember me, Anne?"

"Captain Warden," Anne replied quickly, as though he'd promised her some prize if she got it right. Elizabet knew that wasn't the case. Anne wanted to leave this bloody room. Warden could help her leave. Elizabet went to stamp out her fire while Kane told Anne he and Gabby would meet her later, and that the woman in Warden's unit would keep her safe until that time came.

"Take her to Carissa," Warden instructed the middle aged woman. "Then report back to me."

The woman nodded and carried Anne away, whispering soothing words to her as they walked. Warden turned to Kane next but Kane shook his head.

"Gabby," he ordered, his voice tight.

Elizabet glanced to Alicia while Warden went to Kane's wife. Her lady-in-waiting had reduced the shrieks to sobs. She went over to her and offered her hand. Alicia took it. Elizabet pulled her to her feet and searched her eyes, looking for some kind of sense left. There was none. Alicia was spent. She couldn't be expected to take orders in the aftermath.

"Go home," Elizabet whispered to her. "Find me when you're ready to return to duties."

Alicia didn't have to be told twice. She darted off, bumping her head on a low board they'd used in the barricade as she went. The bump didn't even faze her. Elizabet went to Warden's side. He supported Gabby's back as she sat up. She was trying to assess herself, but kept groaning when she tried to move her left arm. Warden motioned Elizabet to find supplies. Elizabet didn't have to ask what kind. Gabby's arm needed to be immobilized. Elizabet remembered watching her mother set Gabe's arm when he fell from a tree during a family picnic. Well…he'd jumped but they let their parents believe he'd fallen.

Elizabet returned with the splint and helped Warden set Gabby's arm in it.

"Best you let someone else treat this," Warden whispered to Gabby while he fashioned a sling from the scarf she'd used to tie up her hair when treating Lorelei. "It doesn't look good."

"Doesn't feel good either," Gabby mumbled.

"Can you stand?"

"Where's Kane?"

Of course. Kane and Gabby couldn't go long without worrying for one another.

"I'm right here," Kane assured her. He sounded more relaxed than earlier, like some of the pain was easing up. "I'll be fine, Gabs. Go get your arm looked at."

Warden helped Gabby to her feet. He kept an arm around her back to guide her through the rubble and held her head down when he led her through what was left of the barricade. He passed her off to a nurse outside and then returned to the room. Elizabet knelt next to Kane, not caring if more blood got on her dress. Now that the invaders had been removed medical staff went into full swing. A young assistant immediately put Lorelei back under with chloroform and two maids got to work cleaning up the remains of the squirmish. Warden and Elizabet each took one of Kane's arms over their shoulders and stood him up. Elizabet was two inches shorter than Warden, but her heeled boots made them even enough Kane could balance his weight between them.

"You need to get looked at too," Warden ordered.

"Well, it appears my usual physician isn't available."

"You're in luck. Hibernia has the best in the business."

Kane chuckled. Warden and Elizabet walked him out slowly, taking time to readjust the rubble so he wouldn't have to duck under the low board. They took him to an empty room and helped him sit on the bed. A nurse followed them in, did a quick assessment, and assured them he'd be taken care of. Warden and Elizabet went back to the hallway. As they walked towards the entrance of the medical wing Warden filled her in on the attack.

"Twelve so far. All are accounted for," he told her. "Your aunt has confirmed their mark is the same one the man who took Maggie had."

"Tammy?" Elizabet asked. She'd been so caught up in what was happening she realized she didn't know how any of her family was. "Is she safe?"

"Yes. She and your father were in the Scribe offices handling her divorce. They actually didn't know we were under attack until it was almost over."

"My mother?" Elizabet demanded next.

"Your mother used to have my job before marrying King Sean. She's fine. She was in Scout's office alone when three came in."

"And? Is she hurt?"

"Are you kidding? She killed all three and then sat to finish her stack of reports before she lost her place."

Elizabet chuckled at that. It sounded like her mother, who was as fierce with her enemies as she was gentle with those she loved. Her father said that came from her red hair. "What about Neil?" she went on. "And Noah?"

"Unaccounted for so far," Warden told her. "Do you know what their plans were for today? None of my units have reported seeing them."

"Um…" Elizabet searched her mind for what Neil had said he'd do that morning. Waking up next to him seemed like a lifetime ago. "Neil was going to try his hand at finding Alicia a new post. Noah had lessons."

Warden nodded. "I'll go check out the tutoring rooms for Noah. If Neil was job hunting for Alicia he could be anywhere. He's probably safe. I doubt the twelve were checking the job postings in ladies' parlors."

Elizabet laughed nervously as she realized that Alicia's actions in that room were grounds for dismissal. She'd failed to follow direct orders. Yes the situation had been a stressful one, but a lady-in-waiting should be prepared for anything. Carissa was.

No, Elizabet thought to herself. Alicia was probably sobbing in her room trying to scrub the blood from her clothing worrying over just that. Alicia wasn't a good fit for Elizabet's service, but she didn't deserve to be thrown out over this.

"Are you alright, Caterpillar?" Warden asked seriously, using the childhood nickname he'd given her when he took her and Scout into hiding during a similar attack. His concern for her always felt so…genuine. It was like he truly made her family's safety his top priority, as though they didn't pay him. She knew he'd once felt something for her cousin, but those feelings went away a long time ago. The same could be said for Ranger Commandant Daniel and Professor Tucker back at the Academy. The three had all gone for her while Mason, whom Scout ultimately chose, waited quietly in the background. He hadn't fought for her the way the others had, yet all were close friends now. Tucker had even married Scout's sister, while Daniel fell for her Academy roommate and Warden went for someone who was like her cousin…and Daniel's little sister. Elizabet wondered how they'd all remained such good friends. Perhaps it came from facing too many situations like the one she'd just been in together.

"I'm fine," Elizabet assured him.

"None of that is yours?"

Elizabet followed his gaze down to the blood on her dress. "No."

"Good."

They exited the medical wing and Warden escorted her to the courtroom her parents and Tammy were regrouping in. Her mother saw her first and looked her over. She asked who the blood belonged to and, once Elizabet assured her it wasn't hers, embraced her tightly along with Tammy.

"I'm going to the tutoring rooms to search for Noah," Warden told Sean while the women hugged. "The prisoners should be ready to talk by the time I find and return him to Elizabet."

Sean nodded. "Prisoners, Captain?"

"I don't know the whole story, but when I found your daughter there she was standing over three living assailants holding a bloody sword."

Everyone turned to stare at Elizabet. She shifted her weight uneasily. "Uh…"

"Write up a report," her father ordered her. He ran his fingers through his hair as he shook his head. "Not the child I expected that from."

Elizabet went to a desk in the corner, usually meant for a secretary, and helped herself to a pen, ink, and paper. Tammy hovered near her while her parents went back to directing staff and soldiers.

"Are you hurt?" Tammy whispered to her.

"No," Elizabet assured her. "But Kane and Gabby were. Do you think you could go stay with them? Anne was taken to Carissa, but Gabby hurt her arm and I'm sure the medical wing will turn into a circus soon if it isn't already. I'd feel better if she had someone with her. Kane had to go to a different room for his back."

Tammy nodded, glad to have something to do. She stroked Elizabet's hair one more time before heading for the medical wing. Elizabet took a deep breath and began writing, retelling the story of what happened in Lorelei's recovery room.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Extra chapter now because tomorrow is going to be super busy and I can't guarantee a chapter then.**

The Ranger'sDaughter: Gilan's back in Araluen enjoying retirement with Jenny. Kane is quite the fighter, especially with his family.

AER: The intensity gets worse...just wait for it. Weird one-shots that are odd...okay...

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin sighed heavily as she and Hazen left the last house on their list. No new maids. No new wards. Nothing. No sign of Maggie. No word of who would want to kidnap Mara. Nothing at all. Robin had just spent the past several days pretending to be Hazen's girlfriend for nothing.

"One more," Hazen said.

"Then we go back to Roscrea," Robin mumbled.

Hazen kept his focus on the path ahead. The only thing their trip had accomplished thus far was rumors. Rumors that would catch up to Hazen before they caught up to Robin. The apprentice of a wealth businesswoman wooed a prince? Good for her. But the crown heir of an important kingdom fell for some untitled apprentice to the point they snuck around his parents? Not so good. Mason and Scout would surely dismiss the rumors when they heard them. They may even tease the two about them, but Hazen would have a long ways to go to regain his reputation as a prince who could keep his affections in check.

"I wonder how Russ and Reese are doing," Robin said when Hazen fell silent. She knew how much more worried he became each time their efforts came up dry. They had Maggie, but they'd wanted Mara. Hazen took that personally.

Hazen shook his head. "Surely if Maggie was found there would be an official announcement the princess had come home. Everywhere we go people talk about how she's been taken. They'd announced she's been found just to call back the search parties if nothing else."

Robin didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't naïve enough to think Maggie was safe, but she certainly hoped she was. Maggie had done a very brave thing giving Mara's name as hers and taking her tiara. Those in the bridal suite had suffered a great deal when it engulfed. Robin didn't dare imagine what would have happened if the arsonist hadn't had a hostage he needed to remove as quickly as possible before lighting that fire. Mara had been the target. Hazen wouldn't rest until he found out why.

They came up on the final manor they needed to check. Sir Bartholomew and Lady Loraine lived there. Bartholomew was one of the last remaining knights who had been titled in an Old Kingdom. He'd pledged allegiance to Mourne, not Hibernia. He made a new vow under Sean's leadership, which led to his placement in this manor. He held a post similar to the one Noah would grow into, watching over the people of a portion of the fief and managing affairs to report to the baron, who would in turn report to Mason and Scout.

Sir Bartholomew and Lady Loraine managed an estate so small in comparison to their peers Mason planned to let it absorb into the care of a neighboring earl rather than appoint someone new. He was simply allowing the retired knight and his wife to finish their days there in the home they knew and loved. They'd both shown great loyalty during their years of service, Bartholomew as a knight and Loraine as a seamstress who headed the textile mill that made royal uniforms. Most retirees their age either took up apartments in Roscrea or moved in with children, but these two had no children and preferred life at the manor to life at the castle. The estate produced its own income, costing nothing financially for them to be there. Mason and Scout allowed them to stay and even made a point to visit once a year or so just to give Lady Loraine an excuse to put on a big show. She loved playing hostess.

"You're sure you want to do this again?" Robin asked.

"It's the last one. If we don't see anything promises after one night let's just go home."

Robin nodded. She hated seeing Hazen so beaten down, especially since it concerned his little sister. If Maggie had gone in Anne's place Robin would be doing the same thing he was. They made it to the gates and Hazen, as usual, was recognized immediately.

"Still liking that dress you made me buy you?" Hazen joked. Robin smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood before they had to pretend to be in hopeless love.

"I'm thinking I'll need another soon," Robin teased back. "This one has dirt on it."

Hazen chuckled. They were welcomed on the front steps of the manor and a stable boy ran out to collect their horses. They went inside to be greeted formally by Sir Bartholomew and Lady Loraine, however only Lady Loraine was there.

"We didn't know you would be joining us," Lady Loraine told them sweetly. She was dressed as though she were already entertaining guests.

"We weren't sure we'd make it before nightfall," Robin covered quickly. "We apologize for the inconvenience."

"None at all," Lady Loraine insisted. "I'm sorry miss, but you are?"

"This is Robin," Hazen said quickly. "She's my…friend."

He hesitated before naming her a friend, just as they'd rehearsed.

"Well, your parents will be happy you made it. They're just this way."

"Your parents?" Robin whispered as they fell in step behind Lady Loraine.

"I've no idea," Hazen whispered back.

They entered into the formal dining room. Sure enough, Mason and Scout were seated to one side. They both paused with goblets halfway to their lips to stare at Hazen and Robin. Hazen and Robin looked to each other.

"Where's Daniel and Julia?" Hazen mouthed as he sat across from his father. Their hosts were busy ordering more place settings.

Mason and Scout both shook their heads, signaling they'd talk later and went on laughing at some story Sir Bartholomew told them before the younger pair arrived. The knight and his wife put on a great show of a formal dinner but, as their hosts had a lot of years behind them, the night ended early. The guests were shown to a set of rooms in the far wing of the manor. It wasn't difficult for Hazen and Robin to walk over to Mason and Scout's bedroom.

"Alright, what are you two doing here?" Scout demanded the moment they entered. Their room had a small table meant for breakfast near a window she and her husband sat at. Robin took an armchair nearby while Hazen dragged over the vanity stool.

"Looking for Maggie," Hazen told them. "We were in this fishing village with no leads too long. Russ and Reese went to search orphanages and we are making rounds seeing if she was pawned off as a servant for the rich."

"Why would he take a girl he thought was a princess and pawn her off as a servant?" Mason asked.

"It was my brother's idea," Robin cut in. "There were absolutely no leads. Not at the docks, not at the inn, not at the taverns, not at the brothel…"

"The what?" Mason and Scout asked together. Robin glanced nervously to Hazen.

"Who went to gather information there?" Mason demanded. Hazen pointed to Robin.

"We'll leave that part out when we talk to your parents about this," Scout assured her. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"I'm fine," Robin promised. "I worked in the kitchen."

"What are you doing here?" Hazen asked his parents. "Where are Daniel and Julia?"

"Daniel and Julia are in the community scouting for leads," Scout told them. "We were hoping if the kidnappers are wanting a ransom they will come forward if it gets around we're in a relatively unguarded manor."

"They don't want a ransom," Robin sighed. "We were prepared to give one of my aunt's fully stocked ships and no leads came forward."

"If they wanted a ransom, they've had plenty of opportunity to get it," Mason said. "If they wanted to kill a princess, we would have heard about it by now."

"What if they found out it wasn't Mara and decided to dispose of her quietly?" Hazen asked. Both his parents snapped forward to slap him.

"Don't talk that like!" Scout hissed.

"We can't find her," Hazen pleaded. "There are no leads. It's like we're chasing a ghost."

"She's somewhere. She has to be," Mason said firmly.

"We found her dress, a bottle of dye, and locks of her hair in a clearing in the woods," Robin told the Hibernian royals, hoping the information would be helpful. After all, Mason trained to be a Ranger and Scout studied at the Academy. They could see things others didn't.

"When?" Mason asked.

"It was just outside the fishing village we'd set up in. Before that we followed word of a man traveling with a disoriented young girl."

"Disoriented?"

"Our guess is drugged," Hazen mumbled, rubbing the spot his mother had slapped on his arm.

"Has anyone tried attacking the two of you since you've been on full display here?" Robin asked. Mason and Scout both shook their heads. Robin bit her thumbnail, a nervous habit her parents never cared to break her of. Mara's parents weren't targets. Her brother wasn't a target. She was too young to have so greatly offended any of Hibernia's enemies on such a personal level.

Who were these people really after?


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: If you're wondering why you are getting so many chapters so suddenly, it's because I'm under deadlines and have put this on a deadline so that it will be finished before I have to go off grid for a month.**

The Ranger'sDaughter: Pesky kidnappers.

AER: Uh...

Raider: It probably would negatively affect your immediate future...just make sure you have bail money and you're not relying on a scholarship or anything you have to give your criminal history to for college. Elizabet has a lot of patience. Go her. Dramatic and things explode...like the Testing. Nope...the chloroform in such constant dosages isn't good but it's better than letting her feel pain. Kane and Gabby are my favorite power couple. Will is going to struggle with Maggie a lot. Remember, she's the grandchild that lives closest to him. Max and Jasmine are in Hibernia (where Warden's parents spoil them) and Quinlan doesn't have kids. Daniel took the job as Commandant partly so Maggie could grow up close to his parents. Self defense is important...at least you have the class? Haha...when you talked back to Robin I thought of that scene in Drake & Josh where Crazy Steve talks back to Dora.

Aubrey: Elizabet has grown a lot. She's great :) I miss Halt too, but...he'd just be too old at this point.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Once her report was finished Elizabet walked back down to the medical wing. Tammy had already been there and was with Carissa helping mind the children. She went to Lorelei first. The physician who took over for Gabby had just finished another round of chloroform after cleaning and putting fresh wrappings on her wounds.

"Has her family been here?" Elizabet asked. The physician shook his head.

"The castle has been closed off until a search can be completed. Your father gave the order, Your Grace."

Elizabet shook her head. "Please, have one of your apprentices go to collect her mother at the very least."

The physician nodded. "I will as soon as we have one to spare, Your Grace."

Elizabet wanted to ensure the medical wing had all it needed before she turned to other matters, like helping her parents sift through final counts and checking in with Neil and Noah. Her next stop was Kane's room. He'd changed out of the bloodied uniform and into a clean linen tunic and leggings. He wore an uncomfortable looking brace over the shirt that kept his torso from bending and was propped up against several pillows. He'd definitely be spending the night there. Gabby sat on the edge of his bed, her left arm set into a proper splint and in a proper sling. She'd changed too, but not into a patient's gown. She'd be free to return to Anne once things settled down. For now she sat with Kane, his arm loosely around her while she outlined his brace with her good hand. She tilted her head when Elizabet came in.

"I'm checking on everyone," Elizabet told them as she crossed over and rested her hand on Gabby's shoulder. She gave Kane a pained look now that she saw the brace up close. "How bad is it?"

"He saved us at the expense of himself," Gabby whispered, tracing her fingers up to his hair. "We'll be here a long time."

"Are you hurting?" Elizabet asked.

"I'll manage," he assured her. "It's only bad when I try to move."

"So stop doing that," Gabby ordered him. Kane laughed lightly and let his fingertips fall down her back to rest his hand on her hip. "Elizabet, were you hurt?"

"No," Elizabet assured her. "I got some lye splatter on me, but it was only enough to irritate my skin. The rash will be gone in a couple of days."

"That was brilliant of you, by the way," Kane told Elizabet. "Melting down the lye."

"That part was Gabby's idea."

"No," Gabby corrected her. "You asked what was available and I told you. You're the one that actually carried it out. Well done, Elizabet."

Elizabet couldn't help allowing a small smile. It wasn't often she was commended on defending herself…and in this case others.

"How bad is your arm?" Elizabet asked.

"I caught it wrong when I went down. It's broken in a couple of places," Gabby grumbled.

"The Hibernian physician gave her nine to twelve weeks in a sling," Kane added. Gabby grimaced. Elizabet laughed. Usually it was Gabby telling an unwilling patient to stay immobile.

"Will you be alright, Gabby?" Elizabet asked.

"I'll be fine," Gabby assured her. "Have you seen Anne? Is she doing alright?"

"She and Noah are both in Carissa's care."

"Good," Kane sighed with relief.

"And now Kane needs to rest," Gabby announced. She stood up and, carefully feeling to find his chin, and leaned down to kiss him. Elizabet suddenly wanted Neil with her.

"Elizabet, would you make sure Gabby doesn't get lost?" Kane asked, rubbing Gabby's back as she straightened up.

"Lost?" Elizabet asked.

"I'm left handed," Gabby explained. "I can't use my cane."

"Not efficiently anyway," Kane added. He stared at Elizabet when he spoke. She got his message loud and clear. He didn't want Gabby alone.

"Gabby," Elizabet began, choosing her words carefully. "Would you and Anne like to stay in one of my guest rooms until things settle down?"

They'd been staying in a room near the medical wing since Gabby took on Lorelei. They had defenses, but not the defenses Elizabet's rooms would have…especially after today.

"They'd love to," Kane answered before Gabby could. Gabby remained quiet. She didn't even attempt to protest.

Elizabet let Gabby take her arm and led her from the room. They went to the room they'd been staying and Elizabet packed the family's things into two bags. She slung both over her shoulder and led Gabby back to her rooms to set them down before going to Carissa's apartment closer to Mason and Scout's rooms.

"Is there anything I should send for?" Elizabet asked as they walked past the guards. "For your arm?"

"I have enough for tonight. I'll restock in the morning."

"What is it? Medicines for pain?"

"Yes," Gabby answered. "And I'd like to avoid taking it as much as possible. Please…don't lead me into anything."

Elizabet opened the door to Warden and Carissa's apartment. Jasmine, Anne, and Noah all sat in the floor together while Carissa busied herself in the kitchen elbow-deep in flour. Nervous baking, Elizabet realized. Max was old enough Warden must have recruited him for aftermath cleanup.

Carissa paused just long enough to stare at Gabby's arm. "Are you alright?" she asked, getting the children's attention.

"Elizabet!" Noah exclaimed. He hopped up and ran, throwing his arms around her. Elizabet had never set out to replace his mother and, though she took an active interest in his life, she'd yet to feel like a parent until now. He typically acknowledged her presence with a nod or glance and saved everything he deemed important for his brother. Elizabet stroked his hair, glancing from Gabby to Carissa for help. Gabby, of course, couldn't see the glance and Carissa was focused on baking.

"Anne?" Gabby asked.

"Mummy?" Anne called out, tilting up her head and peering in their direction.

"Jasmine," Carissa prompted. Jasmine pulled Anne to her feet and led her to Gabby. She stared at Gabby's sling a moment and then joined her own mother in the kitchen.

"Where's Daddy?" Anne asked.

"Dad's going to be fine," Gabby assured her. "He's going to stay in the medical wing for a couple of days. He hurt his back and I hurt my arm. We're both going to be fine."

Anne seemed ready to cry, so Elizabet led both mother and daughter to a chair. She guided Anne into Gabby's lap, making sure she settled against Gabby's good side, and went back to Noah.

"Where's Tammy?" she asked Carissa as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She went to get more water," Carissa answered.

"Have you heard from Neil yet?" Elizabet asked Noah. Noah shook his head. Elizabet looked to Carissa, who also shook her head.

"Perhaps he's caught up in the lockdown," Carissa suggested. Elizabet nodded.

"Would you mind keeping Noah a little while longer?"

"No!" Noah protested. "I want to go with you."

Elizabet looked to Carissa for help. She wiped her hands on her apron and went over to Noah. She took his arm and tugged him back towards the kitchen.

"Come Noah. You can help with the frosting."

Noah sighed. He released Elizabet and went to Carissa, knowing he had no standing. Elizabet immediately felt guilty but Carissa shooed her off before she could change her mind. Elizabet returned to the courtroom and approached her parents.

"Elizabet," Kineta greeted her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm looking for Neil," Elizabet answered. "Do you know where he is?"

"He hasn't found you?" Sean asked with concern. Elizabet shook her head. Sean and Kineta shared a glance.

"What?" Elizabet asked.

"We haven't seen him either, Kineta said slowly.

"Carissa thought that perhaps he's caught up in the lockdown."

"Elizabet, the lockdown ended hours ago," Sean told her.

Elizabet froze. "But…" she trailed for a moment, looking to each of her parents. "No. No…Neil…he must be in a safe room or something."

Sean motioned for a guard to come over. "Put out a search for Prince Neil. We're still missing him."

Just as he finished speaking, the doors opened. Elizabet took a couple of eager steps towards them, hoping it was Neil returning from wherever he'd been hiding. Instead she found her brother closely followed by Talia. It was hard not to let her disappointment show.

"Where are the others?" Kineta demanded in a panic.

"I'm going to see Lorelei," Gabe mumbled. Elizabet blinked several times. She studied her brother, unsure where his sour attitude came from.

"They went to look into a suspicious person," Talia whispered to Kineta. They all watched Gabe as he stormed away. "His lungs didn't agree with his decision to get out there."

Sean and Kineta both turned back to Talia. "He didn't try to push himself, did he?" Sean demanded. Talia shook her head.

"The attacks came at such…strange times. If he pushed himself it would have been worse."

"It was the traveling," Kineta sighed, looking back to where Gabe had fled. "Being in nature…something must have upset his lungs. I'll go talk to him."

"No," Sean said. He quickly caught Kineta's arm. "I think this is something he needs to work out for himself.

"It's not your fault he has bad lungs," Talia whispered to Kineta. Kineta simply shook her head. She jerked her arm away from her husband and headed the direction Gabe had gone. Sean sighed and got back to work as a new unit came back with reports. Elizabet pulled Talia aside.

"Did you see Neil while you were out there?" she asked. Talia shook her head.

"Is he missing now too?"

Elizabet bit her lip. Talia brought her into a comforting hug.

"He'll turn up," she promised.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Keep the epic reviews coming. I'm ahead in writing and they make me want to update even faster :)**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Noah was at lessons, so they just went and got him from school. Neil was out finding Alicia a new job. Talia and Gabe turned back early, but the others aren't far behind them. Are you talking about the characters' nerves or readers'?

Aubrey: I read the name 'Elizabet' in a book once and love it. It sounds like your family just likes teasing you. Reese can relate :)

AER: I wasn't sure what you were talking about so I just said, "Uh...". Yeah, Kane and Gabby are still a power couple but now they aren't immune to getting hurt. Kane fell off a horse which ended his career, but luckily Gabby didn't become the do nothing her mother thought she would and is able to support their family...and Kane is man enough to see value in assisting her in her career rather than pouting and doing some desk job he hates within the Royal Scout offices. They are really good together.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese had to run to keep up with the Rangers and Alyss as they carried Maggie towards the medical wing.

"Get Gabby," Liam ordered the closest medical staff member, a young physician's assistant. The girl opened her mouth, as though to give some excuse as to why she couldn't do that. "Now."

The girl shrugged and nodded. "Right away," she assured him. Will carried his granddaughter to the first empty bed he saw and lay her down on it. Maggie had spent most of the past three days sleeping as he raced her back to Roscrea. Tug hadn't been run so hard in a long time. Will let stable boys tend him, a chore he usually preferred to do himself except for when his children were young and he wanted to teach them work ethic…or when Alyss chided him into letting a young stable boy have the honor. This was too important though. Maggie, though she slept a great deal, never stopped trembling. Sometimes the shakes were violent while most of the time it as just a twitch in her hands or shoulders. When she was awake she cried and asked for her parents. She didn't seem to grasp she was in her grandpa's arms.

"Maggie?" Alyss whispered as she leaned over the bed upon catching up to them. Liam motioned for Reese and Russ to leave with him, letting the Treaty family have some space.

"Mummy," Maggie whined. Reese shook his head. He couldn't believe someone so evil would put a child in this state. The physician's assistant returned with Gabby's hand on her arm.

"Gabby," Liam said quickly. He took her hand away from the girl's arm and studied her sling. "What happened?"

"Mum?" Russ demanded, going to Gabby's side as well.

"The castle went under attack," Gabby answered. "Liam?"

"Yes."

"And Russ?"

"Yes," Russ answered.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Reese is here. Are you able to take a patient?"

Gabby nodded. "If someone helps me out, yes."

"It's Maggie," Liam said, guiding Gabby towards the door.

"Maggie?" Gabby repeated, her blank eyes widening. "You found her?"

"Stumbled across her, yes. We haven't gotten the story out of her yet."

"If I knew that I would have brought Carissa with me…have you told Sean and Kineta yet? They need to put out the word Mara's been found."

"Reese and I will get right on that," he assured her, leading her inside.

"Gabby," Alyss greeted her frantically. "Please, you have to help Maggie."

"What's the injury?"

"It's not really an injury," Will sighed. "She's having withdrawals."

"Withdrawals? From what?"

"We found her near an opium farm where some bastard tells the children they're sick and the only cure is his poppy candy."

Gabby reached with her good hand for the bed. Will guided her by the wrist to Maggie's cheek. Gabby leaned over the bed, checking her temperature and other vitals. "There's not a lot I can do in terms of treatment for this," she whispered. "How long has she been without?"

Will squeezed his eyes shut. Reese and Russ leaned in the doorway, watching Gabby work. Blind and one handed she was still one of the best healers there.

"When I had this problem I had to be weaned off it. Maggie hasn't had a dose in at least three days, likely longer considering we found her shaking."

Reese stared at Ranger Will. He'd had an addiction problem? That wasn't something that had ever come up before.

"The worst is over," Gabby assured them as she stroked Maggie's hair. "I'll get her something weak to take her edge off. She may find enough peace to talk to us but she won't remember it."

"Will it help her rest properly?" Alyss asked.

"Yes."

"Give it to her."

Gabby nodded. Liam nudged Reese and Russ and motioned for them to come along. The two followed Liam upstairs to the main courtroom. They found Sean delegating tasks. The former king nodded to them as they joined them.

"You've just missed Talia," Sean said. "She…"

"Sean, we found Maggie," Liam cut him off. Sean stared at him.

"What?"

"We found Maggie," Liam repeated. "Gabby's treating her now. This place was attacked?"

Sean stared almost a solid minute before regaining his composure. "Yes," he finally answered. "Minimal damage, thirteen rounded up for the opposition. There are just three survivors and we plan to question them come morning."

Liam nodded. "Any casualties on our side?"

Sean lowered his eyes. "Not yet, but…Neil's unaccounted for."

Liam frowned. "Any chance of his being kidnapped too?"

"We have no way of knowing. Elizabet tells us he'd been out looking for a new post for her lady-in-waiting…why he was doing that I don't know. No one can account for him, though. We just…we don't know."

"I'm sure Elizabet's a wreck," Liam sighed.

"Noah's worse. Tammy's here, though…another long story but…she needs to know Maggie's safe. We'll do a briefing in the morning. For now you all should rest. Russ, you should know both your parents were injured in the attack."

"I saw Mum," Russ said. "What happened? Where's Dad?"

"Your father is recovering in the medical wing. He put too much strain on his back defending Lorelei's room. He'll be alright, he just needs to stay in bed for a few days. Your mother got caught up with the assailants. She took a hard fall and broke her arm."

Russ balled his fists. "Anne?" he demanded.

"With Carissa and Talia," Sean assured him. "You and Reese are welcome to whatever guest quarters you find. Liam, Talia is set to spend tonight with Carissa and Warden. We're trying to keep everyone together as much as possible."

Liam nodded. He hadn't stopped studying Russ since Sean told him his parents were hurt.

"Russ?" Liam asked. Russ turned to him. "Let your parents know Talia and I will take care of Anne until they're ready."

"Thanks," Russ told him. Reese followed Russ back down to the medical wing. He was close enough to the Araluen O'Carricks he felt comfortable invading this family moment. Besides, he was concerned about Russ' parents too. They'd been his godparents. They found Kane's room just a few doors down from Maggie's and went in. Kane looked over at them as they came in. He started to lift his head, but decided it was more effort than it was worth.

"Welcome back boys," he told them once they were next to his bed. "Any luck?"

"We found her," Russ said. "Mum's checking her out now."

"So you've seen your mum then?"

Russ nodded. "Looks like you made out worse."

Kane laughed. "Seems so."

Russ swallowed hard. "Grandpa Liam and Grandma Talia are going to watch Anne for the time being."

"Good."

"Mum will want to stay in here with you."

Kane nodded. "I know. You want to help me talk her into a proper bed? She needs rest."

"No," Russ answered. "Reese and I are going to stay too. For protection."

Kane shook his head "Boys, that's not necessary."

"It is. You were attacked in this medical wing and not everyone is accounted for. Reese and I are able bodied. We can stay and help protect the patients if something happens again."

"Russ…"

"Dad, you know I respect you. But Reese and I are staying and there's not a whole lot you can do about it."

Kane sighed. "You're lucky the nurse gave me a bunch of pain medication before you came or else I'd argue until you saw things my way."

Russ just laughed. "You're the one that taught me to be stubborn, Dad."

Kane moaned. "Don't let me do that to Anne. I need at least one reasonable child." Kane looked over to Reese. "You alright, Reese?"

Reese nodded. "Is this what it's like all the time for a Ranger and Royal Scout?"

"Rangers are tougher," Russ teased some more.

"Little different than crown prince, eh?" Kane said seriously. Reese didn't respond.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Today I saw something called a 'beach wave crimper' in action. Oh. My. Word. I hadn't been that mesmerized by something hair-related since curling wands came out. My hair doesn't really 'do' styling (neither does my patience), but watching someone else is mesmerizing.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Lots and lots of action happening indeed. Will is going to be Maggie's main source of support through this. He understands what she's going through more than the others. Russ is the age he and Kane can be friends rather than just father/son.

Raider: Lots of rapid chapters :) I don't think anyone in the fanfiction world will judge you too harshly for being a bit insane. I LOVE Drake and Josh! Especially Josh. When the Red Dawn remake came out everyone around me wanted to go see the Hemsworth. I went along and sat in the seat just obsessing over Josh Peck. Consider this opium in Hibernia a medieval GMO...that's the route I was hoping to take with it.

Aubrey: Okay. I won't.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

The next morning, Elizabet stood with her parents for the announcement that Princess Mara had been found by one of the search parties and was now resting in the privacy of her own rooms. They moved Maggie to Mara's bedroom to add to the show and let her cousins Max and Jasmine come to help with her care, providing the illusion Mara was getting visits only from her closest friends. Russ assigned himself to being his mother's helper, as he had been growing up. He could effectively guide her between the medical wing where Kane continued his recovery and Maggie. Neither needed to be under constant watch and this way the Hibernian medical staff wouldn't be interrupted.

Elizabet returned to her room after the announcement. She stirred Noah and helped him get ready for the day. Neither had slept well the night before. She went to check on him just before midnight and they ended up sitting together in his window until morning. Neil never returned. It was Elizabet's first night without him since she married. She used to hear of married couples having trouble sleeping apart but never understood it until now. The search parties that returned from looking for Maggie would be sent right back out to look for Neil, only his absence wouldn't be a great announcement. They needed the people to feel safe and there was still a chance Neil had fled in the confusion and wasn't sure if it was safe to return. No one had really gotten around to going over that procedure with him since his move to Roscrea.

"Have you heard from Neil?" Noah asked while Elizabet fixed his shirt. She shook her head, biting down on her lip. Noah pouted.

"Maggie's been found," Elizabet reminded him. "He'll probably make his way back by bedtime tonight."

Noah looked up at Elizabet. "I'm too old for bedtime, Elizabet."

Elizabet sighed. "I know," she assured him. She knelt down so they'd be closer to the same height. "Noah, I know you're scared."

"No I'm not."

 _Sure_ , Elizabet thought. "Alright, you're not. But if you were, you do trust that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you right?"

Noah nodded. Elizabet hugged him tightly. The main door to Elizabet's apartment opened. She looked up to greet Tammy and the guard who had escorted her.

"Guard?" Elizabet said quickly. "Would you escort Noah to his tutor please?"

"No!" Noah protested. "I want to stay with you!"

"Noah, you're going to be safe with your tutors. I need to know where you are and that you're safe so when Neil comes back we can find you, understood?"

It was a line her mother had fed her when she insisted Elizabet go with her tutors during the aftermath of catastrophic events. It'd worked back then and it seemed to be working again now. Noah collected his books and cloak in a huff and went with the guard outside. Elizabet sighed as she stood up to face Tammy.

"You're looking better," Elizabet complimented her as she took an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Your mother has a medicine that helped with the bruises," Tammy said uneasily. "She's been more generous than I deserve."

Elizabet offered her aunt an apple. Tammy took it. "Were you and Dad able to finish out the divorce?"

Tammy shook her head. "It's almost done. Calvin will have to sign it. I…" Tammy set the apple down and squeezed her eyes shut. Elizabet stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Elizabet guided her to sit on a bench near the door, where Neil usually sat to pull on his boots before leaving.

"You know we're going to help you," Elizabet whispered. "You aren't alone."

Tammy shook her head. "He's a good man, Lizzie."

"He's good compared to your first husband. That doesn't mean…"

"No. He just wants what other people want. He wanted a wife who loves him…and I do. He wanted you…your second family has been kind enough to allow you in our lives. He and I are both proud of you, by the way. He may not have shown it, but he was happy at your wedding. He just…he sees what your second parents have given you and he knows we could have never done the same. That frustrated him."

"That's not a reason to take it out on you," Elizabet assured her. "Or anyone, for that matter. He left me. My parents didn't take me kicking and screaming from that orphanage. I went willingly. Mum asked if I wanted to join their family and I did. I didn't know about their titles at the time. I just knew I'd have parents to read me stories and a cousin who lived with us too."

Tammy chuckled. She held in her apple in her lap, a tear rolling down her cheek as she stared at it. "He wanted a child, Lizzie."

"He could have adopted."

Tammy shook her head. "No. He wanted one of his own. If he couldn't have you he wanted us to have one, and…"

"He's not fit for a child," Elizabet pointed out. "Besides, look what he did to you. He could have done that to his own son or daughter too if he got angry enough. My parents struggled with that for years before the adopted me and my father never once struck my mother. Well…they have this story where he did hit her once, but they were sparring and it was by accident. It was part of a training, not out of anger. She got him back ten times over."

Tammy laughed. "I'm glad they raised you, Lizzie. They did a good job."

Elizabet finished her apple and tossed the core into a bucket a maid would collect later for compost. "I'm going to the briefing. Would you care to join?"

Tammy nodded. "I'm glad to have something to do."

Elizabet and Tammy walked down to Mason and Scout's rooms, where the briefing was set to take place. The large common space connecting several of the main rooms could easily hold the family, as they proved at Samhain every year, and it was more private than other spaces. Maggie was still masquerading as Mara, whether she realized it or not, and Mason and Scout's personal staff had been handpicked from the Academy for secrecy. Even their maids could wield knives and withstand torture before telling their employers' business.

The moment the two women walked in Alyss came to them. Alyss took Tammy's hand into her firm grip. "Sean told us what you did for Maggie," she said breathlessly. "Thank you."

Tammy wasn't used to being the center of attention. She could only nod to Alyss in response.

"Who is with Maggie now?" Elizabet asked, knowing her aunt wouldn't have the confidence to speak herself.

"Will," Alyss answered as she released Tammy's hand. "He…understands her pain a little better than the rest of us."

Elizabet raised an eyebrow. Tammy glanced to her nervously.

"Not in that way," Alyss assured them. "During his apprenticeship he was caught up in this…horrible mission that went wrong. He and Cassandra were taken captive and…made slaves…they crushed his spirit and then a man trying to help him get through it gave him warmweed. He was able to kick the habit with some help once he was out of that situation, but…he understands what Maggie's going through." Alyss studied Tammy again. "Do you know how long she's been off it? Gabby says because she's a child the withdrawals will be worse, but it all depends on how long she was on it and how long she's been off. Opium…"

"Opium?" Tammy repeated. "You think she's been given opium?"

Alyss nodded. "We found her in a child labor camp for an opium farm. We assumed…"

"No. The man we traveled with gave her warmweed."

Alyss frowned. "Warmweed?"

"Alyss?" Gabby's voice called out. All three women had to search for her. Gabby stood clear on the other side of the room, holding Russ' arm. Russ whispered to her a few moments and then looked around until he found them. He led his mother towards their small circle. Clearly she'd been listening in to their conversation.

"What is it?" Alyss asked once Gabby was close.

"How often was she given warmweed?" Gabby asked, ignoring Alyss. Elizabet mentally kicked herself. They should have had Tammy in the room when Gabby was plotting Maggie's recovery. She would have better insight to Maggie's time away from Roscrea.

"Often," Tammy answered. "He put a dose inside her cheek every meal and spiked her water with it. I swapped out the water and got her to wake up long enough to escape, but…I'm sure she still had the taste for it when she left."

"She's just a child," Alyss sighed, bringing her hands to her face. "She wouldn't have known what it was. She wouldn't know why she had those urges and…"

"And she stumbled into that poppy candy bastard who takes advantage of desperate children," Russ said angrily.

"That doesn't matter right now," Gabby said.

"What?" Alyss demanded.

"It doesn't matter right now," Gabby repeated. "Russ, take me to Maggie."

"Why?" Alyss asked as she fell in step with them. Elizabet and Tammy followed too, unable to put the pieces together.

"I've been taking warmweed-based tablets for my pain," Gabby answered. "Maggie can have one to hold her over until I figure something else out."

"Gabby, what are you saying?" Alyss pleaded. Elizabet rushed to open the door for them. Will sat with Maggie on Mara's bed inside, holding her while she continued to shake. Maggie sweat so much her sleeping gown was soaked, as was most of Will's clothing.

"Russ?" Gabby prompted. "Do you have my tablets?"

Russ produced a gray-green tablet and pushed it into his mother's hand, clearly just as confused as Alyss.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"It needs to go under her tongue and kept there until it dissolves," Gabby instructed.

"That's for an adult. Shouldn't it be…halved or something?" Alyss asked.

"What she takes after this one, yes. This one will give her what she needs to rest."

Without another word, Will took the tablet from Gabby. He slid it under Maggie's tongue and held his hand over her mouth. Maggie wasn't conscious enough to spit it out on purpose, but her reflexes made the attempt. Gabby found Will's arm and traced it to Maggie's face. She held her hand on her head. Everyone watched the child closely. Will removed his hand from her mouth once she stopped gagging and slowly her body relaxed. Soon it was just her chest that fell up and down evenly. Her eyes opened just for a moment. They were too clouded to make sense of those around her. Maggie rolled over, hugged the toy rabbit Mara kept on her bed, and went to sleep.

"Why didn't the opium-based medicines to this?" Alyss whispered softly while Will stood up.

"That wasn't opium-based?" Will asked. "What was it?"

"It has warmweed in it," Gabby answered Will.

"You just made me give my granddaughter warmweed?"

"Let Mum talk," Russ insisted. Gabby kept her good hand on Maggie, leaning over to check vitals as she spoke.

"Tammy's the one who found her first," Gabby whispered. "When Maggie was with her kidnapper, he controlled her with warmweed. Tammy lessened her doses but couldn't eliminate them. It's good you didn't, Tammy. That would have killed her."

"Killed her?" Tammy repeated. Elizabet took Tammy's arm and squeezed her hand.

"What we're doing would have killed her," Gabby continued, moving her hand to stroke her short hair. "Maggie's craved warmweed all this time. She probably thought she was sick and needed medicine. The opium must have been presented to her as medicine."

"Maggie's not that dim," Will protested.

"No," Gabby agreed. "But she would have been too desperate to care."

To that Will nodded understanding. Gabby continued.

"Opium comes with its own side effects. We use it to control pain because it makes patients less aware. It takes away your ability to realize you feel pain. That property would also take away the immediate urge for warmweed, but increase it long term."

"You're saying we should start giving her warmweed?" Alyss asked.

"Doses of warmweed-based tablets yes," Gabby answered. "She's been off it so long a pure dose could do more harm than good. The shaking and restlessness came from the warmweed, not the opium. The opium controlled it in short bouts but the fits would have grown more intense until she got warmweed."

"Wouldn't it just exit her system after a while?" Alyss asked. "I mean, can't we just stop giving all this to her altogether and she'll be good as new in a few days?"

"It's not that simple," Will sighed before Gabby could answer. He put his hand on top of Gabby's, letting her know where his attention was. "Tell me what she needs and I'll get it."

"Will…" Alyss began but Will cut her off.

"Look, Alyss. She's not shaking anymore."

Alyss sighed. "So we solve this by giving her more of what would slowly ruin her?"

"Her body wouldn't withstand the shock of going without much longer," Gabby explained gently. "I know it doesn't make much sense, but this is what has to be done."

"What do we need to do for her?" Will asked. Elizabet couldn't tell if it was a plea for help or a demand, but either way it didn't matter.

"I'll get you enough tablets to start her at five doses a day," Gabby answered. "Her body's too weak to push too hard right way. After a couple of weeks you can bring her down to four, two more weeks three, and so on. I'll give you set times to give them to her, but try to wait until she asks for it. Just don't give her more than one dose within a set time and she'll be alright. She'll be tired, probably irritable, but those doses should do a lot for her."

"Thank you Gabby," Will said, releasing her hand and setting to pulling a blanket over his sleeping granddaughter. "I know you hear that a lot."

"Not as often as you'd think," Gabby replied, slipping her good arm away to cradle her injured one.

"We should get to the briefing," Elizabet pointed out, hearing her father's voice outside. They all filed out aside from Will, who pulled a chair up to the bed to sit with Maggie. Everyone important had gathered, crowding the space. Every seat had already been taken. Elizabet thought about finding someone to give theirs up for Gabby, but the physician clearly didn't mind standing with her son.

The briefing included a summary of reports, from Warden's units to the Academy agents who interrogated the three Elizabet subdued with lye to the report Elizabet herself wrote up. Sean included Lorelei's condition, which had stabilized once she went back under the chloroform-induced sleep as well as the conditions of Kane, Maggie, and a dozen others who had been injured. Hibernia saw no casualties. The total number of assailants, which began as ten, capped at thirteen. Roscrea was no longer under lockdown and the three who survived were being held under heavy guard. They'd received medical care but were being given nothing to ease their pain. The Head Physician had already provided the guards with tablets and administration instruction to use as an incentive during the second round of questioning.

Sean moved on to delegating tasks. Elizabet sighed with dismay when no update on Neil was given.

Kineta took charge of the search parties while Sean would become the lead for those tasked with getting the castle back in order. Warden promised to overhaul castle security, again, while Carissa would remain in charge of the children. Kineta passed off the duty of heading staff to Carissa as well, leaving her to manage castle servants. Carissa was more than capable. The duty once belonged to Kineta's lady-in-waiting, but Kineta took it on as something to do after her lady retired from service.

Gabe put in charge of day-to-day operations of the castle, obviously meant to keep him busy in a place his lungs couldn't bother him. He could manage the duties from Lorelei's recovery room. Elizabet was ordered to manage the city, which required a bit more hands-on work than the castle but still would keep her close. Roscrea had an elected mayor she'd have to communicate with. The people would take their concerns to him before they bothered the crown and what he couldn't manage he'd pass on to Elizabet. He usually passed them on to Hazen, who was being trained to handle such affairs. Liam would leave to collect Mara from the Academy at noon and return with her the next day.

Russ, now that Maggie had been found, would wait for Daniel and Julia and then get his orders from Daniel. Sean planned to recommend Russ and Reese return to Araluen together. Life post-attack would continue so the Hibernian family could clean up the mess. Before that could happen they needed to know more about the three surviving assailants.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I do believe Discovery will be the longest of all these stories (with the exception of Themes).**

AER: You've cried? My work is complete.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You don't have to wonder about Daniel and Julia's reactions much longer.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin walked with Mason and Scout through a garden outside the manor. Lady Loraine thought the two were vetting her to date their son, when in fact Mason and Scout both knew Robin would never really take a romantic interest in Hazen. Even if she did, they had known her all her life. Hazen had volunteered to accompany Sir Bartholomew to watch the men-at-arms train. Sir Bartholomew liked showing off the regimen he put into play when he moved to the manor. Hazen entering the village would also signal Daniel and Julia to make contact with Mason and Scout.

A few women had integrated into the men-at-arms, but Sir Bartholomew was so old fashioned he made it difficult for them to get in. Most around here weren't interested anyway, and those who were simply went to the neighboring village to volunteer. It wasn't fair, and those views were something both Kineta and Scout sought to change, but they knew trying to change Sir Bartholomew's mind was hopeless, as was the case with many in his generation. Besides, their time was better spent on other national matters. Girls of apprenticeship age were welcome to travel to sit entrance exams at the Academy. That was a large leap from where things used to be within itself.

As they walked, Robin went into detail recounting all that had happened with her search party. She tried not to squirm too much when she told them about the brothel and then all she and Hazen had attempted to find as they made their rounds. They chuckled when she admitted she only agreed to his plan if he spoiled her. Mason goodheartedly muttered something about expense while Scout commended her quick thinking. Robin felt relieved they weren't upset with her for taking advantage of Hazen, but then they knew her well enough they knew she'd never truly take advantage of him.

"So no leads on what they want?" Scout asked when Robin finished. Robin shook her head. The royal couple sighed. In the distance they could see Sir Bartholomew's carriage, Hazen riding his horse behind it. Robin couldn't help letting her mind go to his crown seeing him riding a horse like that. He did it in such a…princely way.

"One good thing came from all this," she told his parents. "I think Reese and Hazen found some common ground."

"I wish they'd found it under better circumstances," Mason said. "Let's go get packed. As soon as Daniel and Julia make contact we'll leave."

It didn't take long for them to make contact. Julia appeared just as Lady Loraine began to give Robin advice on growing out her hair, much to Robin's relief. They were packed and off just as Sir Bartholomew and Lady Loraine sat down to lunch. They met up with Daniel and shared dried meat and fruit while Mason filled the two in on Robin and Hazen's ventures.

"Had you two gotten anywhere in your search?" Scout asked Julia as they rode. Julia shook her head.

"It's like they disappeared."

They arrived in the next village just an hour later. They intended to just pass through, but a celebration in the tavern drove their curiosity too the detour. What could possibly be happening in a tavern in the middle of the day that would be cause for such celebration? Daniel went in to investigate.

He returned almost instantly.

"What was it?" Scout asked as he quickly mounted his short, shaggy horse.

"They say Mara's been found," he answered just before heeling his horse forward. Julia signaled her own horse after him without a word. The others followed, knowing there was nothing they could do to slow them down. What should have been a four day trip turned into two. They were all exhausted when they finally got back to Roscrea. They slipped in a back entrance. Robin had never run so much in her life as she raced to the courtroom. They found Sean, who directed them to Mara's bedroom.

They found Will, Alyss, Carissa, and Talia all sitting together on the foot of Mara's unmade bed. The three watched Maggie, Jasmine, and Anne play in the floor. Jasmine and Anne were dressed normally, their hair put into matching braids by Talia just that morning. Those two wore dresses with short sleeves and smocks to protect their clothes while they played. Jasmine and Anne giggled happily, too engrossed by their game to notice the door had opened.

Then there was Maggie. She didn't notice the door either, but not because she was focused on the game. Her hair was combed but hadn't been braided like the others. It was a dark shade closer to Mara's than her own, with the exception of her roots several shades lighter. It'd been trimmed to frame her face but was much shorter than even Robin's. She wore a sleeping gown instead of a dress and she was barefoot while the other two had their boots on.

While Jasmine and Anne focused on their game, Maggie kept looking to the hourglass on a table nearby. It was designed to time three hours rather than one. Leaders in Arrida sent it along with coffee and silk blankets when they received her birth announcement. The silk baby blankets had been passed on to younger cousins since then, but Mara still used the hourglass to track time and watch as she fell asleep. The newcomers paused in the doorway, watching Maggie as she slowly set her doll down. The sand ran out. Jasmine looked up to watch Maggie run over to Will with her palm up. Will already had a tablet in his hand. Maggie took it, stuck it in her mouth, reset the hourglass, and rejoined her cousins on the floor.

"Maggie?" Julia prompted, taking a step in. Maggie finally noticed the small crowd of newcomers in the doorway. She stood up, as though Julia were going to give her a chore to do. She didn't greet them or run into her mother's arms. She just stood and stared waiting for further instructions. Daniel stepped around his wife and knelt next to his daughter.

"Maggie," he said gently, searching her eyes.

"Maggie, that's your father," Will said. Maggie looked back to Will then to Daniel.

"Oh," she said.

Robin wove her way through and went to join Jasmine and Anne on the floor. "Anne," she said.

"Robin!" Anne squealed immediately. Her eyes were covered with her blindfold, but she excitedly swung her arms every which direction searching for her sister. "Robin, where are you?"

Anne's hand slapped Daniel's arm and then Maggie's in its search for her. Robin caught Anne's arm and pulled her into a hug, keeping her eyes on Maggie. Daniel had turned to acknowledge Anne before looking back to his daughter. Maggie barely reacted at all.

"Come," Talia announced. "Jasmine, Anne, let's go for a walk."

"I want to stay with Robin," Anne protested.

"I'm coming on the walk too," Robin promised, glancing back over to Maggie. Daniel and Julia were both on their knees ready to cry tears of joy upon being reunited with her. Maggie clearly couldn't care less. Something was wrong.

"Where are we walking to?" Jasmine asked once the four had broken away from the rest of the family. Now that Anne knew Robin was nearby she'd gone back to holding Jasmine's arm for guidance.

"The medical wing," Talia answered. Jasmine nodded and gleefully led the way, continuing whatever conversation she'd started with Anne during their game. Robin looked back towards the apartment as they turned a corner.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked in a whisper. Anne was too focused on whatever story Jasmine was telling her to pay attention to them.

"The man who kidnapped her used warmweed to control her," Talia answered. "She's still coming off it."

That would explain her lack of interest.

"She escaped her kidnapper with the help of Elizabet's aunt, who just happened across them. She ran to a Courier for help. The kidnapper killed the Courier in front of her and attacked Tammy. Tammy tells us Anne grabbed the Courier's kit and ran to the woods. Maggie hasn't talked about seeing any of this yet. The drug must be blocking her memory. On her own she cut and dyed her hair and changed into a new dress. I think she got that idea from hearing Alyss and Carissa tell her stories."

Robin nodded. "I'm sure Julia played a part in that too. My group found the dress and locks of hair."

"She did a good thing, but she was still coming off the warmweed. She found a child labor camp where a man promised children poppy candies would cure all their ailments. That took the edge off her warmweed withdrawals, but…" Talia sighed. "She was desperate, and she's not old enough to handle situations like that in general. Your mother has a plan to wean her off of them. It will take several weeks, but Maggie has already showed some progress with it. She's too weak to take extreme measures. Will says it would have been hard for him as a partially trained Ranger when he faced this. Maggie's too young to expect recovery miracles from."

"Maggie will have to deal with this the rest of her life," Robin whispered.

"She will."

Robin shook her head, looking to Anne. How easy it would have been for Anne to be in this same position. The very thought made her sick.

"How are you doing?" Talia asked.

Robin shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Did you learn anything from your search?"

Robin bit her lip. Yes, she had learned something. She learned the name of the man who could very well be Russ' birthfather, but now wasn't the time to talk about that. Besides, that was a conversation for Russ to have with Talia, not Robin.

"Not really," Robin finally responded.

Jasmine went to a specific room in the medical wing. Robin had expected them to be visiting Lorelei, who she _thought_ was still being treated by her mother. She was wrong. Robin stared at her father in the bed, holding the hand of her mother's that wasn't in a sling.

"What?" Robin couldn't help wondering aloud. "What happened?"

"We were under attack," Talia explained, giving Robin a nudge towards her parents. "Again. Kane was injured defending Lorelei's room. Gabby's arm was broken in the breach."

Talia took Jasmine's hand and pulled her aside. Robin guided Anne to the bed, still staring at her father.

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks," Kane assured her.

"So he says," Gabby added. Robin carefully touched her mother's shoulder so she'd know where she was, unsure how much pressure she could take with her bad arm.

"Are either of you in pain?" Robin asked carefully, watching Anne wrap her arms around Gabby's hips. Gabby stroked her hair with her good hand in return.

"We'll be fine," Kane assured her. "How are you, Robin?"

"I…"

Robin wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but even if she did she was interrupted by Russ joining them.

"Heard you made it back," he told his sister before walking around to stand on Kane's other side. Robin nodded. She glanced from Russ to Talia and back. Russ gave his head a single shake.

"Anne, why don't you sit with Jasmine outside?" Gabby suggested.

"Alright."

"Where's your cane?"

Anne didn't even have a hint of remorse or apology in her voice. "Mara's room."

Kane, Russ, Robin, and even Talia chuckled lightly. Talia came forward to lead Anne and Jasmine outside.

"Did you and Hazen find anything?" Russ asked.

"About that," Kane interjected. "Next time I want you staying with Robin, Russ. You're her brother. You need to look out for her."

Robin rolled her eyes.

"And leave Reese and Hazen alone? Think about that, Dad. One would kill the other and we'd be obligated to go to war with one of our best allies."

"He has a point," Robin agreed. She may have preferred to partner up with Reese, but Russ' judgement when he split them up made sense. Hazen could quietly travel in the company of a young woman. He couldn't do the same with another crown heir or uniformed Araluen Ranger. "We actually found King Mason and Queen Scout. They signaled Ranger Daniel and Lady Julia to come out of whatever they were working on and we were traveling together when we heard the news Mara, well Maggie had been found. We returned immediately after that."

"We're just happy you're safe," Gabby told her. "Aren't we, Kane?"

"Sure," Kane said. Clearly he had more he wanted to ask more, but took Gabby's cue to hold them.

Russ glanced over to the shut door. Robin circled her mother so she would be on her good side, wrapping her in a side hug. Gabby traced Robin's back up to her short hair.

"Alright," Kane gave in, looking from Robin to Russ. "What is it?"

Robin stared at Russ. If he wanted to evade their father's questioning, he had the skills to do it as the oldest and as a Ranger.

"Dad, Robin went undercover in a brothel."

Kane jerked up. Robin stepped out of his reach. "Good thing to lead with," Robin muttered. Kane groaned, having thrown his balance off center. Russ stepped forward to help him back down in the bed.

"She was in the kitchen," Russ quickly added as he eased Kane back. "She lifted a record book. We were trying to see if they'd dumped Maggie there or…if there were any clients matching the description of the man we were tracking."

"What's the point of telling us this?" Gabby asked. Robin felt her mother's arm tighten around her shoulders, bringing her back to her father's bedside.

"The records went back twenty-seven years," Russ went on. His voice dropped to a whisper, as though he were afraid of that their parents' reaction would be.

"I'm guessing you found Talia's name?" Kane asked. Robin felt her mother's arm tighten even more. Russ nodded.

"Yes," he answered aloud, glancing to Gabby.

"And?"

"You said my father's Iberion, right?"

"Yes."

"One of the names was Iberion."

Robin felt her mother's arm slid across her back until it came to a rest on her arm. "Let's give them some privacy," she whispered.

"No," Russ told them quickly. "Mum…Robin already knows all this. She's the one who found it and did the math."

"Russ," Kane said slowly. "Talia's the one you need to have this conversation with. I found her in Iberion and kept her as safe as I could. She had you in Nihon-Ja and she traveled to Araluen and then Hibernia while you were still young. She wasn't capable of being your mother. She gave it a good shot, but she wasn't ready. Gabby and I took you so you'd have a stable home."

"I know," Russ assured him. He reached across Kane's bed to touch Gabby's arm. He kept the touch light, as her closest arm was the broken one. "I'm still glad you did, it's just…well haven't you ever wondered, Dad?"

"Some. Not enough to get wound up over some name in a brothel's record book."

"But…when Talia gave me up, didn't she…"

"She didn't give you up," Gabby interrupted him. "She wanted to put you in our care temporarily."

Robin looked back to Russ. This part was new.

"And she never came back for me?" Russ guessed.

"No," Kane answered. "I told her either we took you for good or didn't take you at all. I made it clear if we took you we wouldn't give you back."

Russ took a moment to glance between all of them. "Why not?"

"She didn't have a choice when she was separated from me," Kane explained. "She thought I was dead, and I grew up thinking the same of her. She didn't re-enter my life until I was seven. It was by pure accident. My parents were kind enough to let her in my life, but it was one broken promise after another. She's gotten better, mind you. She's been a good mother to Jin. With us, however, she either didn't have a choice or she wasn't ready. What you're talking about is a part of her past she's put long behind her. If you want to go down this road, keep that in mind."

Russ swallowed hard. He stared at the ground, as though unsure how to process all this.

"Russ?" Gabby asked. They all knew that tone. Their mother hated the silence. Russ obediently circled the bed so he'd be at her side. He hugged her, careful of her arm.

Robin bit her lip uncertainly. Now she definitely wished she'd waited to tell Russ what she found. Growing up there had never been a divide between the siblings because of adoption. Philip and Catherine were one set of grandparents, Liam and Talia were the other. Russ and Holt were always her protective big brothers. They had Uncle Roman, Uncle Spence whom was talked about more than he was seen, Aunt Lucy, and Cousin Clara on their mother's side. So far Gabby was the only child of Philip and Catherine to hold a long term marriage. Uncle Spence went through wives like other men went through socks. Uncle Roman never married, instead focusing his time on raising Clara. Aunt Lucy was still young, younger than Gabby had been when she married Kane. Not by much, but still.

Kane had no siblings to speak of, but his family's circle was wide enough they were never at a loss for attention. Robin fit between Hazen and Holt in the grand chronological lineup, just a year older than Hazen but two years younger than her second brother. They'd grown up close. Robin shadowed her mother after Russ left home and took an interest in what was once Grandfather Philip's business. Aunt Lucy expanded it far beyond what Philip had ever dreamed of, and Robin wanted to be the one to continue that.

Robin had looked up to Russ all her life. She'd been proud when he became a Ranger. She still remembered his graduation ceremony, and how she'd gotten to be the one to present him with his silver leaf and kiss his cheek. The honor fell to her because it was no secret how much Russ doted on her…and Gilan, who had been on the verge of retirement at the time, knew it would anger his then-girlfriend whom everyone wanted gone anyway. The plan had worked incredibly well and Robin got to be part of her brother's special ceremony. They later learned, thanks to Will, the silver leaf given to Russ was the one Daideo Halt had worn when he was an active Ranger. Gilan swore he hadn't planned that, but Russ treasured his leaf all the more.

Their father always spoke highly of Halt, the grandfather Robin never met. The Araluen O'Carrick children actually had issues learning what adoption really meant because their father spoke of his adoptive parents as though he'd always been theirs. The entire concept of Talia confused them until they were old enough to hear the whole story.

"I've got to know," Russ finally said. "I'm sorry. I love all of you, I just…"

"You don't have to explain it to us," Gabby assured him. "We love you."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Another rapid chapter because...deadlines.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Sorry. I just don't have the time for one shots right now. They are a lot of fun and I do like doing them...I just have too many things happening at once right now. All your other questions...you'll find out soon :)

AER: We're in an emotional part of the story. I feel that if I cry writing it, a reader had better cry reading it.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet walked down towards the dining hall with Tammy on one side of her and Noah on the other. Liam returned with the real Mara in tow along with Caitlyn and Little Lina, who had tagged along to check in with Gabby and Robin. Elizabet had been visiting Maggie when Tammy summoned her with Noah at her side. Maggie was more like an empty shell than a child, constantly watching the hourglass and shadowing her grandfather like a puppy. Playing with Jasmine and Anne didn't pull her out of her trance. Neither did Mara's return. Mara opted to spend the night with her parents, putting off moving back into her own room a few days. Hopefully in those few days Maggie would recover enough to be thrilled at the idea of a sleepover. Maggie slept so often she never changed from her sleeping gown and Alyss and Julia had to bathe her as though she were still a toddler like Little Lina. Elizabet had hoped she could coax Maggie into reading a story but had no luck.

"Elizabet," Sean cut her off, meeting her outside the door. It was slightly ajar and Elizabet could see most of the family eating at the long table inside.

"Yes?" Elizabet asked, noticing her mother was just behind him.

"We need to speak with you," Kineta told her. Elizabet frowned. The tone wasn't a pleasant one. She glanced back to the dining hall.

"Where's Gabe?" she asked.

"With Lorelei," Sean answered, taking her arm and pulling her aside. "Noah, Tammy, you two come as well."

"What's happened?"

Elizabet allowed herself to be led down the hall and around the corner to a secluded nook many a kiss had been stolen from young lovers. The nook was almost infamous as such a meeting point. Elizabet wasn't sure if her parents knew that, as it was more of a place for the younger crowd. Elizabet only knew because of her close relationship with maids over the years.

"Elizabet it's about Neil," Sean began slowly. He held her arms as he spoke, cueing her to the seriousness of their conversation. Elizabet immediately frowned.

"Have you found him?" she asked.

"Yes," Sean answered. "Elizabet, sweetheart…"

"He's hurt?" Elizabet guessed. "Is he hurt? Is he in the medical wing?"

"Elizabet," Kineta said slowly, coming next to Sean. She touched Elizabet's shoulder and then went to Noah. "Noah…we received word that Neil has been found just a half hour ago. We weren't sure where you were but…we knew you'd be coming here to dinner, so…we waited."

"Where is he?" Noah asked. Elizabet looked down to her young brother-in-law, of whom she had custody.

"Where…is he?" Elizabet repeated when no one answered.

"He was found in the ravine," Sean finally answered. "The one near the bridge everyone likes to bow fish from."

"Alright," Elizabet said. "Where is he now?"

"Elizabet," Kineta sighed. "Noah…Neil is gone."

Elizabet stared at her father, who still held her by the arms. Sean stared at her with a grave expression.

"He's gone," Sean repeated when she gave no reaction.

"You're lying," Noah muttered.

"Noah…" Kineta began, but Noah wouldn't hear of it.

"You're lying!" he shouted.

Sean pulled Elizabet into a hug. "Sweetheart, be strong for him," he whispered to her. Elizabet barely heard him, but she did hear him. She stepped away and went to Noah, who had begun fighting with Kineta. He wanted to run, but Kineta wouldn't let him. Elizabet caught his hand and held it tight. She began walking back up the stairs she'd come, only she turned towards her own apartment instead of Scout's. She wasn't aware Tammy had followed her until she was inside. Tammy let herself in and stood quietly by the door, waiting to see how she could be of use.

"Noah," Elizabet said gently, taking him by the hand to his room. "I'm going to leave you with Aunt Tammy. She'll take care of you until I get back."

"Your dad lied," Noah told her through wet sobs. Elizabet pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. The tears were coming too fast to do much but it seemed like a decent thing to do. She wanted to yell at her parents too, maybe fling herself on her bed and weep until morning. Her father's simple words broke her inside, but somehow his next words built enough back she could maintain composure a little while longer. She had to be strong for Noah.

"Stay here," Elizabet ordered. "Stay with Tammy. Try…try to eat something before you go to bed."

Noah nodded. Elizabet took a deep breath, hoping she could keep herself together just a little while longer. She stood and walked out of his room, closing the door gently behind her. The moment the door clicked shut, something glass on the other side shattered against the floor followed by a heavy piece of furniture. Elizabet squeezed her eyes shut, a stray tear rolling down her cheek as she listened to the fit behind the door. She only opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie?" Tammy whispered. Elizabet took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Alicia was standing in the middle of the rug holding a trunk.

"As usual I've come at a bad time," Alicia said smoothly.

Elizabet wiped the tear away. "What is it?"

"I've come to give my notice," Alicia went on. Clearly she had no idea what had just happened.

"Effective immediately?" Elizabet asked, eyeing the trunk.

"If you'll allow it, Your Grace."

Elizabet felt she couldn't fight the tears much longer. She took another deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. Alicia, as usual, misinterpreted Elizabet's body language as a cue to continue.

"It's just…it's clear we don't get on. Nothing I do seems right. I know you aren't happy with my service."

All true. All at the wrong time.

"Your Grace?" Alicia prompted her. "May I be dismissed?"

Elizabet took another deep breath. She opened her eyes. Her vision was so blurred she could barely make out Alicia's features. "Yes," she whispered. "You may be dismissed. Aunt Tammy, would you write her a good reference on my behalf? My seal is in…"

Elizabet found herself unable to say 'my desk'. The desk also had Neil's seal. It was where he plotted out so many of his plans for the agricultural pursuits of Roscrea and its neighboring villages. Their bedroom was smaller than other master bedrooms within the castle and they had room for just one desk while everyone else had two or even offices. He'd even left a cloak draped over its chair. Elizabet hadn't moved it. Unless a maid came through, no one had.

"I'll take care of it," Tammy assured her. "And Noah."

"Thank you," Elizabet told her gratefully. She stepped away from the door. Inside, Noah let out a scream so gut-wrenching Alicia actually took a step back. Elizabet barely heard it. She went to the small box on a table she and Neil always kept extra money in. They didn't keep a close count of how much, as it was mainly used as a central place they could send trusted servants for quick payment. Inside there was a small fortune. It wasn't much by royal standards, but it would get Alicia by until she found a new post. She held it out to her now former lady-in-waiting. "I wish you well, Alicia."

Alicia accepted the box with a curtsy. "And I you, Your Grace."

That did it. Elizabet couldn't keep herself together any longer. "If you'll excuse me," she said politely, heading for the door. She fled her apartment the moment she shut the door behind her in a fit of tears. She wasn't entire sure where she was running, but the castle was large enough she had plenty of options. She ran until someone caught her. A set of strong arms circled around and pulled her off balance. Elizabet crumbled in them, her tears growing more intense.

"Elizabet?" a voice asked. "What's happened?"

The voice felt familiar but her sense was too far away to recognize anything with certainty. She erupted in a coughing fit as the sobs became stuck in her throat.

"What are you doing with her?" another voice demanded, coming closer. "Release her! Now!"

"What has this family done to her?" the man holding her demanded.

The sobs turned to nausea. Elizabet tried to escape the arms but they only tightened. Elizabet couldn't see clearly enough to find a private corner, but the arms clearly wouldn't let her go even if she could. Her stomach emptied onto the floor. The arms dropped her. She hadn't realized she let them take her weight until she felt herself fall onto the stone floor. New hands found her shoulders, quickly pulling her hair back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" the first man shouted.

"Back away," the second growled. "Elizabet…"

The first man was back now, shoving the second. "Who hurt her? You?"

The sound of fist to face echoed through the stone structure. Elizabet wasn't sure what happened next. She blacked out.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Any else crave something in another town at inconvenient times? Small town problem? Okay.**

AER: You know...it's been awhile since I ended a night getting cursed out.

TheRanger'sDaughter: You'll hear more about Neil later. You are thinking along the same lines as Elizabet.

Raider: LOVE Drake and Josh! Drake's trolling on Twitter is hilarious. Elizabet developed into an optimist, so she just kept assuming Neil was caught up somewhere else in the castle. She had a lot to take care of first anyway. I AM NOT EVIL! Sure. He has a beard. If I cry writing it, I want it to be good enough the readers cry reading it. That's fair...isn't it? Lots going on right now indeed.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

When Elizabet woke, she was being placed in a bed in the medical wing. She lay there with her eyes shut just a bit longer, not wanting to face the world quite yet. A hand tilted her head up just enough to pull her hair up. The hands put a cool cloth behind her neck and then another on her forehead after gently laying her head back on the pillow. They then removed her boots and socks, carefully untying the laces as not to disturb her.

Elizabet couldn't keep herself together a moment more. The reality crashed back down all at once. Her husband was dead. She was a widow. The tears came back.

"Elizabet?"

She finally got her eyes to open. The person comforting her was Warden. She stared at him, trying to remember exactly what had happened.

"Elizabet, are you alright?" he asked.

More tears swelled. Warden went back to the head of the bed and took her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Caterpillar, say something. Did he hurt you?"

Her door swung open again. This time Gabe came in. He went directly to her bed and pulled her into a hug. "Mum just told me," he whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

Warden released her hand. More people were at her door. He went to go talk to them. One must be someone who knew because when he returned to her side he said nothing. He simply stood there, which was enough for Elizabet as she sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

"Calvin's been detained quietly, as you ordered Captain," a guard said.

Calvin? What was Calvin doing here?

"Good. Get him something for is jaw. He'll be there awhile."

Oh. That was who Warden punched. Sean entered next. He rubbed her back while Gabe continued his hug. Elizabet knew she should feel safe in this moment. Her father, brother, and the guard who had protected her since she was a little girl would never let harm come to her. These were the three men she once cared about more than anyone.

Then she met Neil.

She fell in love with and married Neil.

Now Neil was gone.

New sobs racked through every fiber of her being.

A nurse came to her doorway. "Lorelei's waking up," she announced.

Elizabet felt Gabe's arms give her a final squeeze before slipping away. Her father gave her a quick hug as well. "Warden's going to stay with you until we get back," he promised before ducking out himself. Lorelei waking up. That was important. Elizabet should get up and go with them, but some invisible weight kept her from being able.

"You have to speak, Caterpillar," Warden whispered to her as he sat on the edge of her bed. "You can't be silent again. Not now that you have Noah."

Noah. Her brother-in-law. The brother-in-law she'd vowed to help Neil finish raising after their parents passed on. She'd have to finish raising him alone now.

It just wasn't fair.

"Please," Warden begged her. "Say something."

Elizabet stared at him for several moments. He tried asking a couple of questions, but she didn't hear them. The shock of losing her husband rushed back in a single second, followed by the fear of raising Noah alone. He was probably still back at the apartment destroying his room out of anger. How was she supposed to handle that? Throw hot lye at him? No. Elizabet needed a man there to go in, right the furniture, and then teach Noah how to deal with his anger however it was boys his age were supposed to deal with their anger. Elizabet needed Neil, and if Neil were there neither of them would be in this mess.

Why did he go to the ravine? He was supposed to be searching for a new post for Alicia.

* * *

Late that night, Gabby insisted she check on Maggie once more before going to bed. Robin volunteered to guide her while Russ went to collect Anne and tuck her in. They hated being separated from their father, but Kane wasn't able to move to a guest room yet. They'd just moved their things to Elizabet's guest room, but she clearly was in no condition to have extra people running around her apartment. They moved once again to a room in Mason and Scout's apartment instead, where Gabby could be close to Maggie. Even now that Scout had returned Carissa's main duty would be to mind the children. Mara and Anne both would be going with her daily until Maggie could travel back to Araluen. At some point Mara would reclaim her bedroom and Maggie would go to another one of the guest rooms in the royal apartment. All that they could decide on later. For now, Mara was perfectly happy sleeping with her parents while her bedroom remained a place of recovery for Maggie.

Robin led her mother across the entryway and sitting area to Mara's bedroom. She knocked on the door lightly before going inside. Maggie was still up, as sleep wasn't something that came easy when one was on warmweed. Will and Liam sat together in the window. Mara's room was filled with books and toys most children dreamed about. Maggie, as a Ranger's daughter, had a more humble upbringing in Araluen. Usually she played with Mara's things from sunrise to sunset when she visited Hibernia, but in this shell of herself she only cared for the hourglass. Robin led Gabby to Will and Liam, putting her good hand on Liam's shoulder before going to sit on the carpet with Maggie. Maggie didn't acknowledge her at all.

"How has she been?" Gabby asked, carefully following Liam's guidance to sit next to him.

"The same," Will sighed. "She just watches the hourglass and counts down to her next dose."

"She's not shaking though?" Gabby went on.

"No."

"That's good."

"I know you say it's better this way, but honestly I'd rather see her shake," Will admitted.

"Where are her parents?" Gabby asked.

"Assisting in the aftermath from earlier," Liam answered. "Will and I have been watching Maggie the past hour. All she does is stare at that glass."

"I have something to try," Gabby told them. "Could you bring her over here?"

"Maggie?" Robin tried when she heard her mother's request. "Maggie, my mum wants you to go see her."

Maggie didn't respond. She simply stared at the hourglass in front of her.

"You'll have to physically touch her if you want her attention," Will said. "It's like she's deaf to the world around her unless she's looking at you, and even then it's not consistent."

Robin took Maggie's arm as she would her mother's. Maggie looked over, keeping her eyes on the glass as long as possible before meeting Robin's gaze. Robin stood and led her over to her mother. Liam guided Gabby's hand to Maggie's arm.

"Maggie, do you know who I am?" Gabby asked. Maggie only stared at her. "Do you know who the man next to me is?" More staring. "What about the one next to him?"

"Grandpa," Maggie answered, her voice hollow and void.

"What do you do with Grandpa?"

"Grandpa gives me the stuff that keeps me from hurting."

There were a number of things Maggie could have listed as her answer. Will took her out to shoot a bow he made especially for her in secret (because Alyss was against a child so young learning. Daniel and Julia actually encouraged the lessons). He snuck sweets to her between meals, let her help him with snares, took her to markets, and was the sole grandchild of his who knew the secret password to ride Tug. He had a special bond with Maggie his other grandchildren based in Hibernia just didn't get the chance to enjoy. However, all Maggie cared about was her warmweed supply. It hurt seeing a girl her age in so deep. It hurt Will most.

"What happened to your arm?" Maggie asked. Everyone who could see stared at her. This was the first time she'd expressed interest in someone besides herself and Will since coming back.

"I broke it," Gabby answered.

"Does it hurt?"

It was as though Maggie was seeing Gabby's sling for the first time. Robin bit her lip, unsure if this concern was a good or a bad thing in terms of recovery.

"Some," Gabby replied. "I take medicine so it doesn't hurt too much. You do the same, don't you?"

Maggie nodded. Clearly she didn't remember Gabby being the one supplying Will with her 'medicine'. "Grandpa gives it to me."

"You know," Gabby went on. "As my arm heals I'll take less and less medicine until I'm not taking it at all. My arm may hurt a little bit, but it won't be so bad I need to take medicine. Will you stop taking your medicine when you stop hurting?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever stop hurting," she answered. Every single one of their hearts sank as she returned to the hourglass in the window on the opposite wall. Then, she added something without looking at them. "I wish I would though."

The relief was almost visible, especially from Will, when she said those words.

"What would you do if you didn't hurt?" Gabby asked.

"Ride horses," Maggie answered without hesitation. "Dance with Daddy and cook with Mummy. I think I'd like to play with my cousins too. I miss playing with them."

"Many of them are here in Roscrea," Liam pointed out. "Jasmine and Anne came to play with you earlier, remember? Mara too."

Maggie shrugged. Her infatuation with the hourglass was coming back into play. "I have to watch the sand so Grandpa will give me my medicine. He forgets if I don't."

And with that, they lost her. She became as unresponsive as she was before.

"She'll wake up with time, won't she Ranger Will?" Robin asked. Will nodded.

"It was a strange experience for me. It was like one moment I was in the camp, beaten down and spent, and the next I was so weak I could barely function in a cabin with Cassandra. It took a long time to come back."

"Is there any way she could recover in Araluen?" Liam asked Gabby, reaching to touch her good arm. "She may do better at home."

"She could but I wouldn't recommend it," Gabby answered. "Here there are several eyes to watch her. There's an established supply of the 'medicine' and she knows the routine here. I'd say to wait at least a month before trying to move her. In Araluen she's too familiar with locals outside the family. She could try to find some on her own."

"She wouldn't know how," Liam said. "Would she?"

"If she became desperate, yes," Will answered. "I'd prefer to keep her here."

The door opened again. This time it was Scout and Julia. Julia carried a tray with milk and a plate of cookies. Daniel followed behind them completely distraught, as he always was when he visited his daughter. Like Will, he had a soft spot for Maggie. Seeing his little girl in this state destroyed him, not that it didn't upset Julia too. Julia simply came from a harsher background, where her peers did anything they could to cope. It wasn't the Academy that trained her to be that way. Her mindset came from being an orphan. Daniel's parents, both having grown up as orphans, made sure their own children never experienced the cruel realities they did. Carissa always had a mother to help her dress for her first round of balls, and Daniel and Quinlan both always had Will to teach them how to use tools and weapons.

Julia knelt next to the window with the milk and cookies. "Maggie?" she asked. Maggie looked at her. "Drink this milk before bed."

Maggie drank the milk as ordered. She took one of the cookies and nibbled on it, but not as the average girl her age would. She was too engrossed with the sand falling through the Arridi hourglass to notice much.

Mara came in behind them. She had borrowed a sleeping gown from someone, likely Jasmine, and was ready for bed. She went to Maggie with a sweet smile on her face. "I hope you feel better Maggie," she said. Everyone turned to Maggie, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She just nodded, never taking her eyes off the hourglass. Mara looked to her mother, confused.

"Come," Scout ordered. "We're off to bed. Maggie, Mara will come in the morning to get dressed. She promises to move quietly so she doesn't disturb you, don't you Mara?"

"Yes Mama," Mara agreed. Clearly she didn't understand why she had to be quiet. It was a fair concern. When all the girls had sleepovers, Maggie was generally up first. She typically rose with her early bird parents while the others slept in a bit longer like regular children.

With that, Mara took her mother's hand and left the room. She turned to wave to Maggie before disappearing to her parents' room, but Maggie didn't notice.

"I assume you two are staying with her?" Will asked Daniel and Julia. Both nodded. He palmed a sachet of the warmweed tablets Gabby had given him into Julia's hand. "For tonight. Remember, just one tablet every three hours. And only if she asks for it."

"If she wakes and you're both asleep she may go looking for it," Gabby warned them. "Keep it where she can't get it on her own."

Robin met her mother's searching hand. She stood up and then helped her mother up. Being blind with her dominant arm in a sling made her unsteady. Robin looped her hand through her arm and waited to be signaled to lead her back to the guest room they were staying in.

"Thank you Gabby," Julia said, touching Gabby's hand on Robin's arm. "For everything."

"Thanks to you too, Dad. We really appreciate it," Daniel told his father. Will simply nodded.

"I'd insist on staying as well, but after Elizabet's news today I'd like to be with your mother."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: As much as I wanted to avoid this...I am considering wrapping this up, finishing my other deadlines, and then writing an 8th one of these to finish out.**

 **Oh my word...an 8th one of these...**

 **Thoughts?**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Watching you cheer is a lot of fun. Dear Maggie...she's going through a lot.

Aubrey: Okay...I'm curious...what's the story behind that?

AER: Lots of not so great things happening right now. By the way, congrats! You pushed the review count for Discovery higher than that of Purpose!

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese sat with his head in his hands. What he'd give to have his parents with him, or anyone from home with him. He'd return home in the coming days and it would fall to him to inform Araluen that newlywed Princess Elizabet Peterson was now a widow. Neil was gone, leaving Elizabet and Noah with just each other. From what he'd heard, Noah didn't take the news of his brother's death well. Neither had Elizabet. She kept herself together long enough to get Noah home, appoint Tammy his babysitter, accept Alicia's resignation, and escape her apartment. The Head Physician gave her something to help her sleep after it became apparent she was slowly spiraling into a mental breakdown. She would spent tonight in the medical wing with her mother at her side. Her father had gone to speak to Noah as a man and planned to spend the night in Elizabet's apartment. Gabe, who hadn't spent a full night with Lorelei since she was first placed in recovery, stood with her as the healers allowed her to wake just long enough to drink a cool broth and some water. She'd talked some, but not much. The pain overcame her and they put her back under within thirty minutes of letting her come to.

It wasn't fair. Reese may not be as close to the Hibernian royals as he should, but none of this was fair. No one deserved the horrors they were facing. The castle went off lockdown, but every entrance was still under heavy guard. There would be no mass hearings for the public until further notice. There would be no great wedding for Gabe and Lorelei in the foreseeable future. Elizabet, known as the Peoples' Princess for her humanitarian efforts and adoption, became a recluse overnight. As much as he disliked their next king, Reese had studied the alliance between his home and this country enough to know how far Hibernia had come as a nation. Just a generation ago it was still separate kingdoms. They united under Sean. Scout sealed the unification in her reign. Hazen would be the one to take Hibernia to that level Araluen enjoyed as a strong presence in the world. No wonder he was so obsessed with making and maintaining connections with his peers abroad.

Lorelei was no longer the beautiful merchant's daughter Gabe would marry. The burns would leave her physically scarred the rest of her life. The farmers no longer had Neil to rally under. Where did this leave Noah? He was titled because his brother married a princess. Elizabet wouldn't turn him out, but would the people meant to live in his dominion accept him without his brother's stepping stone? It'd been generations since Araluen experienced this type of turmoil.

Now tonight, Reese had no one. The families each sectioned off into their own units. He could probably join the Araluen O'Carricks if he wanted, but Mason and Scout's guest rooms were full now that Caitlyn had come and Russ wanted to stay with his mother and sisters anyway.

Then, Reese remembered. Kane was still in recovery. Reese grabbed his cloak and walked down to his room. He passed by Lorelei's first. Gabe sat by her bed, afraid to touch her but staring at her without shame. He seemed like he'd been crying. Next he passed by Elizabet's room. Her induced sleep seemed peaceful enough. Her mother had laid down in bed with her. Kineta slept peacefully holding Elizabet against her shoulder as though she were Maggie's age.

Maggie. The Ranger Commandant's daughter. Daniel would have to return now that she was safe, but his parents and Julia would stay through her recovery. It would hurt Daniel to leave her. As Commandant, he had no choice. He'd been away from his post too long as is. The Rangers back home wouldn't stir a fuss in any way. So few had children they treated any within their ranks as their own. Maggie was especially popular. Still, they needed their leader.

Reese entered Kane's room without a word. As he'd expected, the early retired Royal Scout wasn't sleeping. Kane raised an eyebrow to Reese as he came in.

"Didn't want to be alone?" Kane guessed. Reese didn't want to admit it, so he remained silent. Kane simply nodded. "Don't blame you."

"I feel I should do something as a representative of Hibernia's ally," Reese said. "I just don't know what."

"Sometimes the best thing you can do is nothing," Kane told him.

"My father wouldn't sit and do nothing."

"You're right."

Reese took a chair next to Kane's bed. "What do you think he'd do?"

"Well," Kane began. "He'd probably assist in figuring out who keeps going after the royal family here."

"I was supposed to help find Maggie and then come home," Reese said. "I've done that."

"That's the thing about being a leader. Sometimes you've got to make tough decisions without anyone to fall back on if it turns out you make the wrong one."

Reese stared down at the ground. "Are you saying I should stay?"

"No."

"You're saying I should go home?"

"No. You've got to decide."

Reese chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be my godfather or something? Give me sound advice and all that?"

"You're a man now, Reese. Time to make a decision without my advice."

Reese sighed. Kane had a point.

"Besides, you outrank me if you don't remember."

Another point. Daniel and Kane both had been more than willing to stick him back in whatever place he belonged growing up, but now Reese noticed how much they'd let up on him in more recent years. Honestly, he'd suspected that at least for Kane his injured back made him soft, but that wasn't the case. Kane proved that when he hurt himself more defending Lorelei's recovery room.

"Even Elizabet has made a mark now," Reese whispered. "What have I done?"

"Negotiated treaties. Learned extra languages without the pressure of necessity. Made allies."

"Made allies," Reese laughed. "With who? Hazen?"

"Yes," Kane answered. "As much as the two of you bicker, you worked together on the team with Russ and Robin. Both of them have told me you two were able to put your differences aside while in the field. You may not be friends, but you are allies."

Of course Russ and Robin would be informants for their father. Kane continued when Reese said nothing.

"You've also won Jin as an ally. She's built herself a position as a force to be reckoned with. Her circle will be more discreet than yours, but powerful nonetheless. You get on with your Uncle Frey's contacts, maintain Skandian support. All your younger cousins adore you, which will keep any homegrown rebels from having a royal to manipulate. None of them would turn on you. You've impressed Empress Sun and Kaito. You have Russ' loyalty, which goes a long way as he's a Ranger. The kings of Araluen will forever have to prove themselves to the Rangers if they are to be sound leaders."

Reese couldn't help laughing at that. The Rangers were fiercely loyal to those they felt earned such loyalty. His father joked at times the Rangers existed in part to keep their king humble.

"You've also got Robin's loyalty. Heaven only knows where she'll end up with Lucy's training. She may be making loans to the crown next time we go to war."

Reese grinned widely. Perhaps he hadn't been doing as horrible a job as crown prince as he thought. "Thanks Kane."

"It's what godfathers are for."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This one still has a few more chapters left. It won't end abruptly...but due to deadlines I've got to focus on other things. This will be wrapping up and you will get your 8th fanfic when there are less constraints on my time. If you get lucky you may get some surprises during this next hiatus...**

AER: Haha...so the ships have sailed.

Aubrey: I've heard of that show but never watched it. I'll be searching clips on YouTube later :) Go do your math, then read fanfiction. Fanfiction is meant to be more of a hobby. Wow I sound old...but old people get to do cool things too. The cool things just take a lot of work and force an abrupt hiatus...though the last hiatus had been planned to last much longer than it actually did...pesky plot bunny...

TheRanger'sDaughter: The 8th one is completely mapped out in terms of plot by chapter. It just needs to be written...and I don't plan on going beyond it. Of course, these were just meant to have 3...

Raider: Thanks :p Kane is awesome. Reese ESPECIALLY needs encouragement.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet woke alone in the recovery room in the medical wing. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the bed. She was just about to put on her boots when it hit her. Elizabet bit down on her lip while she worked on her boots. Neil was gone. She'd never get to wake up next to him again. Her last morning with him she'd rushed out of bed to escape her too eager lady-in-waiting. What she'd give to have stayed with him and simply told off Alicia instead.

When Elizabet walked out she found herself face-to-face with Tammy, who had been sitting outside.

"I thought you were with Noah," Elizabet said, determined to keep her composure as she continued walking towards her apartment. Judging by light from the windows it was mid-morning. Her mother must have slipped out hours ago to…there was a number of things she would have needed to do.

"He's with Lord Sean and Captain Warden," Tammy answered. "They collected him early this morning."

Good. Noah could use the time with men. She clearly had no idea what she was doing with him and Sean and Warden were both amazing fathers. They were better equipped to handle him than she was.

"You don't have to call them 'lord' and 'captain'," Elizabet told her aunt.

"Lizzie, how are you?" Tammy asked, catching Elizabet's arm and facing her with genuine concern.

"Don't ask me that," Elizabet ordered, continuing her steps and jerking her arm away. "How are you?"

"Better," Tammy whispered.

Elizabet came to her apartment. She put her hand on the doorknob. She even turned it. What she couldn't do was open it. She felt it coming back. The panic, the sadness…everything that made her flee and become sick yesterday. Elizabet squeezed her eyes shut, unable to fight the sobs swelling inside her. She felt Tammy's quick push. The door opened, Elizabet went inside, and Tammy quickly shut the door behind them and wrapped her arms around Elizabet before she could crumble to the ground.

"Lizzie," Tammy sighed as she stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry."

Elizabet cried until her eyes were raw and puffy. Tammy then helped her to her feet. She led her to what was usually a guest room, the one Gabby and her daughter had been allotted in fact. Elizabet wondered where the Araluen O'Carricks landed. Honestly, she didn't care. It was hard to care for much of anything.

"I moved some of your things in here," Tammy said, opening the wardrobe and taking out a clean dress. "I thought you may need some time before going back to the master bedroom."

"Thank you," Elizabet whispered. She felt numb as Tammy helped her change into the clean gown. It wasn't black, the color of mourning, but a dark gray. Elizabet didn't own much black. The gray dress seemed fitting though it wasn't the proper color. Black was striking and mysterious. Gray was bleak and void, fitting Elizabet's mood.

"My divorce was made final this morning," Tammy told her softly as she worked on the laces in the back. "I know that's not what you'd like to discuss, it's just…"

"Calvin came here?" Elizabet asked, looking over her shoulder. "I think…Warden hit him?"

Tammy nodded. "He saw you in the midst of your fit and…he blamed your family for it. He didn't know. He just…"

"He just lives in the depths of self-pity and doesn't consider that maybe, just maybe, the world does not revolve around him," Elizabet finished for her.

"You put it more eloquently than I would have."

Elizabet hugged herself once Tammy finished. "You deserved to have children," she whispered.

"I did have children," Tammy told her. "By my first husband. When I was arrested and everyone was just so sure I'd hang…I'm sorry Elizabet. This isn't what we should talk about."

"No," Elizabet insisted. "Please…where are your children?"

Tammy shook her head. "I don't know. His parents took them away from me and upped and moved. Calvin tried helping me find them a couple of times, but…we've just no way of knowing where they went or what became of them."

"What were their names?"

Tammy allowed herself the smallest of smiles. "My oldest was called Brendon. He's about your age. When I first saw you, you reminded me so much of him."

Elizabet couldn't find it in herself to smile, but she did manage a slight gleam of interest in her eyes.

"My second was Devlin. I…I was carrying a third, but…"

Elizabet didn't press for an answer. She didn't really need it. "What did my uncle want? Did you find out?"

"He was served the divorce. He thought your father was behind it as part of a plan to make his life miserable. He tried to put hands on you while you were upset, so…Captain Warden…Warden…had him arrested. He says he'll wait for you to decide if you want to go through with charges or not, but he's making Calvin's life as difficult as possible in the meantime."

Warden. He must have known Calvin would just make things worse, so he put him where he couldn't reach her until she was ready. Always the guardian.

"He…became upset when I visited his cell," Tammy whispered. "I…went with your father and the captain to finish out the divorce. He didn't want to sign at first, but then your father…he's a good man Elizabet. He pointed out how Calvin had forced me to travel alone and made it out as though I was injured because of that…which I suppose in a way is true. I'd never seen Calvin so remorseful."

Elizabet squeezed her eyes shut. She'd started this conversation. She'd even insisted on it…but now even the talk of a broken marriage was hurting. Luckily Tammy saw this and changed the subject.

"Would you see your cousins today? Queen Scout…"

"Just Scout."

"I'd rather not," Tammy admitted. "Queen Scout says she'd like to speak to you when you're ready."

Elizabet swallowed hard. She really didn't want to see anyone. Scout, however, wouldn't let her hide forever. If Elizabet didn't go to her, Scout would find her herself.

"How long until lunch?" she asked.

"Maybe an hour?" Tammy guessed.

"I'll see her then."

Tammy nodded. "Lizzie…I want to assure you I'll be here for you. No matter what."

Elizabet sighed. She felt her chest tighten and every muscle tremble with a fresh round of unshed sobs. "I don't know what to do," she whispered to Tammy. Tammy took her hands, giving them a tight squeeze.

"You eat," Tammy told her. "And spend time with the ones you love. You'll get through this, Lizzie. I'll help you."

Elizabet could only answer with a nod.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Up how early on a Saturday? Yep...adulting is not all it's cracked up to be.**

AER: Poor Lizzie indeed.

TheRanger'sDaughter: Keep waiting :) Maybe you will get lucky.

Aubrey: Calvin's an idiot. Yeah...not the most calming chapters. This one will be easier. Your quick explanation sounds about right.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Robin walked with her mother's hand on her arm to the medical wing. Russ had been recruited early that morning to assist Warden in security duties, leaving Robin to guide their mother. Robin didn't mind the task. She wanted to be close to her family after Elizabet's news, and her mother's work was important. She now had four patients whose care she was charged with: Lorelei, Kane, Maggie, and Tammy. Her own recovery was charged to the Royal Head Physician, an older man who had been trying to sway her to Hibernia full time for years.

They'd started the morning with Tammy, who required the least attention. Her bruises and swelling had improved with time and both her eyes would open now. Her split lip still looked nasty, but it'd be that way for a while. Gabby gave her a balm to fight infection and a tonic for pain during the day. At night lying still it wasn't such a big problem.

They'd moved to Maggie next. Daniel and Julia had a rough night trying to get their daughter to sleep rather than watch the hourglass. Will, of course, arrived hours before sunrise to help watch over her. Will still had the bulk of warmweed supply. Gabby sat with Maggie for an hour questioning her about favorite foods and activities and memories with her cousins. Connecting her back to reality was proving a difficult task. She stayed in her sleeping gown yet again. Gabby suggested they bring the other little girls in to play with her after her next dose. Now that Mara was there Maggie may be more willing to participate in their games, as loyalty to Mara is what got her into this mess.

Now they were heading for Lorelei. They'd have lunch with Kane and then make the rounds all over again.

"Is Russ still upset about the name you found?" Gabby asked. Robin didn't have to spend too much time thinking about which name her mother referred to.

"He's curious is all," Robin answered. "It was a shock to find Grandma Talia's name there."

Gabby sighed. Robin paused to let a group of apprentices carrying buckets go by.

"Mum, why didn't Grandma Talia choose him?"

"That's a question for your grandmother, Robin."

"But you know the answer."

"It isn't my place. Leave it."

Robin knew her mother wouldn't give her an answer so she did just that. She walked the rest of the way to Lorelei's room. A physician's assistant was already there, standing quietly in the corner waiting for Gabby to arrive. Gabe stood up and moved his chair away from her bed so it wouldn't be in their way. Robin moved her mother's hand to the assistant's arm and retreated to a corner with Gabe while they worked.

"She's looking better," Robin whispered to him. Gabe nodded.

"She is," he agreed.

The two watched as the assistant changed Lorelei's bandages and cleaned her wounds. Gabby herself didn't touch Lorelei, as the burns were still sensitive. Instead, Gabby mixed the necessary medicines while her assistant did the legwork.

"How are you doing?" Robin asked once her mother was engrossed in measuring.

"Alright," he whispered. "Not great, but…alright."

Robin nodded. "How's your sister?"

Gabe shrugged. "She hasn't really talked to anyone. I went to see her this morning but Tammy said she was still sleeping. I noticed her walking out, but…it didn't seem like the right time."

"I can't imagine what she's going through."

Robin said the words before she thought them through. Gabe bit his lip as he looked back to Lorelei. He could imagine what Elizabet was going through. He'd probably been imagining it for a while now.

"Sorry," Robin whispered.

"It's alright," Gabe said with a deep breath. "Lorelei's showing promise of recovery."

Robin smiled. "That's great, Gabe. Really."

Gabe shook his head. "Her family hasn't come to visit in days. I mean, her mother visited but it was just for a half hour or less. It's like they've already cut her off."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Robin assured him though she had no idea if it was true or not.

"How long do you plan to stick around Hibernia?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm tasked with helping Mum oversee the training of Caitlyn's apprentices and management of the research facilities. I suppose I'll be here as long as my mother is."

"Your hair is starting to grow out."

Robin smirked at his sudden change in demeanor. "I think I'll let it. I sort of miss having long hair."

"Gabe?" Gabby asked as she finished up with Lorelei.

"Yes?" Gabe answered, coming forward.

"I'm going down to Kane's room. As soon as she wakes again run for me, alright?"

"Yes," Gabe agreed. "Do you think we can stop the chloroform?"

"I want a better gauge of her pain before I answer that," Gabby told him. "But if she can manage, yes. She'd still need a great deal of sleep, mind you. I'd switch her to a tea to help her rest."

"Thank you," Gabe said, taking her good hand in his. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Get some rest yourself," Gabby answered. "You sound like you didn't sleep at all last night."

Robin searched his eyes. He was good at hiding his tiredness, but her mother was right. Now that Robin was paying attention she could see he hadn't slept in a while.

"Thank you," Gabe repeated.

"Robin?" Gabby asked, reaching out her good hand. Robin took it, nodded to Gabe, and led her mother to her father's room. He should be allowed to go home today…or, at least to the guest room in Mason and Scout's apartment. He still rested partially propped up in his bed, as he had since being put there.

"Ladies," he greeted them. Robin smiled, guiding her mother's hand to his arm before circling to his other side.

"How are you feeling?" Gabby asked.

"Better," Kane assured her, kissing her hand before relaxing his arm with their fingers intertwined. "How's the arm?"

Gabby smiled. Robin sometimes felt she was intruding on her parents. They were more open with their affection than other couples she knew. Not open in the way Prince Frey and Princess Rosalina back in Araluen were affectionate, but something…softer. They were perfect. Robin wanted to have that with someone one day.

"Robin?" Kane said in a tone that clearly meant he'd already said her name once…maybe twice.

"Hm?" Robin looked up to him.

"Would you go and get us something for lunch?"

Oh. Lunch. Right. In Araluen, the medical wing ordered trays and a convoy of maids and apprentices brought them up. Here, maids brought trays around at a set time and only at that time. If patients wanted food before or after that time, it was up to their loved ones to do it. Or, if they were liked enough by staff, a maid may run down on her break. Or, in their case, a daughter. Robin nodded to her father.

"I'll be back soon, Mum," she told her mother. Robin knew this errand was partly so her parents could be alone, so she took a longer route to the dining hall. Robin hummed to herself while filling a basket from the table made up with sandwiches meant for those who needed to eat on the run.

"Hungry?" a voice behind her asked. Robin didn't have to turn to know who it belonged to.

"Afternoon, Your Grace. Slumming it with the commoners today?"

Hazen only laughed. "My parents recruited me to get things for the girls to have a picnic in Mara's bedroom."

"How is Mara?" Robin asked. "Is she upset about having to give up her room?"

"No. I think she and Anne are actually planning to make a case to spend the night together."

"Oh? With Maggie?"

"No. With your family."

Robin laughed. "Dad's first night with Mum? I think Russ and I will actually be looking for alternative arrangements."

"Is that meant to be crude?"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Your Grace!" she teased, exaggerating her appalled expression.

Hazen chuckled. "Really, though. How's your family?"

"We're all well," Robin assured him. "Yours?"

"All are well as well," Hazen answered.

"How articulate you are, Your Grace."

Robin took her basket and faced Hazen. He smiled down at her.

"I'll see you around, Robin."

"See you around, Hazen."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: As this one comes to an end (no this isn't the last chapter), I thought I'd let you all in to the secret as to why there are so many of these:**

 **The characters wouldn't shut up.**

 **The character enters my mind, I tell them "How great a story would it be if we went from Point A to Point B?"**

 **They say, "Sounds great! Let's do it."**

 **Then the buggers get distracted along the way and Point B comes in Story 3 or 4 instead of 1.**

 **Example: What would have been Point B in this will now be the premise of Story 8, and none of you even know all the key players in Point B yet.**

 **Gabby was supposed to be a minor character Kane failed at flirting with when young Scout was being adorable in a Theme. You all see how that turned out.**

 **I never set out thinking, "I'll maim Lina". She was supposed to die when she fell so that the story could end and shift to Scout, but...you all see how that worked out.**

 **David was supposed to be the child of Gilan's who never married or had kids. Dalby was set to marry one of his mother's apprentices and David would be the doting uncle. They swapped because I invited some of you to do Themes and Raider introduced a character who wouldn't leave me alone. She turned out perfect for David, so...you all see how that worked out.**

TheRanger'sDaughter: Lorelei's family is unlike Gabe's in many ways. Haha...when I read 'house call' I immediately thought of Dr. House and how his 'house calls' almost always involved breaking and entering.

Aubrey: Well...Elizabet just lost her new husband. Tends to be a difficult thing to deal with.

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Elizabet sat at a table in a garden forcing herself to eat lunch. A boiled egg, a hunk of buttered bread, a piece of sliced ham, and a cup of tea. That was what she had to stomach. There was more, of course. Tammy had collected a variety of nuts, vegetables, fruits, and even sweets for her and Noah. However, Elizabet wasn't interested in any of that. She made a deal with Noah that both would eat three pieces of food the other chose. Noah made her plate with the egg, bread, and ham. She gave him an apple, a pile of green salad, and a portion of baked salmon. Neither of them wanted to eat and Elizabet knew the only way to get food into Noah was to eat herself. Every bite made her nauseous, but Elizabet kept going until every bite Noah picked for her was gone. Tammy sat with them eating her own lunch. She kept a hawk-like watch over both.

"Done," Noah announced, pushing his empty plate away. "Can I go now?"

The tone was snappy. Neil would have scolded such an attitude and demanded an apology right then and there. He may have even gone so far as to make Noah wash the dishes for such rudeness. A glance from Tammy made it clear she would gladly do all that if Elizabet wished. Elizabet, however, couldn't find it in herself to punish Noah. He'd eaten a full meal. That was enough…for now. She waved him away and off he went, the guard assigned to him sprinting to keep up.

Tammy reached for his plate and stacked it on top of hers. "Elizabet, I know he's grieving but…Lizzie!"

Tammy dropped the plates back on the table and rushed around to Elizabet's side. The moment Noah cleared the corner she could no longer hold back the churning of her stomach. Tammy wasn't able to catch her in time. She grabbed a cloth napkin and motioned for a nearby maid to come help. Elizabet suddenly felt dizzy and her vision blurred, as it had the evening she learned of Neil's death. Everything rushed back watching Noah leave. He looked too much like his brother. It was like watching Neil leave.

As the sorrow overtook her a new wave of nausea hit. Tammy helped her to the ground and held her hair until she finished. Elizabet wept into her aunt's shoulder while Tammy cleaned what she could.

"Come," Tammy ordered. "You need to change before you meet with Queen Scout."

Elizabet became an empty shell once more as Tammy led her back to her bedroom. Tammy brought a new dress from the wardrobe and worked quickly helping her change.

"I'm sorry," Elizabet managed to whisper.

"Don't apologize," Tammy said as she put the old dress in a basket to be collected by a laundress. "You did nothing wrong."

"I hate this," Elizabet replied, her voice hoarse. She fought the sobs growing in her throat. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and weep, but if she couldn't be in bed she wanted to hold herself together.

"There," Tammy said with a small smile. "All fixed."

Tammy took Elizabet's arm and led her outside. Elizabet hated her bedroom. It still felt as though Neil could walk back in at any moment.

"Elizabet?" Tammy asked.

"Hm?"

"I just want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what happens in the coming weeks."

Elizabet nodded. "I should get to Scout."

The two walked towards the courtroom. Elizabet hugged herself as she walked. Tammy kept an arm around her, steadying her steps. They went directly to Scout's office, where the queen was hard at work minding the paperwork that came with an invasion. She stood when Elizabet and Tammy entered.

"How are you, Elizabet?" Scout asked quietly. Elizabet simply hugged herself.

"She's unsteady and can't keep food down," Tammy ousted her. Elizabet didn't even attempt to defend herself. She didn't have the energy to.

Scout nodded and waved Tammy away. Tammy, always so formal, gave a short curtsy and left the office. She shut the door behind her without needing to be asked. Scout crossed over to Elizabet and immediately wrapped her arms around her. Elizabet broke down all over again. She wept into Scout's shoulder, her vision blurred. There was nothing left in her stomach to make it churn. She felt dizzy. Scout led her to a chair and sat her down. She pulled a second up so she could sit facing her.

"I know you're hurting," Scout whispered to her. "I wanted to ask how involved you wanted to be in planning the funeral."

Elizabet froze. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't even deal with Neil's death properly. How could she attend his funeral, let alone plan it?

"That's what I thought," Scout went on. She brought Elizabet into another hug. "I know. It's hard to say goodbye."

"It hurts," Elizabet sobbed through gritted teeth.

Scout stroked her hair. The office door opened once more. Elizabet was so accustomed to Alicia interrupting at the worst possible moments she continued crying into Scout's shoulder without even considering it may be someone welcome. At least, she did this until she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Scout's father standing over her. He stared down at her with a knowing sorrow. He'd abruptly lost his spouse once. Elizabet stared from him to Scout, then back to him.

"I will handle the arrangements," Scout promised her. "Papa can help you prepare yourself for them."

Elizabet knew she didn't have a choice. She stood and went with Liam outside. He took her to the stables and saddled his horse. Elizabet leaned against the wall while he worked, her eyes once again full with tears she refused to shed in front of onlookers. Liam didn't push her. He mounted his horse and then put his hand down for her to climb up behind him. They left the city, Liam purposefully taking a longer route to avoid the bridge over the ravine Neil had been found in.

They went to the woods. Liam helped Elizabet down. He caught her in her arms when she gave out and pulled her back in, taking her weight so she could collapse safely. He lowered to the ground and held her as she, once again, wept. The sobs caught in her throat so harshly she began to gag.

"I did the same when I lost Lina," Liam told her once the fit passed.

Elizabet lay down on the grass. She clutched her chest, as though that would keep away the void of Neil. "Does it ever stop hurting?" she whispered.

"No," Liam answered. "Not really."

Elizabet's sobs turned to dry heaves.

"You've got to be strong for Noah."

"I'm trying."

Liam rest his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to try right now."

Elizabet bit down on her lip. She wiped her eyes. "Lina was a good person."

Liam nodded. "As was Neil," he told her softly. "You've got a long ways to go, Elizabet. Now, listen to me. You can learn from my mistakes so you don't have to make them yourself, understood? Go to his funeral and say goodbye. Finish raising Noah. Caitlyn wasn't much older than him when she lost her mother. It almost wrecked her."

"I remember," Elizabet whispered.

"Tammy will help you. I will too. Mason and Scout support you, as do your parents and Gabe."

Elizabet took a deep breath. "Lorelei…I can't let this happen to Gabe. He's not ready…he's…"

"You weren't either," Liam pointed out. "No one is when it happens to them."

Elizabet shook her head furiously. "This can't happen to Gabe."

"Elizabet…"

"No," Elizabet insisted. "This can't happen to my brother too. Please, Liam…what do we do for Lorelei?"

"Lorelei is in Gabby's hands."

"So was Lina!"

Liam took her arms firmly. "And so was Scout. And your mother. Gabby's a good healer, Elizabet. She will ensure Lorelei has her best chance."

Elizabet jerked out of his grip. "Then what do I do?"

"You focus on Noah. You also focus on yourself," Liam answered. "Elizabet, you have to eat."

Elizabet sighed. "I tried."

"I got sick too right after I found out about Lina," Liam told her gently. He produced a flask from somewhere inside his cloak. "Broth. Drink it."

Elizabet obeyed. The broth would have a chance at staying in her stomach while the solid food she attempted earlier came back up. "Thank you, Liam."

"Your parents know you're with me," Liam whispered to her while she drank. "Everyone who needs to know does, including Noah. Tammy and Talia will watch over him until we return. This is your chance to be vulnerable, Elizabet. Do whatever it is you need to do. I'll watch over you and when you're ready I'll take you home."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: This will be the last chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have time to start on the 8th, but it will come. Eventually. Until then, make sure you have me as a favorite author or on your author alerts list. You never know when you'll get a surprise!**

TheRanger'sDaughter: There will be 1 major character you aren't used to make an appearance in the 8th. Liam's good for Elizabet right now. He's the only one that has lost a significant other. Yes, you'll find out what Neil was doing at the bridge...in 8.

Raider: Everyone who skims reviews will know by now you are my co-conspirator. Best of luck with your task :)

 **Disclaimer: I'm not John Flanagan.**

Reese stood at the front of his fellow Araluens at the funeral of Prince Neil. Russ stood to his left, Russ' family just beyond them. Kane had been released from the medical wing just the day before. He stood with his arm around Gabby, keeping his back straight to keep from putting unnecessary stress on it. Gabby's arm was still in the sling. It would be several weeks before she could use just the splint, let alone go without any sort of immobilization. Robin stood on her father's other side. Her hair was still too short for braids or pins, but had brown out enough for her to wear a braided leather headband reminiscent of Clonmel royalty. It was fair. Her surname, afterall, was O'Carrick.

Mason and Scout stood with their children. Hazen stood with a solemn expression. So prince-like, but even Reese couldn't stand to make those comparisons today. Sean and Kineta stood nearby with Gabe between them. Elizabet stood in front of her family. She rested her hands on Noah's shoulders. The two didn't try to hide their weeping. They needed one another's comfort too desperately to part.

Neil's funeral was as simple as his wedding with an even greater turnout of mourners. The entire city wore black, casting an eerie shadow in every corner. Captain Warden headed the guard, as usual. Lady Carissa hovered near Scout, as usual, with both her children nearby. Tammy stood with them wearing borrowed clothes. Liam and Talia were somewhere with Caitlyn, Will, and Alyss. Daniel and Julia were the only ones to stay behind. Maggie had yet to change out of her sleeping gown, let alone venture too far outside Mara's bedroom. Caitlyn left Little Lina in Julia's care, as this was no place for a squirming toddler. Julia hoped Little Lina would bring out some of the old Maggie, the one that didn't rely on warmweed.

Reese watched the funeral progress quietly. Elizabet clutched Noah. Reese felt he should do… _something_ but didn't know what. Once again he felt…well, inadequate.

* * *

Though she tried her best to focus on the funeral, Robin's mind would not stop turning. Her thoughts flitted through everything from who could be attacking the royal family to her parents' injuries to the company she'd apprenticed herself to. In a way, she was more employee than apprentice. Lucy had her salaried just as she salaried her workers, only instead of some title with a description Robin shadowed Lucy.

The procession to Neil's pyre began. Her father was under orders to stay at the castle. He wasn't well enough to tackle the trek downhill and then back up. He nodded to Robin and Russ as they fell in line behind Reese. Robin stuck close to her brother. Funerals made her uneasy. In fact, she hated them. She had to remind herself she'd come for Elizabet's benefit as she made her way down.

"You alright?" Russ whispered to her. Robin nodded. "Good."

* * *

Elizabet's numbness returned. She didn't say a word throughout the funeral. She managed to hold in her tears, but she didn't dare speak for fear of what may come out. She kept her hands on Noah's shoulders. He was taking all this as well as could be expected. There were a couple of nights she found him up crying. She'd sat up with him both times, though there was really nothing she could do to ease his pain. She didn't even know how to ease her own. She continued forcing herself to eat at meals. Sometimes it came back up. She continued having bouts of dizziness and cold sweats, but she learned how to anticipate the episodes.

She missed her husband. Being a young widow was not once something she considered for herself, yet here she was.

"Elizabet?" Noah whispered as Neil's body was prepped for the flames.

"Hm?" Elizabet managed to get out without sobs.

"You're going to keep me…right?"

Elizabet blinked several times. She knelt down next to her young brother-in-law and took his hands into hers. "We're in this together. Of course I'll keep you."

Noah wrapped his arms around her. Elizabet straightened up and turned her attention to the pyre just as the flames began to catch.

"Promise?" Noah whispered.

"I promise."


End file.
